The Talk
by SkinnyLittleLesbian
Summary: In which Henry blossoms into manhood. Swan Queen. Updates Sundays.
1. Chapter 1

Emma cast a covert glance at Regina, who stared stolidly back. Embarrassed by being caught, Emma turned her gaze back forward. The room was stuffed with parents, nearly all of whom were out of sorts and confused by the concept of high school. Though they had yet to say one word to each other, Emma and Regina had stuck near to one another throughout the Back to School night.

Before Emma could think of something appropriate to say, Regina leaned closer and whispered, "Henry's really going to have sexual education as a freshman? That hardly seems proper."

"I mean, it's just stuff about being safe, and learning the reproductive systems." Emma responded. "Don't worry so much. Kid probably knows more than you think he does."

"That has indeed always been the problem."

They shared a smile before realizing what was transpiring and looking in opposite directions. Emma nodded salutations at others around them, but her attention wandered back to Regina. Years prior and Regina wouldn't be at public place like this, but it was hard to maintain hatreds and plots for revenge in a world with indoor plumbing. Emma was pleased to see residents greeting Regina with a semblance of respect.

"They've come a long ways haven't they?"

For a moment, Regina's expression wilted. Emma regretted her comment, but then Regina's lips curved upwards once more and the anxiety building in Emma's stomach quelled.

"Yes, I would say they have."

Emma's eyes drifted down to Regina's mouth. It wasn't often these days that she got to be this close to the brunette, and she found she did miss portions of their previously hostile relationship. With no battles to be had, there was no reason to invade Regina's personal space. Such proximity was now a luxury, but it was also a temptation. Emma leaned back a bit.

"Good thing, too."

"I would have to agree." The sudden space between them was disconcerting, Regina found. She unconsciously shifted closer once more. "I do appreciate no longer having to pick toilet paper from my yard."

"The eggs were a bit much, too, I'd bet." Emma let her come closer. It just felt natural and oddly cozy to be so close to Regina. A remnant, she figured, of her first few months in Storybrooke during which they were at each other's throats more often than not. "I caught as many of them as I could."

"It wasn't worth your effort."

"Well then I take it all back. All my efforts are hereby rescinded."

"Oh, ha-ha." Regina rolled her eyes. When she settled her gaze back on Emma, her lips curled into her mouth and popped back out a moment later. "Do we need to have a talk with Henry?"

"About what?" Emma wasn't sure she'd ever seen Regina look so distinctly uncomfortable.

"You're going to make me say it?"

"You want to talk to him about the birds and the bees."

"Does he need it?"

The underlying plea struck a chord in Emma – Regina had no idea how teenagers were raised. Young children were, in a sense, easy. They required the basics and their problems generally were simple in nature: a friend who wouldn't share, a splinter, or a scraped knee. Regina had managed Henry's first few years by reading old books and loving as well as she knew how. But the upcoming years were unknown territory. Henry's problems would no longer be solvable with a kiss and a bandage.

As the only person in the room raised in modern society, Emma was her only readily available resource. Emma knocked her shoulder against Regina's and grinned.

"Do you think he needs it?"

"I don't know."

"Did you want me to handle it?"

"I want to be involved in his life."

"You are. Doesn't mean you have to talk to him about this stuff."

At the front of the room, the teacher clapped his hands to signal the end of his presentation. The room was suddenly full of parents milling about and racket. Emma ducked closer to catch Regina's next words, just as Regina leaned in to be better heard. Their noses brushed and Regina watched a sprinkling of pink overtake Emma's cheeks.

"If you explain matters to him, he will return to you when he needs advice."

"And you want to be part of that." Emma nodded slowly. "We can do it together, then."

"When are you going to take your lunch break tomorrow?"

"Probably near one."

"I will bring you something to eat. We can decide how to approach the issue and formulate a plan."

They followed the migrating herd of parents out of the classroom and down the hallway. To stay together, Emma gripped the sleeve of Regina's coat. "Can you do anything without a plan?"

"Of course I can." The sleeve slipped out of Emma's fingers. "Until tomorrow, Ms. Swan."

"Good night, Regina." Emma stepped into the brisk September air and did her best not to watch Regina walk away.

0-0-0

"Oh, God, this is delicious." Emma swabbed her bread into the thick chowder and threw it into her gaping mouth. "You made this from scratch?"

"Of course."

"Screw being mayor, Regina – open a restaurant."

A wry smile overtook Regina's lips. "I might have in years past, save for the part where people would no doubt complain of food poisoning."

Emma swallowed awkwardly and winced at the pain in her throat. "I'm sorry about last night."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"I…" Emma's eyes lingered on Regina's. "If you're sure. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I am aware."

"So about talking to Henry, it's just about being honest. He's going to have questions, obviously – maybe not right away, but sooner or later." Emma resisted the urge to lick the bowl once she finished eating. "But, uh, given both our track records, we have to be brutal with him. If he even smells the slightest bit of fear, he'll think we're lying. Neither of us needs that, right?"

"You will come over tonight."

"Really? So soon? I thought maybe he could start class before we talked to him, but if…"

Regina cleared her throat. "I am aware that my approach sometimes leaves much to be desired. I was asking you over in your personal capacity. For one last dinner before Henry starts school. He would, I'm sure, be very glad to see you."

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"Would you be glad to see me?" The delicious pink was spreading once more across Emma's cheeks.

Regina gathered her dishes. "So will you be there? I need to know so that I can buy groceries."

"Sure. I'll be there."

0-0-0

Emma slopped soap onto the sponge and worked quietly at removing grime from the dinner dishes. She heard nearly silent footsteps behind her and tilted her head away from her work just enough to watch Regina lean against the center island.

"I can't believe you're having him do homework before school even starts."

"If he wasn't supposed to, then the school wouldn't have provided parents with a summer reading list." Regina folded her arms primly across her stomach. "A little reading won't hurt him."

"I don't know. To Kill a Mockingbird definitely bummed me out in a big way."

"I believe that was on his list. What is it?"

"I'm surprised you didn't read everything before he did." Emma flicked suds into the sink and reached for the next plate. "It's like the quintessential high school book for freshmen. Even I had to read it."

"You actually read it?"

Emma flushed. "Well, I showed up to class most of the time."

"There are times, Ms. Swan, when you shock me with your subtle wittiness. Yet, most of the time I am merely stunned by the low level of intelligence-"

"Hey now." Emma whipped around, her fingers dripping. "We were having a pleasant evening, and now suddenly you're being snippy. And it wasn't about intelligence, Regina. I understood just fine. I just didn't want to be there. So I wasn't."

"I assure you, there was a compliment hidden in there." Regina stared at the floor with her lips pressed together in a thin line. "I didn't mean… In any event, thank you for cleaning the dishes."

"What's on your mind? You don't normally insult me without reason." Emma snorted. "At least not anymore."

"It's nothing." Emma dropped the sponge into the sink, slammed the faucet down to turn the water off, and grabbed Regina's chin between sopping fingers. After failing to free her face from Emma's iron grip, Regina frowned. "Your fingers are wet."

For a moment Emma was silent. She had wanted to shake Regina a little, to show that she wouldn't be pushed away with a little sass, or distracted – and yet all she could do was stare into Regina's eyes. When she swallowed, she swore the sound was audible several streets over.

She found her voice after a minute of staring. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"You can let go now."

"Sorry." Emma dropped her hand to her side, but didn't back up. She stood with her feet on either side of Regina's, practically pinning the brunette to the island.

"It's just Henry." Regina admitted slowly as she dabbed the droplets of water from her chin. "He's about to embark on a journey – one through which I can't guide him. I've never attended high school, and, apparently, neither have you."

"Some things just come to you naturally." Emma's eyes lowered when Regina moistened her lips with a quick flick of her tongue. "You handled his childhood well enough, right? It's just instinct. A teenager is a teenager, whether he's being raised to slay dragons or to conquer algebra."

"He'll be smarter than me."

"He's already smarter than both of us combined. Let's be serious, Regina."

It was a crazy decision, Regina thought, but she leaned forward. Emma's arms encircled her shoulders and for a moment she let herself be held. As she drew back, she met Emma's gaze and managed a small smile.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Can I watch you make it? One thing they do teach you in high school is to watch for that stuff. Never know who's got the roofies."

"Roofies?"

"Oh don't feign ignorance." Emma tapped the tip of Regina's nose. "You drugged me my first day in Storybrooke. Maybe it wasn't a roofie, but it worked."

"Is that what happens in high school?"

"Relax. That's what they try to help you avoid." Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and rubbed gently.

"You will not mention these things to him."

"Afraid I'll give him ideas?"

"I am more afraid that you'll encourage his congenital aptitude for delinquent activities."

"Oh come on! Low blow. And don't worry, you can't catch what I have. Henry's a good kid. He would have shown symptoms by now."

"You mean like running away to a big city, breaking curfew whenever the whim strikes him, and disobeying my wishes to do as he pleases?"

"Okay, so he has a few symptoms. But that all happened years ago." At Regina's mumbled response, Emma tilted her head down. "Sorry, didn't get that."

"What if I've made him bad?"

"You haven't."

"I might have."

"Look at me." Emma waited patiently for Regina to follow the order and was pleased to see a flash of rebellion in Regina's eyes. "The thing about parenting is that you'll never know if you're doing it right. I've had years of experience. I'm an expert."

This drew a sarcastic snort from Regina, and a more confident smile. "You're not an expert on anything but junk food, I'm afraid."

"I can't argue with that." Emma's hands slid slowly up from Regina's shoulders, to her neck, and finally to just behind her ears. Emma dipped in and kissed both corners of her mouth. "Like most things in life, you kinda just have to barrel forward and do what feels right."

"What of the consequences?"

"Take them. Learn from them."

"I am apologetic that I questioned your intelligence."

"Don't be." Emma hovered over her lips. "You can't help that I act like a dumbass most of the time."

"I really can't." Regina's breathing broke off unevenly.

"Mom!" They listened to the patter of Henry's feet along the landing, his slam-landing at the base of the stairs, and the skid of his socks as he toppled into the kitchen. "I finished the first five chapters. Can I please go outside? Hansel got a new football. I promised him I'd toss it around with him."

Regina put her hand on Emma's collarbone and pushed softly, until Emma was forced back a half-step. "How far will you get tomorrow?"

Henry watched their small interaction and narrowed his eyes. "I'll finish the rest tomorrow. Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Both women answered in unison.

"Get a room." He clasped his hands together. "C'mon, Mom. Emma, tell her. I deserve some fun. It's the end of summer."

"Get a room?" Regina looked faintly horrified. "Do you know what that means, Henry?"

He blushed. "Well, y'know… Yeah. Of course."

Emma barely held back a derisive laugh. "What does it mean, kid?"

"It's like, uh, p.d.a., but in private. So nobody has to see it." His nose wrinkled. "So can I go play?"

"Kid, when two people love each other, they sometimes do get a room together."

"Ms. Swan!"

"I'm telling him the truth, Regina. You wanted to give him the talk, so here we go." Emma watched the color drain from Regina's cheeks.

"That's okay." Henry backed away. "I'll go back to reading."

"Nope, kid. You brought this on yourself. Have you looked at porn?"

Henry shot a panicked look at Regina, who stared blankly at Emma. "No, of course not."

"Kid."

"Okay, so maybe once."

Regina snapped her gaze from Emma to Henry. "You have?"

"Not a problem for now, Regina. So you get the mechanics, right?"

Henry wasn't sure there was blood in his body save for the hemorrhaging his face. "Uh, do we really have to talk about this?"

"Sex happens, Henry. I really hope it hasn't happened to you, yet. It's a big responsibility. That's where babies come from. So use protection. Condoms. Not a hundred percent effective - you're proof enough of that, but good enough most of the time."

"Emma!" Regina slapped Emma's shoulder. "This is not the talk I imagined."

"Sorry." Emma looked anything but apologetic. "So, kid – the basics: Use a condom. Make sure you're ready. Don't be afraid to say no. Talk to either of us if you have any questions."

"Please, Mom." Henry pled. "Can I please, please, please go play football?"

Entirely mortified by everything, Regina nodded stiffly and Henry fled. Emma went to step away, but Regina grabbed the front of her shirt.

"You're awful."

"Sorry."

"He'll never talk to either of us now."

"Naw, we were honest."

"You were too honest."

"Better to overdo it." Emma noted the small flickering of unease in Regina's gaze and sighed. "Okay, so maybe I went a little too direct. I really am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"I will hold you personally responsible if he has children before he turns twenty-eight."

"No kissing before marriage in the Mills house, huh?"

"How can you be so cavalier?" Regina's grip on her shirt tightened.

Emma kissed her gently until her hands slipped to Emma's hips. "Because he's a good kid and you know it."

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that this is going to be along four years?"

"Because high school is hell." Emma glanced back at the sink. "Now lemme finish up so you can get back to your evening."

"Thank you."

Understanding that Regina meant more than one thing, Emma merely nodded and got back to work. She jumped a little when Regina came to stand behind her, but relaxed when the brunette's arms wrapped around her middle. Emma relished in the feeling of Regina's face pressed against the nape of her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry bent down and scooped the ball up from the grass. Hansel leaned against a tree a few yards away, but Gretel waited out on the grass with her arms open. The sun was on its way down, but they could probably stay out another hour or so, Henry figured. The more time away from home, the better – especially after that incredibly awkward talking to he received. He threw the ball back to Gretel and was proud of the wobbling spiral he managed.

"Weak."

"Shut up." He grinned at the older girl. "Like you can do any better."

"I can do loads better."

Gretel cocked her arm back and tossed. The result was far from a perfect spiral, but it wobbled far less than Henry's. Henry snagged it from the air, hugged it to his chest, and ran straight at her. He eased up a step before ramming her, but his shoulder jutted into Gretel's chest and they tumbled to the ground laughing. Gretel shoved Henry off of her and they sat up.

"Yeah, that was okay."

"Better than okay, asshat."

"Whatever."

"What took you so long tonight? I've been out here practicing for ages. You coulda probably had a good spiral, too."

"Mom made me do some reading." Henry rolled his eyes.

"School's not 'til next week."

"I know!"

"Besides, the first day all the teachers do is give you a syllabus and talk about what the bright new year will hold." Gretel snorted and ripped up a few blades of grass. "You could totally skip and totally be okay."

"Have you ever skipped?"

"Tons."

Henry scratched the back of his neck. "How'd you get away with it?"

"My dad drops me and Hanny off at school. I walk towards the doors until he's completely driven away, and then I just duck off."

"Where do you go?"

"Why, you thinkin' of cutting?"

"Maybe."

"Nah, you're too much of a momma's boy. Wouldn't want to disappoint Madam Mayor Mills, huh?"

Henry shoved her shoulder. "I kinda do right now."

"Hah, I'll believe it when I see it. Momma's boy."

"Knock it off. I caught her almost kissing my other mom."

Gretel guffawed. "Invite me over sometime."

"They're my moms, asshat."

"Come up with your own insults, jizz rag."

"They gave me this real awkward lecture about sex." Henry wrinkled his nose. "Emma actually asked me about porn."

"Fuck, did they find what I gave you?"

"No, 'course not. That's up under my bed."

"Real safe place."

"Mom stopped snooping years ago. Ever since Snow told her that good parenting is knowing exactly what your children are up to at all times."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just weird. Has your dad been dating?"

Hansel ambled over, took the ball from his sister, and it into the air. The ball thudded neatly into his hands. "Naw, not really. I think he's got enough on his plate with me an' Gretel, and the shop."

"Wouldn't it be awkward if you came home and he was like on top of someone in the kitchen?"

"You ought have to have me over." Hansel repeated his sister's earlier sentiment.

"I'm just glad they didn't ask more." Henry flushed. "Can you imagine how awful that would be?"

"Dad's pretty hands off. He gave me a book a few years ago and asks every once in a while if I need anything. It's more awful for him than for me. I just laugh. And you should see him try and talk to Gretel about bein' a woman."

Gretel fell onto her back, wheezing with laughter. "Uh-uh-uh, Gretel – you – you're at a tender age – uh-uh-uh…"

Henry turned his attention to Hansel. "Think maybe I could borrow that book? I don't want to ever talk to my mom about this stuff ever again."

"I read it, too. I'll give you the Spark Notes version. You've got a dick." Gretel gestured to Henry's groin and for a moment he was worried she'd actually make contact. "You're a raging pile of teenage boy hormones, which means it'll get hard whenever the fuck it feels like. Maybe it's math class, maybe it's when you're kissing on a girl."

"I'm serious."

"Pff." Gretel sat back up. "My advice? Cut the nice guy shit. Girls don't like it."

Henry chuckled uneasily and stood up. "Thanks for that, but it's getting late."

"Pussy."

Henry stared for a moment at Gretel, and then walked home with his mind churning. When he shut the door behind him, he gritted his teeth and made his way to the study. As predicted, Regina was there working over a pile of papers.

"Mom?"

"How was playing with Hansel?"

"It was okay. Gretel was there, too…" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh – well, uh, are you and Emma together?"

Regina's head lifted slightly. "No, we aren't."

He settled down into an easy chair across from her desk and kicked his legs over the arm. At Regina's terse glare, he put his feet back on the floor. "Then why did she almost kiss you?"

"Things are complicated between Ms. Swan and I."

"You're lying."

Regina put her pen down and folded her fingers together. "There are perhaps some unresolved feelings between us. We've never discussed it."

"Oh."

"If something does develop, you will be the first to know."

He loitered in the chair, his fingers tapping until Regina cocked an eyebrow at him. "How do you know if you like her?"

"I don't know, Henry. I'm not lying, I promise you. It's just ineffable."

"Try?"

"Things are safer when she's around." Regina glanced down at her papers, so Henry couldn't read the raw emotion in her eyes. "She acts like she belongs, and so she does. It wasn't so much that I let her into my heart, but that she pointed out an empty space I wasn't aware of and offered to fill it."

"Have you two… y'know…"

"That really isn't any of your business, Henry."

"Sorry."

"But no, we have not."

Henry kicked at the floor. "Hansel's dad gave him a book."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Regina nodded. "I'll see what I can find. I know you make your own decisions regarding your friends, but will you try to branch out this year?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you, Henry. I love you."

"Love you, too." He stood. "Night, Mom."

0-0-0

"Lunch again?" Emma snatched the Tupperware container from Regina. "I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I'll take whatever I can get."

"It's just leftovers."

"Better than the peanut butter and jelly I brought for myself." Emma pried the lid loose and sniffed the food. Her eyes fluttered closed as a smile spread across her lips. Regina watched the expression and felt a warm fluttering in her belly.

"Henry had some questions after you left last night."

"Did he?"

"Yes. Ms. Swan, there's a fork inside. Please don't use your fingers."

Emma dunked her finger anyway and plopped it into her mouth. "Sorry. It's just so good, I couldn't resist."

"I'm worried about him hanging out with Gretel."

"Hansel's not so bad, but her…" Emma's lips twitched. "Well, if you tell Henry not to hang out with her, then that's all Henry'll want to do. I know because that's what I would do at his age. Please tell me you didn't, like, forbid him or something?"

"Of course not." Regina huffed.

"Then you're doing it right."

"I spoke with the principal. Gretel is known for missing nearly half of the school year. What if she convinces Henry to do the same?"

"Then we'll talk to him."

"You are perhaps the most inarticulate advocate for talking I have ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Emma relished in the last few bites of her meal. "Thanks for bringing me this – and for the company. I wouldn't mind if you came back tomorrow and the day after."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Don't worry so much about Henry. Something I learned from my childhood – don't punish a child until he's actually committed an offense. It's pointless to get all up in arms over something that might not actually be an issue, and it'll just cause Henry to act out."

"I was wrong."

Emma nearly fell out of her chair. "Excuse me?"

"I won't say it again."

"About what?"

"Neither of us may have experience in high school matters, but you were very much a rebellious teen. You know the warning signs, I'm sure."

"I was the queen of warning signs and troubled teenage years. I should probably have a trophy made in my honor. A plaque, maybe?"

Regina leaned over Emma's desk and gave Emma's cheeks a series of feather-light kisses. "Perhaps that will suffice."

"Not quite." Emma slipped her hand behind Regina's head and drew the brunette back down for a real kiss. Her fingers tangled in Regina's hair as her eyes closed and her heart hammered loudly in her chest. Regina sighed against her mouth before pulling away.

"I suppose this is just another moment in which you barrel forward?"

"I'm prepared to deal with the consequences."

"I'm sure. I should get back to work."

"Alright. See you tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Regina smirked as she left, leaving Emma no doubt that she'd be back again with lunch.

0-0-0

Emma draped herself across Regina's knees in an attempt to wrest the remote away from Henry, but the boy was too wily. To avoid getting a socked foot to the nose, Emma tugged back and sent him a childish glare. Regina's hand dropped to her neck and rubbed small circles, until Emma sighed and relaxed against her.

"It's my turn, Emma. You chose last night."

"Yeah, well, it's a school night, so I should get first dibs."

"I had my first day today. I should get a reward."

"Children." Regina reprimanded. "It's Henry's turn."

"But he's going to watch, like, Nickelodeon or some crap."

Henry turned his nose up. "I wasn't, but now that you mention it."

"Regina, have you been teaching him to be vindictive?"

"Hush."

Henry settled on the first X-Men movie. Emma couldn't argue with the selection, and found that Regina's lap was incredibly comfortable. While Henry watched his movie, Emma watched Regina reading her book, and did nothing to stop a look of absolute contentment from crossing her face. During one of the commercial breaks, Henry bounced into the kitchen for a snack and Emma reached up. She tugged the book from Regina's hands.

"How dare you side with him?"

"Give me back my book, Ms. Swan."

"Call me Emma, and maybe I will."

"Give me back my book, Emma."

Emma turned her head to one side and pressed her mouth to Regina's stomach. Regina rumbled with surprise and bent nearly in half to meet Emma halfway. They broke apart at the sound of Henry scampering back. Regina snatched her book back.

"Hen, we've seen this like six times." Emma whined.

"It gets better every time."

"No, it doesn't. You're just trying to be a pain."

He smirked. "Not everything is about you, Emma."

"And not everything is about you either."

Regina's hand descended and massaged Emma's scalp, effectively putting an end to Emma's complaints. Henry glanced between them, shrugged, and returned to the movie. Regina had promised to tell him if something was going on, and he was going to trust her, just this once.

0-0-0

"Is your homework done yet, Henry?" Regina paused in his doorway and frowned. His room was empty, though his backpack leaned against his desk. "Henry?"

She walked from room to room, peeking her head about, but Henry was nowhere to be found. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach, but she kept herself from overreacting too soon by taking a deep breath. She called his cell phone, left him a voice mail, and then allowed herself to panic.

"Emma, he's gone."

"Who, Henry?"

"Yes. He was supposed to be doing his homework and now he's gone. He's not in the house."

"Did you check the backyard? Call his phone?"

"Of course." Regina snapped.

"Stop." Emma commanded. "I'm sure he's fine, and I'll find him, but you don't get to take that tone with me. Not anymore."

"Find him."

Emma took note of the pleading in Regina's voice, the honest emotion, and set off at once.

0-0-0

Henry wiped his mouth on his wrist. "That wasn't so great."

Gretel glared. "I'm great. Everybody says so."

"I don't really get it." He shrugged. "Maybe you're doing it wrong."

"Maybe you're just a queer."

"Am not."

"You got two moms, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"They probably infected you."

"Don't talk about them like that." He glanced at Hansel for some support, but the other boy was staring at the ground. "And it doesn't work like that. Maybe if you went to school you'd know better. Dumbass."

"Real creative, cum dumpster."

He bristled. "Stop it."

"Gonna cry?"

"Stop." Hansel piped up, finally. His face was bright red.

"Shut up, Hansel. You're my brother, not his friend. And this is between me and him."

"Stop." He repeated.

"Fine. You two gaymos wanna have a private party? Have at it. I'm out of here."

She stalked out of the cellar, leaving the two boys to stare at each other. Henry cleared his throat.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"She talks too much." Hansel offered. "Most in good fun, but sometimes not."

"I'm not gay."

"Okay."

Henry rubbed his neck. "At least I don't think so."

"I'm not either, I don't think."

"We could, uh…" Henry stepped towards the older boy. "… I mean there's nobody here. Nobody would have to know. If you want to…"

"Find out?" Hansel supplied. He edged a few feet closer. "I promise not to tell if you promise not to tell."

"Okay. I promise."

"I promise, too."

They stared at each other, each wanting the other to initiate. Finally Henry cocked his head to the side and ducked in quickly. A little overeager, Hansel tried to meet him halfway. Their teeth clacked together, and Henry jerked back with a small grunt of shock. More slowly, they moved back towards each other.

"Henry? Are you down there?" Emma clambered down the stairwell. "I saw Gretel riding her bike away. I thought…"

Henry's face mimicked a tomato when Emma spotted him locking lips with Hansel, and then an eggplant when her mouth dropped open. He stumbled back and nearly fell over. "Emma, go away!"

"Your mom is worried sick about you."

"I told her I was going out."

"No, you didn't kid. She didn't just call me nearly in hysterics for nothing."

"I said, I'm going out and she nodded."

"Was she on the phone?"

He frowned. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Get your stuff, kid. I'm taking you home."

"You won't tell her, will you?" Henry's eyes darted to Hansel.

"No. I'll, uh, be upstairs. Hurry up, huh?"

As soon as she was gone, Henry turned a worried face to Hansel. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you?"

"Are you?"

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe?"

"I dunno either. It was nice?"

"Yeah. Uh, maybe we could try again when my mom doesn't just burst in. Probably ruined the experiment."

"Oh, yeah." Hansel let out a sigh. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

0-0-0

"He's fine." Emma reassured Regina when Henry brushed past both of them and stomped upstairs. "Give him a bit."

"What happened?"

"That's for him to tell you about, I think."

"What?"

"As much as I'd love to be there for that talk, I get the feeling I'd just be pretty useless."

"Hush." Regina pulled her and kissed her neck. "You're not useless. You found him and brought him home."

"I know I might seem like I know what I'm doing, but I'm just making it up. You know more than I do about raising a kid."

"I think we're managing." Regina stared up the stairwell. "But I am glad I don't have to do it alone."

"Never." Emma promised.

"Do you think he'll tell me?"

"When he's ready."

"And he wasn't in danger?"

"Not physically, no."

Regina sighed. "I suppose I'll dole out punishment later."

"A grounding should be good enough." Emma captured her lips and suckled softly.

"Are you staying for dinner? I would enjoy that."

"Yeah, sure." Emma grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina tugged the vacuum along the carpet, her mind elsewhere while her body went through the motions of cleaning house. She'd already cleaned both bathrooms and the kitchen, but the day was still young and she had the halls, the study, her bedroom – the list went on. Her son was growing up, she thought as she passed by his bedroom, and she had been banned from entering his room without knocking. She wasn't to collect his laundry, or fix his bed, or even neaten things up. Henry's room was his domain, his castle. Though she worried about what happened behind that closed door, she worried more about becoming her mother.

He stepped out of his room and nearly onto her vacuum. He hopped to the right and smiled. "Cleaning again?"

"Someone has to. This house has been filthy since school started."

"I've had a lot of homework."

"I know. All I ask is that you keep your room neat." She caught a small glimpse of his bed before he pulled the door shut behind him. "Have you?"

"I mean, yeah, mostly."

She spotted the bag on his back and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just out with friends."

"I thought we would have lunch together."

"Tomorrow?" He took a step towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Just down to the park."

"Who'll be there?"

He frowned, "God, Mom, what's with the inquisition? It's just some friends. Don't I get any privacy at all? Leave me alone!"

She bit her tongue and nodded slowly, unwilling to let him see how badly his words had gouged her. "Very well. Be back for dinner."

"Bye."

As he galloped down the stairs, she stood very still in the hallway. When the front door slammed, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

0-0-0

"Regina?" Emma pushed the door open. "Can I come in?"

Regina eased down the stairs and greeted her with the least convincing smile Emma had ever seen. "Yes."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Does something seem amiss, Ms. Swan?"

Emma approached cautiously. In her mind, Regina was a soufflé fresh from the oven. The slightest startle might cause her to deflate entirely. "A little."

"Well nothing is."

"Okay." She slipped her hands onto Regina's shoulders and tugged the brunette closer. Although Regina stiffened at first, she relaxed into the embrace. Emma nestled her nose into Regina's hair and tried to guess the scent of Regina's shampoo.

After several minutes, Regina drew back. "Would you care for some lunch?"

"Yes I would."

"Come along, then."

They retired to the kitchen and Emma jumped up to sit on the countertop. Regina shot her a disappointed glare, but made no mention of how much effort she'd put into cleaning the house. Emma smirked and kicked her heels against the cabinets.

"So where's the kid."

Regina's hand faltered momentarily before it latched onto the fridge door. "He's out with friends."

"Something happened."

"It's nothing." Regina insisted.

"What're you so worried about?"

"He wouldn't tell me who he was with."

Emma rolled her eyes. "C'mere."

"I'm making lunch."

"It can wait." Emma waited until Regina had walked close enough to grab and then manhandled her closer. When the brunette was tucked between her legs, Emma draped her arms over Regina's shoulders and kissed her softly. "Be real. What's going on?"

Regina met her gaze, but ultimately dropped her eyes to Emma's mouth. She moved forward, but Emma pressed down on her shoulders. Seeing no way out except being at least somewhat honest, Regina sighed.

"It is immaterial." Moving quickly, before Emma could complain again, Regina continued. "But is it wrong to want to know where he's going? Who he's with? Am I asking too much?"

Emma grimaced. Her hands fiddled with Regina's hair while she sorted through her answer. "I don't really know. He's going through a weird time of life and the family I had when I was his age never really bothered asking me any of it. They weren't really model parents."

"I'm not trying to control him or who he sees. I just want to know."

"I know."

"In case there's an emergency. Someone should know, correct?"

"I know."

"Is this too much to ask of him?"

"We'll talk to him." Emma promised. She tugged gently on Regina's hair. "It's not too much. We just have to establish a structure, right? You're good at that. Make it known that if he's going to go out, he has to give you the basics."

This time when Regina went in for a kiss, Emma let it happen. Regina hid her smile by turning away as soon as it was over. She could practically feel Emma's beam, though she couldn't see it, and resolved to make Emma the most delicious lunch possible.

0-0-0

"I thought you weren't coming." Hansel tossed the football at Henry, who caught it with only a small bit of fumbling.

"Just had to get past my mom."

"She wasn't going to let you come out?"

"Nah, nothing like that." Henry tossed it back and slung his bag to the grass and joined Hansel in sitting on a picnic table. "She was just interrogating me. She doesn't need to know everything I'm doing, right?"

"Nope." Hansel leaned back and tucked his hands behind his head.

From the corner of his eye, Henry examined Hansel's body – especially the strip of stomach bared to the world when the other boy flopped to the table. His lower lip popped into his mouth and he averted his gaze.

"Didn't see you at lunch yesterday."

"Gretel skipped out. She dragged me with her."

"Why?"

"I dunno. She doesn't like being alone."

"No, I mean why go with her?"

"School doesn't matter."

Henry rubbed the back of his neck. "But it kinda does. What do you want to do?"

"Probably toss the ball around some – maybe get a milkshake."

"I mean in life."

"Oh. I'll just take over Dad's shop. Don't need a high school diploma for that."

"Don't you want more?"

"More?" Hansel twisted to look at Henry. "We can't leave Storybrooke like you can. This is where we're stuck for eternity, Hen. There's no college for us, no big shiny future. Just the jobs our parents leave us."

"Online classes. You could go to an online college."

"It's not important."

"Yes it is!" Henry slammed his hands onto the picnic table. "I can't be the only one who cares!"

Hansel sat up slowly. "It's important to you that I don't skip out?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I won't, even if she threatens me."

Henry grinned nervously. Their hands were dangerously close and he wiggled his pinky until it grazed Hansel's. Hansel looked away, but didn't withdraw his hand. Just a little further, Henry thought, and they'd be holding hands. The image made his mouth feel like sandpaper.

"Hansel!" Henry pulled his hand back into his lap and Hansel sat bolt upright as Gretel stampeded up to them. "I've been looking all over for you. Where the fuck have you been?"

"Here." Hansel flinched away from her voice. "You knew I was hanging out with Hen today."

"You ditched me. We were s'posed to lift comics today. That's what we do every Saturday."

"Sorry." Henry reached for his bag. His gaze lingered on Hansel, but flittered briefly to Gretel. "I didn't mean to disrupt anything. I'll call you later?"

"Get lost." Gretel shoved him none too gently. "Hansel and I have things to be doing."

Henry stumbled away as Gretel pulled her unwilling brother towards town.

0-0-0

He didn't bother removing his shoes, though he knew it would bother Regina and he was aware that she'd just vacuumed. It would give her more to clean, he reasoned, and she'd appreciate having something to do. He tread into the kitchen, dug through the pantry, and settled on a bag of baked chips. He hated baked chips, but they were as close to junk food as Regina would permit. He'd have to talk to Emma about sneaking him something less healthy.

The house was quiet. He'd assumed he'd hear his mother puttering around somewhere, or the roar of the vacuum, but instead he heard nothing but the crackle of the bag and the clop of his shoes on the hardwood. Perhaps she was in the study. He meandered over, crunching chips and wiping his fingers on his shirt as he went.

"Mom?" He poked his head in and then jerked backward. "I'll be upstairs."

Emma gave Regina a gentle shove. "Go after him. We'll finish this later, I promise."

"He'll have questions."

"So answer them." Emma pulled on Regina's blouse and stole one final kiss. Her tongue remained for a moment after her lips retreated. "Gimme a call if you need to, but I think you got this."

"You're running."

"Probably." Emma chuckled. "Hell, yeah I am. But he's your kid, right?"

"Our kid." Regina corrected.

"Do you really want me loitering in the corner while you have a serious heart to heart with your beloved son? Think of the bonding."

"What happened to the brave woman who gave Henry the talk?"

"Uh, she left as soon as the matter of her own love life came up." Emma pecked Regina's nose and went to the door. "I believe in you."

"Thank you, dear." Regina followed her to the door and shook her head at Emma's retreating form. Coward, she thought but the bite of the word was removed largely by the rolling of her eyes.

0-0-0

"Henry?" She rapped on his door and waited until he grunted before entering. "I would like to talk to you about what you saw."

"I thought you said you'd tell me if you and Emma were in a relationship."

"We aren't, Henry."

"So you're just making out with her because the weather's nice?" He pushed back from his desk and spun in his chair to face her. "Stop lying."

"I'm not lying." She examined the taut lines of his face. "I wish you would believe me."

"You haven't exactly given me much to trust."

Her lips quivered ever so slightly. "I'm trying."

He rotated so his back was to her. "Then what were you doing?"

"We're merely enjoying each other's company." Regina sighed. "And you returned sooner than I expected."

"Yeah, well it was sooner than I expected, too."

She stepped deeper into his lair. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"If you just want to talk, I can listen." She seized onto the opportunity to ease back into his confidence. "I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"What would you do if you knew someone who was being used by someone else, like really obviously, but that someone couldn't help himself because the other someone was like really close to him." Henry trailed off. "But you knew it wasn't good for him."

"Is this about Hansel?" She gauged the flush that flooded his cheeks. "This seems more like Ms. Swan's realm of expertise."

He ran a hand through his hair, which, she noticed, could use a trim. "Yeah. Thanks anyway."

"But-" She stumbled onward. She couldn't walk away from this. He was looking for assistance and she was going to try. "If you truly feel that he needs your help, you should do something about it. Not without his knowledge, however."

"So I should talk to him?"

"Yes."

"But she's always around."

"Would you like to invite him to dinner?"

"Oh, no." He gasped. She wondered what exactly about the offer had affronted him. "Thanks, but seriously no way."

She buried the hurt under an insincere smile. "If you change your mind, let me know."

0-0-0

Emma answered her phone on the third ring. She wiped her eyes, checked the time, and bit back a groan. "Regina, any reason you're calling at three thirty in the morning?"

"Henry hates me." The words were even and measured, as if Regina had practiced saying them several times before calling.

"No he doesn't."

"What are we?"

Emma fought a yawn. "People? You're not making sense."

"Us, Ms. Swan. Emma. What are we? To each other?"

"What do you want us to be?"

There was a small intake of air, followed up by a nearly silent sigh. "I don't know."

"I don't either. Why do we have to call it something?"

"Henry needs to know."

"This isn't his business."

"It is. What we do together affects him. Emma, he walked in on us."

"Tell him whatever you want. I won't mind. Promise."

"Did I wake you?"

Emma flumped back down onto her pillow. "No, of course not. I'm always up at half past three."

"I hadn't realized the time."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No. That's not necessary. Sorry to have disturbed you."

Emma tossed her phone aside. She slipped out of bed and dressed quickly. In less than twenty minutes, she was shivering on Regina's porch, knocking as loudly as she dared. The hassle was worth it, however, when Regina's haggard face came into view. She was where she was needed.

0-0-0

Henry eyed Emma suspiciously at the breakfast table. He crunched his cereal with narrowed eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him, but tucked it safely away before Regina took notice.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Having breakfast." She responded, quite a bit louder than he had. His eyes darted to Regina, who had yet to visibly respond to their conversation.

"No, I mean like with my mom?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"It's not." He turned his attention to his cereal.

"How's Hansel?"

"F-fine." His lips tightened, and Emma was pleased to see a bit of Regina coming out of his mannerisms.

"He your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Oh come on."

"That's none of your business!"

"Whatever I have with your mom, it's none of your business either."

He huffed. "Of course it is."

"What are you two talking about?" Regina set an apple in front of Emma. "An apple a day, dear."

"Yeah, probably should keep Whale as far away as possible. Thanks." In exchange for the fruit, Emma gave Regina a grin. "Son, there is a matter we must discuss."

"God." He slumped down in his chair. "You've already embarrassed yourself once this month, isn't that enough?"

"Of course not. I know you're trying to become your adult self right now, Henry, but you can't just skip out on your mom."

"But-"

"Nope." Emma waved away his complaint. "End of discussion. If she wants to know who you're going to be with, you tell her names. And you be honest. If she wants to know where you'll be, you'll tell her. And if you go somewhere different, you'll text her. Got it?"

"This is so unfair. What, are you afraid I'm going to get kidnapped? We know every single person in town."

"I worry." Regina found her voice. "I won't bother you. I just need to know."

"Cut your mom a break, kid. That's all she wants from you. A few paltry details. You can part with those, can't you?"

He grunted, but at Emma's expectant face, nodded and answered properly. "Yes."

"Alright. I'll let you guys get back to your day." Emma kissed Regina's cheek on her way out.

As soon as she was gone, Henry turned to Regina. "Can I have Hansel over for dinner?"

She blinked. "Of course."

"Okay, sweet." He carried his bowl to the sink. "Is it cool if we eat, like, in the basement or something?"

Regina stared at her hands. "Sunday dinners are family dinners."

"It's just one."

She felt like she was doing something wrong, but she smiled at him as widely as she could. "I suppose we can work something out."

"Any chance of getting pizza?"

"No."

"Had to try." He moved to the doorway. "I'm going out."

"Yes?"

"So we're seriously going to do this?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, seriously seriously?" He drummed his fingers on the door frame. "I'm not doing anything wrong. … I'm meeting Grace at the library to work on a school project."

"Thank you."

He hugged her suddenly. "Yeah."

She leaned against the counter as he left and resisted the urge to call Emma and give the other woman an immediate update on their success.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina cut the tape holding the box closed and dug through the paper. Such a large box, she thought, for such a small book. She flipped through the pages, a bit curious about the information at which Henry would soon be looking. The page about masturbation caused her to shut the book quickly. Perhaps it was better that she didn't know.

"You home?"

She lifted her head. Emma leaned against the doorframe while her knuckles rapped on the window portion of the screen door. Feeling embarrassed by what she had been doing immediately before Emma's intrusion, she shoved the book back in the box and shoved the box away from her body.

"Yes."

"Can I come in?"

"If you must."

"You're uncomfortable about something." Emma laughed as she stepped inside. "You're being sassy."

"I hate you." Regina fought to keep her expression dour, but when Emma nuzzled her neck, a smile ruined everything. "The book came."

"And you looked through it." Emma reached past her and snagged the box. "How many smiling penises are in this one?"

"Smiling…?"

"Gotta make it fun and accessible to kids." Emma elaborated. She checked out a few pages and snorted. "At least it's got the basics. Is talking to us really that mortifying, though?"

"Apparently." Regina snatched the book from Emma's fingers. "I'm assuming you're here for a reason."

"I can't just stop by to see you?"

"You may."

"But you're right." Emma watched Regina return the book once more to its box and settled her hands on Regina's hips. "You missed lunch today."

Regina wished that Emma wouldn't look so utterly disappointed, but the blonde's perfect pout was definitely a weapon. "I was attending to some urgent matters."

"Blah-blah-blah. That's a politician's way of not answering a question. So come on. What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Emma stepped away.

Regina moved with her, fingers curling through the belt loops of Emma's jeans. "I went through his room."

"Oh, Regina…"

"I know I shouldn't have." Regina stared expectantly at Emma, but Emma wasn't sure if she was looking for support or bracing for reprisal.

"Did you put everything back where you found it?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then no harm, no foul."

"My assumption was that you would advocate for honesty."

Emma shrugged. "When it's useful. Telling him you went through his stuff would really not be helpful right now. He'd just get angry and withdraw. You want him to talk to you, right? So just let it go. Don't do it again."

"I won't."

A moment of silence elapsed before Emma rolled her eyes. "So what did you find?"

"He has a pornographic magazine under his bed."

"Playboy?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really." Emma ran her hands down Regina's arms. On their trip back up, they slipped under Regina's sleeves and towards the brunette's back. Regina pressed against her. "No guns, though? Or weed?"

"There was a plate on his desk." Regina's lip curled up. "I don't know if it was his science fair project or simply leftovers from dinner two weeks ago."

"Yum."

"It nearly killed me to just leave it sitting there. I can still see it growing and putting off disgusting little spores-"

"You just need a good distraction." Emma dipped down and moved her lips across Regina's cheek.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed. "Are you volunteering?"

"Mm." The rest of their discussion was shelved for a later date as Emma's tongue traced the outline of Regina's lips.

0-0-0

Henry took a bite from his sandwich, chewed slowly, and set it aside. His eyes roved the lunch room, but finally settled on the slight girl eating across from him. She shook her head at him and nibbled on her orange.

"He's not here."

"I know." He couldn't keep the surly tone from his voice.

"Could be a lot of things." She offered. "Maybe he's helping a teacher."

"Sure." He slumped down. "It doesn't matter. Whatever."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with Hansel anyway?"

He glared at her. "Grace! Seriously, do you have to announce it so loud for everyone to hear?"

"Sorry."

"I'm not concerned." Henry continued. "So lay off."

"Okay." She tossed the orange peel into her discarded brown paper bag. "Did you get that introduction paragraph edited?"

"Uh…"

"It's due tomorrow, Henry."

"I know!"

"This is my grade, too."

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me as a lab partner." He groused.

"I'm not." A sweet smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "You're smart, when you want to be."

"Hey."

"So just want it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stop looking for him." She snapped her fingers in his face until his eyes moved back to her. "You're worse off than I thought."

"No I'm not." He shot back. It was a flimsy counter argument, but it was the best he had.

0-0-0

"Shoot." Emma stood quickly, straightening her shirt as she hurried to where she'd cast her gear aside. She pulled her radio out of its holster. "Sheriff Swan."

"We've got a possible 484 at the corner store."

"Alright. I'm on my way." Emma turned and watched Regina fix her lipstick. "I've gotta go take care of this."

"Of course." Regina stood. "You will be back for dinner."

Emma smiled at the demand. "Of course."

0-0-0

Emma pulled the cruiser into the nearest parking space and unbuckled. She pulled her chapstick from her pocket and quickly slathered a layer on her lips before heading into the store. There was no rush, after all. The longer the perpetrators had to wait, the more nervous they would be when she finally swaggered in.

Her heart sank when she stepped inside and spotted the purported shoplifters. The shop owner had a firm grip on one ear of each child.

"Mathilda, you can let go." The woman growled once, but released. Both children immediately grabbed their injured heads. "What did they take?"

"Him, nothing." She looked about ready to spit on him, so Emma pulled the boy to her side. "Her, half the candy aisle."

"Are you going to press charges?"

Hansel stared up at her with wide frightened eyes. Gretel stared out at the street, a bored expression playing across her features. Mathilda shrugged. "Don't got much on the boy, other than playing look out and skipping school."

"And the girl?"

"Take them home." Mathilda folded her arms over her ample bosom. "They're not allowed in here anymore."

"But this is where I get my-" Hansel started. His words sputtered and died at her ferocious glare.

"Send someone else inside. This is the last time. Now get out."

Emma escorted the now silent duo to the car, pushed them gently into the backseat, and drove them to their father. Gretel jumped out the moment Emma neared the garage where Michael was hard at work, but Hansel lingered.

"Um, Sheriff Swan…"

"What, kid?" The disappointment in her voice caused him to avert his pleading gaze.

"Please, don't tell Henry."

Looking at him in the rearview mirror was like looking into the past – she had once been in his position, so she grunted. "I won't. Just – cut it out, huh? You're just lucky she didn't press charges. You don't need that on your record."

"It doesn't matter." His gaze returned to her face. "But thanks. For not telling on me, I mean."

"You won't be thanking me once I have a talk with your dad." She shooed him from the vehicle.

0-0-0

Henry tossed the book onto his bedspread. The look on Regina's face when she handed it to him was one he wouldn't soon forget. He wasn't sure which one of them was more embarrassed by the silent transaction. He sat in his desk chair, spun idly, and pulled his cell phone out.

**Why weren't you at lunch?** His thumb hovered over the send button, but he scrunched his nose and deleted everything. **Sup?**

That was better, he decided. That way Hansel didn't think he was some sort of super creep who kept track of his comings and goings. There was a long delay and Hansel's message didn't do much to assuage Henry's piqued curiosity.

**NMU?**

**Just hanging at home.**

**Cool.**

Henry stared at his phone and sighed. There was no easy way to pry into Hansel's affairs – he could either drop the matter, or let Hansel know of his small obsession.

**Didn't see you at lunch.**

**Wasn't there.**

**Figured.**

**Yeah.**

Henry went through three versions of his next text before settling on: **Doing anything tomorrow after school?**

**Yeah – helping Dad at the garage.**

**Oh.**

**Sorry.**

**It's fine.**

Henry turned to his homework and tried not to frown too deeply. After working on the introduction, he pushed his chair towards his bed and picked up the book.

0-0-0

Emma pressed her forehead against Regina's. "Did he say anything?"

Regina gasped and strained to keep focused despite Emma's wandering fingers. "No. Just took the book and left."

"Maybe give him some space, then."

"That's what I've been doing. I don't appreciate-"

"What's wrong?" Emma pinched the skin under her fingertips. "I'm not questioning your parenting, Regina."

Regina kissed Emma roughly and tugged the blonde's lower lip into her mouth. There were too many worries crashing through her to name just one and it was easier to simply find comfort in Emma's embrace. Emma allowed this for a time, one hand sliding up to cup the back of Regina's head.

"Emma-" Regina panted when Emma pulled away.

"Do you ever want to leave Storybrooke?"

The question caught Regina off guard. She examined Emma's lips until she felt ready to answer. "I've thought about it, but where would I go?"

"The world's a big place."

"I am aware." The bite was coming back into Regina's voice, so Emma pecked her lips again.

"I just meant, if you could go anywhere, even just for a day, where would you want to go?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What about you?"

Emma fiddled with a few strands of dark hair. "I spent a lot of my life looking for a home. 'S not something you just walk away from, y'know?"

"So you'd stay?"

"It depends."

"On?"

Emma moved back in and finished their conversation with a kiss that left Regina senseless.

0-0-0

"Don't forget your lunch." Regina held up the bag.

He grabbed it from her, stuffed it into his pack, and hurried to the door. "Thanks, Mom."

"What's the hurry?" She followed behind him, more slowly.

Part of him wanted to shrug off her question because it really wasn't any of her business – but he also didn't want another stern talking to from Emma. He stepped into his shoes, permanently tied for extreme efficiency, and gritted his teeth. "I have to go print out my lab report, or Grace's going to kill me."

"You have a printer."

"I'm out of black ink. Have been for like months."

"You should have told me. I'll get some-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by the firm slam of the front door.

0-0-0

Henry stapled the papers and sighed. The library was almost entirely empty this early in the morning and he appreciated the quiet. The hallways would already be filled with students preparing for the day but the library was a sanctum. On his way to the exit, he spotted a familiar pair of eyes watching him.

"Hey…" He whispered.

Hansel held his book to his chest. "What're you doing here?"

"Printing." Henry waggled the lab report. "Whatcha reading?"

"Heart of Darkness."

"Never heard of it." Henry hesitated. Sitting down could be a bother to his friend, but he also wanted to talk. Hansel solved the problem with a bookmark. As soon as the book hit the table, Henry took a seat.

"It's pretty decent." Hansel rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm in here most mornings, if you want to come read, too."

"I thought you didn't care about grades and that stuff."

"I don't. But I like reading."

"It's an escape." Henry added. "Listen, I wanted – you don't have to… Uh. Okay. The thing is I don't think Gretel is helping you like at all."

"She's my sister."

"I know. But you're important, too."

"You think I'm important?"

Henry flushed. "Well, anyway. I gotta go meet Grace and turn this in. But just – like – don't do anything stupid."

"She told you, didn't she?"

"What?"

"She promised she wouldn't." Hansel slumped forward. "Look, I know I told you I wouldn't skip anymore, but she's really persuasive."

"You skipped yesterday?"

"She didn't tell?"

"Who?"

"Nobody." Hansel sat up straight again. "Talk to you later."

Henry opened his mouth to question further, but Hansel opened the book again and tried to look studious.

0-0-0

Henry sat outside the principal's office, one eye slowly swelling shut. He tried not to blink too much because it seemed to only make it worse. His knuckles were bruised, but he was aware that he had gotten much worse than he'd given. He stared at his hands and wondered if Gretel was built out of bricks.

"Henry?" Emma jogged down the hallway. "What happened, kid?"

"Got in a fight."

"Well, no duh." She dug around in her pockets and pulled out a receipt. "I don't have a napkin or a tissue, sorry."

He dabbed the thin paper to his upper lip and winced. "Is Mom coming?"

"No. They called me first and I told them they didn't have to bother." The relief that crashed across his face made Emma grin. "It's just putting off the inevitable, though. We can't just tell her you fell down a flight of stairs."

"Why not?"

"Because you look like you got punched."

He smiled weakly and reopened one of his cuts accidentally. "If it makes you feel any better, I was protecting someone."

"Hansel."

"N-no."

"Kid, your principal already explained everything. Gretel tried to have him leave during lunch and you decked her. Or tried to."

His grip on the receipt tightened. "She can't just boss him around."

"Kid, I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong impression. I know it probably looks like my first response to everything is violence but that's not the right way to deal with things. I'm trying to be better, so I'd like you to promise to try hard, too."

"Did you promise my mom?"

Emma's lips twitched. "Maybe."

"I know you're dating her."

"Did she tell you that?" He shook his head negatively. "Then don't make assumptions, Henry."

"So you're not."

"Well, I don't know."

"Stop lying."

"Fine. I haven't asked her about it because it scares me."

"Why?"

"Maybe you've noticed, but relationships in my life don't really work out the way I want them to."

"My mom's different."

"I think so, too." Emma slipped her arm around his shoulders. "But it's kinda like – why jinx it? Whatever we're doing, we're happy."

"Is it always scary?"

"If feelings are involved? Oh yeah." Emma squeezed him. "Did you want to talk about-"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry I asked."

"Are you sure we can't tell Mom I fell down the stairs?"

"You want us to be honest with you, right?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah."

"Then you have to be honest with us, too. Even about the stuff that's hard."

"You don't talk about the hard stuff."

His comment halted her next few words. "You're right."

"So I don't have to?"

"Oh, you still do." She grinned down at him. "Do you want me there for moral support?"

"You think you could sweeten her up for me?"

"I don't know about that. I can try, but I think she's really going to blow a gasket over this one, kid."

He ducked his head. "I had to try."

"For what it's worth, I'm proud that you stuck up for your friend. Never stop that. But probably stop brawling in the lunchroom. If only for your mother's sake."

"Yeah."

"But if you're going to do it again, I'll get you some karate lessons." She took the bloody receipt from him and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. His smile this time was more confident and they waited together for the principal to see them.


	5. Chapter 5

enry stared down at his plate. Even after applying ice, his eye was still incredibly swollen and he couldn't bring himself to meet Regina's harsh gaze. Emma cleared her throat and he kicked her under the table.

"Henry, stop with the violence."

He blushed. "Em-ma."

"Okay, let's just get this all on the table. Regina, you're clearly upset."

"I'm not upset." Regina countered. She reached for the gravy boat. "I'm disappointed."

Henry winced. "Mom…"

"Henry. You were in a fight. What am I supposed to feel?"

"Proud." He jammed his fork into his potatoes. "I stood up for what was right."

"This is on your permanent record!"

"For a good reason!"

"What will potential colleges think of that? You're throwing away your future!"

"I am not!"

Emma slapped her palm against the table. "Jesus Christ on a cracker! Henry, fighting is stupid. Don't do it again. Regina, it'll be fine. That's why there are essays. All he has to do is write: Dear College, I once was in a physical altercation because I'm a good loyal boy who wouldn't let my friend get pushed around. You need a good loyal boy like me at your school."

"How would you know about college applications?" Regina snapped.

Emma stood, her face twisting with an emotion Regina couldn't identify. "Okay, well, you guys have a good night."

For a moment, Regina stared at the seat Emma had vacated, her lips parted in confusion. She stood and slowly followed Emma to the front hall. "I'm sorry."

Emma shrugged into her jacket. "Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

Regina was silent, so Emma leaned in, pecked her cheek, and left.

0-0-0

Henry knotted his bed sheets together. It was nearly half past midnight and he was late, but Regina kept odd hours. He'd waited patiently to hear her bedroom door close and then launched himself into escape mode. With the sheets secured to his bed, he opened his window and climbed slowly to the ground.

It was a short distance to the park, but he sprinted to make up for lost time. For a moment he thought he was too late, but then a shadow peeled itself away from the tree line and approached.

"I thought you weren't going to show."

"No, just took forever for my mom to go to bed."

Hansel extended his arm, a book in his hand. "I think you'll like this."

Henry took it cautiously. "I don't really read much anymore."

"Not since the fairy tales?"

"Right. Things got a little too real."

"This one's totally fiction, I promise."

"What is it?" Henry peered at it. "The House of the Scorpion? What's it about?"

"Just read it."

Henry tucked it under his arm. "Yeah, okay. If it's important to you, or whatever."

Hansel let a small shy smile onto his lips. "I wanted to say thank you."

"No, it wasn't a big deal…"

"You punched my sister."

"And she beat the crap out of me." Henry rolled his good eye.

Hansel licked his lips and stared at the ground. "Nobody pays attention."

"What d'you mean?"

"I do what she tells me, because what does it matter?" His hand crept over his stomach and latched onto his opposite arm. "She notices me."

"Plenty of people notice you."

"Okay."

"Well, I notice you." Hansel's gaze lifted slowly. Their eyes met and the sudden silence was almost oppressive. Henry stepped closer. "So you don't have to just do whatever she wants."

"I have to do what you want?"

"No. You do what you want."

"I don't know what I want to do."

Henry laughed a little too loudly, trying to break the awkward tension mounting between them. Hansel shushed him quickly, but chuckled as well even as he did so. When Henry returned home an hour later, he rummaged through his closet until he found his flashlight. He crawled into bed, pulled the covers over his head, and began to read.

0-0-0

Emma accepted the Tupperware container without a word. Regina stood awkwardly a foot or so away, her hands clasped in front of her. After searching Regina's gaze, Emma popped the top off and found a heaping helping of lasagna.

"This isn't leftovers."

"I made it fresh."

It went unsaid that lasagna was Emma's favorite and this was an apology.

"Thanks."

"Henry snuck out last night." Regina seated herself on the edge of Emma's desk. "I want to talk to him about it, but he just runs out of the house in the morning and when he comes home, it's straight to his room. And I'm not allowed in there."

"One of my foster families used to take the door to my room off the hinges if I was being a little shit." Emma tried not to let the joy her taste buds were experiencing show on her face and mostly succeeded. "You could try that. You said you wouldn't go in without permission – you didn't say you wouldn't take his door away."

"But he won't have privacy."

"Privacy isn't a right. It's a privilege."

"I don't have the tools."

"I do. I'll come by later and do it for you."

Regina's face relaxed. "I'll be making shepherd's pie."

"Any chance for dessert?"

"What would you like?"

Emma found that she liked apologetic Regina. Her stomach was definitely benefitting. "Apple pie?"

"Very well."

0-0-0

"You can't do this!"

Emma tugged the pin from the hinges. "Clearly I can."

"This is so unfair."

"Kid, you snuck out in the middle of the night. You really think your mom can't punish you for it?"

"She can ground me for longer."

"A lot of good that's been doing." Emma eased the door away from the frame and tilted it. Once it was on an angle, she walked it through the gaping opening. "Just prove to her that you deserve your privacy again and I'll come put it back."

"I need it."

"For what? What are you doing in there that needs so much privacy?"

He flushed. "Nothing."

"Kid, I'm going to let you in on a secret – she knows that you're a teenage boy. I'm sure are things you won't be able to do for a while, but it's not going to kill you. The other kids might tell you that it's not good for you to hold it in, but it's all lies. Just read the book."

She carted his door down the hall and ignored his plaintive stare. Regina was waiting for her in the guestroom, her hands clenched into fists to keep them from wavering. Emma set the door down against the wall and dusted her hands against her jeans.

"Was he angry?"

"Well, yeah."

Regina curled against her and her arm slipped around Regina's back. They stood perfectly still for a moment – Regina breathing in Emma's scent and marinating in the moment, Emma enjoying her protective position and reveling in Regina's reliance upon her.

0-0-0

Henry fled the house and forgot his lunch, so intent was he on meeting Hansel in the library. His rush was unnecessary – he arrived in the library with the borrowed book in his hands but Hansel was nowhere to be found. He sat at a table near the entrance, propped the book open, and watched the doors.

0-0-0

He was grounded, he knew that, but Henry chose to walk to the Sheriff's station rather than home as soon as the school day was over. Hansel hadn't shown up at the library and during lunch the other boy had been eating with a girl. Not just any girl, either. Tiffany Bell. Henry's scowl darkened at the thought. Tiff was a known associate of Gretel and it made Henry's skin crawl to see Hansel actually getting along with the enemy.

"Emma?"

The blonde was hunched over a pile of paperwork, but looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, kid. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course."

He walked past her and rattled his fingers along the holding cell bars. "Okay, so you're a hero."

"Uh, that's highly questionable."

"Just go with me a second, will you?"

"Okay. Fine. I'm a hero."

"How would you help someone who doesn't really seem to know he needs helping?"

"Is this about Hansel?" At his embarrassed silence, Emma leaned back in her chair and nodded sagely. "You want to keep him out of trouble. I get that. But does he want to stay out of trouble?"

"I think he likes being in trouble, because then people notice him." Henry paused. "How did you help my mom?"

"By just being there – and by not expecting anything. Most people will always want something from you, Henry, but some people just want to be around you. Those are the people you ought to know and talk to."

"I want him to stop getting in trouble."

"So you throw yourself into a fist fight? Getting him to avoid trouble by getting in trouble yourself – yeah, you're setting a great example."

Henry's fingers flew up to tenderly press against his black eye. "She was going to make him skip school."

"Sometimes you have to let people make mistakes. The choice really isn't yours to make."

"But it's better to stay in school."

"Sure, you can say that. But that's from your perspective. I'm not trying to be an asshole, but maybe his priorities are different than yours."

"He wants to go to online college."

"Do you want that for him? Or does he want that for him?"

"I…" Henry straightened. "We both want it for him."

"Okay." Whether he understood her point and was merely posturing, or was truly obtuse, Emma wasn't sure. But she tipped her head towards her paperwork. "You should get home. Your mom is probably going to be furious you're skipping out on being grounded some more."

"You're my mom, too." He argued. "And I'm with you. That's not going out with friends. I'm not breaking the rules of being grounded."

Emma laughed. "Good luck, kid. Tell me how well she buys that."

0-0-0

"I've thought about it." Regina's fingers traced meaningless shapes against Emma's bare stomach. "I'd like to go to the Caribbean."

"Like a cruise?"

"I don't care how we get there." Regina paused. "How I get there."

"Yeah?"

"I like warm weather."

"I have no idea why you wouldn't like snow."

Regina rolled her eyes. "It would merely be a nice vacation. Maine isn't known for its tropical weather, after all."

"Sounds like it would be fun."

"It would." The wistful tone of Regina's voice drew Emma's mouth to the brunette's clavicle.

"I always wanted to go to college."

"I didn't know."

"Some dreams die harder than others." Emma's tongue flicked over Regina's throat. "I applied when I got out of jail."

"You didn't get in?"

"I did. Got a bit of a scholarship, too, for my difficult circumstances."

"Why aren't you Emma Swan, PhD?"

"When it comes down to it, I just wasn't such a good fit. I don't make friends easily, I don't like authority." Emma bit down on the tip of Regina's chin. "It was too much. I ran."

"Would you ever go back?"

"Probably not."

"I suppose neither of us will know how to handle Henry's college years."

"I don't want to talk about that." Regina's nails dug into the nearest fleshy surface when Emma's mouth attached itself to her earlobe.

"Because it's difficult?"

Emma closed her eyes. "Yes."

Regina pushed up, rolling them so that she was straddling Emma's hips. "Running is not an acceptable response."

"I know that…"

"I won't allow it." Regina's mouth was hot against her jugular. Despite the insistence that they talk things through, Regina readily accepted Emma's hands sliding down her back.

0-0-0

"You didn't come last night."

Henry set his book aside and tried to keep a blank face. "My mom caught me last time. I got in trouble."

"Sorry." Hansel moved to take a seat, but Henry stood.

"I was just on my way out. I'll catch you later."

"Wait, Hen…"

"What?"

"I know you saw me at lunch the other day. With Tiff."

"Dude, I don't care who you eat lunch with."

Hansel recoiled. "Okay, good."

"I just mean, you have other friends." Henry backtracked. "I'm not like some sort of clingy girl, or whatever."

"Yeah."

"I – okay. Well. Uh, see you later."

"Does it bother you?" Hansel's voice did more to halt Henry than his hand latching onto Henry's shoulder.

Henry stuttered a moment, but quickly regained his bearings. "Why did you give me the book?"

"I thought you'd like it."

"It's about the clone of a mean old man."

"Who turns out different." Hansel removed his hand from Henry's person. "I'll eat lunch with you today, if you want."

"You don't have to."

"Still."

"I don't want to eat with Tiff."

"It'll just be me."

"Fine."

Henry brushed past Hansel, purposely grazing their hands together. It sent a rush of excitement down his spine, but he wouldn't allow himself to glance back and see if Hansel had reacted to the minute touch.

0-0-0

"I'm grounded." Henry sighed. "But maybe you could come over?"

Hansel glanced at Grace, who was watching the entire interplay with keen interest. "Your mom doesn't seem to like me much."

"She's just like that with everyone. It would literally kill her to be nice to anyone but me and Emma, I think."

"If you're sure she won't mind…"

0-0-0

Regina cut up two apples and poured two glasses of milk. Her initial anger at Henry bringing a friend home while being grounded had faded quickly. Emma said Hansel wasn't a bad kid, and perhaps it would do the young man some good to be around Henry. She just hoped it wouldn't spoil Henry to be around Hansel.

She carried the tray of snacks to the living room where the boys were lounging on the couch. The television was blaring cartoons, but they were talking rather intently to one another rather than watching it. They barely noticed her setting the food down, but Henry's hand snaked over to the fruit within moments.

Backing out of the room, she watched the happiness splitting Henry's face into a wide grin. It was hard to find fault with Hansel when he evoked such joy from her son. A pair of hands slipped around her middle and she nearly jumped with surprise.

"They're kinda cute together, huh?"

"I shouldn't have given you a key."

"Pff." Emma nuzzled her neck. "It was nice that you let Hansel stay, even though Henry's being punished."

"It was either allow the boy to stay or look like a monster. The people have only just stopped calling me that every time I leave the house. I would hate to reawaken old grievances." Regina sniffed.

"I'm saying you're a good mom."

"I have my moments."

"You have more than moments." Emma sucked gently on Regina's neck until the brunette shoved her roughly away.

"Stop that."

"Afraid I'll leave a mark?"

"Are you claiming me?"

Emma choked on her own tongue.

0-0-0

It had been an exceptionally quiet day on patrol – it usually was, Emma amended, but this particular day seemed to be just dragging by. The radio had been silent and Emma could only trawl around town for so long. She passed by town hall and grimaced.

She hadn't answered Regina's call that morning, because she honestly didn't have a rational reason for sprinting out of the Mills household the night before. She felt rotten about the whole situation – but what was she supposed to say?

She glanced up into the building and spotted Regina staring down at her. Her phone buzzed against her hip. She really wanted to just ignore it, but Regina knew she was sitting there. There was no way she could make an excuse, like the phone was across the room or she was in the bathroom. She hesitantly pressed it to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Come inside."

"Are you going to yell at me?"

"No."

"That's a relief." Emma parked the cruiser and jogged up to the building. "I was afraid you were like a praying mantis."

"We haven't copulated, Ms. Swan." Regina huffed. "And I won't bite your head off."

"Oh, thank God."

"What's your favorite sweet?"

Emma hung up her phone and pushed her way into the mayoral office. "Well, you when you're not being an asshole. But food? Probably Almond Joys."

They collapsed against each other as if no spat had transpired. Emma's fingers wove through Regina's hair and tugged gently while Regina lapped at her jaw line. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the tenderness Regina's lips were capable of showing. She flinched, though, when Regina latched onto her neck, sucked harshly, and then pulled back to admire the brilliant red mark left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina opened the mailbox and rescued the three envelopes from within. One was a bill, the next an invitation to a public event the next week – but the third had no return address. Still a little wary, despite the distinct lack of threats in her general direction in quite some time, she stared at the thin white envelope a good long time before returning inside.

She could only resist for so long – she slid her finger under the lip, tore across, and lifted out a single photograph. Her lips quivered for a moment before turning up.

"Mom!" Setting the picture aside, she looked up and waited for Henry to bound around the corner. He slipped to a halt and grinned. "Can I go to the park?"

"You're grounded through next week."

"Oh, come on. I've been really good lately, haven't I?"

The discoloration around his eye was nearly gone. She pursed her lips. "Who are you meeting there?"

His expression twitched. "Hansel."

"Henry…"

"God, Mom. He's my friend. You didn't have a problem with him being here. Why can't I meet him at the park? This is so unfair."

"He's welcome to come here any time. But you are still grounded, young man." She reminded him.

"So would you let me go if I was seeing Grace?"

Her brow furrowed. "Of course not. It doesn't matter who you're seeing."

"So why'd you even bother asking?"

She had no valid excuse for him and so frowned deeply. "Go to your room, Henry."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Do not take that tone with me."

He glared silently and marched up the stairs. She stared back down at the photograph, picked it up, and moved to her study. Opening the upper drawer of her desk, she set the picture atop her pile of unused Post-It notes. She could hear Henry stomping around his room and sighed – she hated punishing him because a small secret part of her was worried he'd grow to resent her all over again.

0-0-0

"Would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?"

Grace examined his face and was silent until he began to squirm. To put him out of his misery, she smiled and replied: "Nope."

"What? Come on." Henry hurried after her down the sidewalk. "Why not?"

"Henry, do you think I'm dumb?"

"Of course not."

"I'm not going to be your cover girlfriend just so you can make Hansel jealous."

Henry's mouth popped open and he sputtered for the right words. "But – that's – I mean, well…"

"I'll ask him, though." She knocked her elbow into his side. "If he likes you, I mean."

"No, don't."

"You want to know, don't you?"

"No. I don't care. I'm not interested. This topic is closed." He watched her from the corners of his eyes. "D'you think he'd even tell you?"

"I don't know. But it's the only help I'll give you."

He watched her skip down the road, off towards the large empty mansion she shared with her father, and sighed. Hopefully she'd work her girly magic and he'd know if he even stood a chance. He was supposed to be a hero, but Emma was right – feelings were scary.

0-0-0

The station was almost always empty, so when David marched in at around noon, Emma perked up – and not just because he had two coffees with him. He set one in front of her and pulled a chair over. She burned her tongue on the first sip, but not even the heat could keep her from slurping down the delicious liquid.

"Thought you might like some company." He grinned at her closed eyes and happy expression. "And apparently you really like some coffee."

"I've been trying to avoid caffeine lately." She snorted. "But damn, it's so good."

"I'm sorry I brought you temptation." He reached for her cup, but she jerked further away and continued guzzling. "You were probably on a pretty long streak, too. How long since your last cup?"

"…two days…"

"Well I feel a little less guilty now."

"Do I feel like your daughter?"

He leaned over her desk and plucked up her paper weight. It was in the shape of a large silver key, with the words The Key to Success scrawled on the handle. He tossed it from hand to hand and grunted.

"I don't know."

"You and Snow – like, I get it. You're my parents. But I think I'm too old to suddenly have a mom and pop." She cradled the coffee near her chest. "I kinda – feel bad about it."

"I'm just glad to have you in my life – as a daughter or as a friend."

"I think I would have liked to have you as a father."

"I can teach you to ride a horse if you want."

"That your world's version of learning to ride a bike?"

"Probably."

"I'll see if I have time." She finished her coffee and tossed the paper mug into the trashcan.

"Regina letting you off your leash enough?"

"Um, excuse me, father. I am not on a leash."

He chuckled. "So it's more of a rope attached to your collar."

She balled a piece of paper up and chucked it at him. He dodged to the side, causing it to miss entirely.

"Henry's been acting up lately."

"He's a kid."

"Doesn't give him the right to act like a little terror."

"Hormones?"

"Gah, you're so much help."

He stood slowly. "I've never raised a child, Emma, but I was once a fourteen year old boy. The world's may be different, but boys are boys."

"Would you talk to him?"

"I don't think he wants Grandpa hanging around."

"You're Prince Charming." She argued. "He adores you and looks up to you all the time."

"Which would make it even worse that I know about his bad behavior. You want him to die of shame?"

"It'd be a nice change from usual cockiness these days."

He kissed her forehead and left her to her work.

0-0-0

Regina was surprised by the sudden appearance of Emma's hands on her middle, but let none of her shock show. Instead she leaned back into the blonde's embrace for a brief moment before continuing to chop up vegetables for dinner.

"I got a surprise in the mail this afternoon."

"Oh?" Emma pressed her mouth to the side of Regina's head.

"A letter with no return address."

"Sounds fishy. Was there anthrax?"

"Cute." Regina moved out of Emma's grip. "There was a picture inside."

Emma was glad Regina's back was to her so she could let her pleased grin spread as wide as it wanted. "What was it of?"

"Somehow, it was of me on the beach. The back of the picture claimed it was Regina Mills, Caribbean Vacation 2014."

"Spooky."

"How did you do it?"

Emma reached beyond Regina and snagged a piece of uncooked broccoli. "Maybe I like having my secrets."

"If you insist, dear."

"Fine. I'll tell you. I called up one of my old friends – she's a stewardess. Got the idea from a movie. Maybe you can't travel, but you can still vacation anywhere you want."

Regina fiddled with the stove top. "How did you convince her to do such a ridiculous task?"

Emma's fingers fluttered over the patch of her neck where the hickey used to reside. "I told her it was for someone special."

They both froze at the sound of Henry coming around the corner. He glanced at them, noted their tense postures, and shook his head.

"Mom, when's dinner going to be ready?"

"Half an hour, dear."

"I'm hungry."

"You can have an apple." Regina gestured to the fruit basket sitting on the table.

He pouted. "But I don't want an apple."

"Have an apple or wait." Emma cut in. "Why does everything have to be a battle with you?"

"I don't want an apple." He repeated.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Regina turned back to her preparation.

Henry took an apple, glared at Emma, and disappeared into another room. Emma sighed and leaned against the counter. Things were definitely easier when he was younger and still thought her to be some sort of legendary savior. Though he still admired her, the hero-worship was gone and he was well aware of her faults. It made it more difficult to force him to listen.

0-0-0

"So I asked him." Grace borrowed his pencil to pick under her nails. He hated when she did that, but she was an excellent lab partner so he usually bit his tongue.

"And?"

"He got really flustered and said that I was nice and all, but he wasn't interested."

"You weren't supposed to be asking about yourself."

"I just asked him in general. Just in case you didn't want him to know it was about you, dork." She flicked his forehead. "We didn't get to talk anymore because that sister of his showed up and bullied him into buying her a drink from the vending machine. He shut up after that."

"Are you going to ask again?"

"You can ask next time." She twisted toward the board as class began and he turned to doodling in his notebook.

He drew a lion in one corner and sighed. Class was important, but his own woes were so distracting. They were doing a lab that day with sheep hearts and Grace would just fill him in once the activity began. She wouldn't even mind, either.

"Henry, c'mon." She tugged on his sleeve. "Before they notice you're not paying attention."

He startled back to reality and followed her back to the lab benches. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just at least try to make an effort."

"I'm just – there's a lot going on."

She rolled her eyes. "Henry, you're letting him get to you. But we're fourteen. Get a grip, huh? And stop scowling at me."

"Whatever. What's the first step?"

A boy at the next lab table snickered. "What's the matter, Mills? I'd have thought you'd have plenty of practice with hearts."

He gripped his pencil tighter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many's your mom crushed lately?"

"Don't talk about my mom."

"Or what? Everyone knows you got your ass kicked by a girl."

Grace grabbed his arm, but he shook her off. "I let her win. Wouldn't look good, me beating on a girl."

"That's not the way she tells it." The boy slapped high fives with his lab partner. "Pussy."

"Shut up!"

"Is there a problem?"

Henry glanced at their teacher. "Nothing wrong over here."

"Yeah." The other boy laughed. "Nothing wrong."

"Get to work. You don't have enough time to mess around and complete everything."

As soon as the teacher walked away, Henry shot a dirty look at the boys. They flipped him off and set to work. Grace reeled him in and forced him to slice into the heart with a tiny scalpel.

0-0-0

"He's with that boy again."

Emma pulled Regina away from the sink. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm just worried." Regina admitted quietly. She kept her lips against Emma's neck and enjoyed feeling Emma's pulse throb against her. "I want to trust that he'll make the right decision – but he's gotten into a fight, he's snuck out – he's lied to us."

"It's not about Hansel, or any of his little friends." Emma's hands slipped under the hem of Regina's blouse and skittered across Regina's back. "It's just Henry. You've been through this before, haven't you? When he came to find me. He's trying to figure out who he is."

"I want to do it better this time."

"That's the first step."

"We should put his door back."

"If that's what you want."

"I just want him to want to be here again." Regina arched into Emma's touch. "He goes out so often now."

"You could always ground him again."

"He hasn't done anything wrong lately."

"I was kidding." Emma shifted her fingers lower, testing Regina's boundaries. "But really, no matter what, he's going to find something to complain about. You can't be a teenager without squabbling with your parents."

"If I might be honest?"

"You might."

"I have this awful feeling of foreboding that we're one argument from him hating me once again." Regina flinched, so Emma lifted her fingers once more. "I know I can't hold him close forever, but I can't let go. He's mine."

"He's ours."

"Mine and yours."

"Same difference, huh?"

"One refers to us as a single unit; the other denotes us as single beings." Regina tensed her arms around Emma's shoulders. "But I don't want to argue about that right now."

"You do what you need to do. I'll support whatever that is. He can't get angry with both of us."

"He could."

"Nah." Emma lowered her mouth to Regina's skin.

0-0-0

Henry stared at his door. He was glad it was back, but couldn't remember doing anything particularly good to earn it back. As a thank you, he meekly hugged Regina and stared up at her. She rubbed his back and gave him a tiny smile.

"Can we talk?"

She'd just given him his privacy back. Though he just wanted to go into his room, shut his door, and to text Hansel, he nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I wanted to address the fight."

"It happened." He tugged back, but managed to keep his temper in check. "It won't happen again. Isn't that good enough?"

"You have other tools for conflict resolution."

"Like cursing everyone?" He snapped. Her lips trembled in response.

"I haven't set the best example, I know that."

"So stop riding me so hard. You're not perfect either."

"I just don't want to see you hurt."

"You think if I get in more fights, I'll lose?"

"I don't want you to fight at all, win or lose." She reached for his shoulder, but he stepped out of reach. "Please, Henry."

"God, I already said it won't happen again."

"Okay."

"And would it like kill you to be happy that I stood up for someone?"

"I am proud of your moral compass. Just don't – follow it off a cliff."

"Don't you trust me at all?"

"I trust you, Henry. I can't say I trust your fellow students."

"Stop making this about Hansel! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Emma caught him shoplifting."

Henry's mouth wobbled. "That was just because of Gretel."

"In any event, I'm worried that you're aligning yourself with this boy and you'll end up in the back of a police cruiser as well."

The poison in his glare made her want to cry, but she stared him down. Deciding the conversation was over he spun on his heel, marched into his room, and slammed the door.

0-0-0

When her phone rang, Emma picked it up instinctively. She'd set Regina's number to a specific tone, so she'd know which call shouldn't be ignored in the middle of the night. The tones of Short Skirt, Long Jacket never failed to rouse her and this evening was no different.

"What's up?"

"I apologize."

"Fer what?" Emma pawed at her mouth and yawned.

"I'm pressuring you."

"To do what?" The line was silent for nearly a minute. Emma checked her screen to make sure the call was still ongoing. "Regina?"

"I expect too much. I cling too tightly."

"No. You care a whole damn lot. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't know what to do. I want to keep him close, but all I do is push him further away."

"The door thing didn't go over well?"

"It did for a few minutes."

"But then…?"

"I tried to talk to him about why it was taken away in the first place – his behavior and association with Hansel."

"Oh."

"Oh – is that all you have to say?"

"He probably doesn't even know what he's feeling right now."

"About Hansel?"

"Yeah. 'S tough to be his age and crushing on a friend."

"What difference does that make?"

"He's panicking. He thinks you want answers and he doesn't know what to say because he doesn't know what he's feeling." Emma hesitated. "I got in an argument with Snow this afternoon."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"She asked me about you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Emma stared up through the dark. "So cut him a little slack. It's tough to deal with new feelings."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't touch that."

Henry's finger, which was a centimeter away from poking a can of something, jerked back. He flashed a sheepish smile at Michael and backtracked to where Hansel was crouching near an engine. The other boy was intently tapping a wrench against his chin, leaving a smudge of grease on his skin. Henry wondered if it would be too awkward to wipe it away for him.

"What's this?"

Hansel shrugged. "It's my project. Dad says that if I can get it running again, that means I'm ready to help him with real cars."

"What's wrong with it?"

"If I knew, then I'd already have fixed it." Hansel countered his sarcastic words with a small smile. "I've been reading up on this sort of engine, but so far it's a whole lot of me pinching my fingers and getting dirty with no results."

Henry flushed at the thoughts burbling up in his mind. "I wish I could help."

"Yeah."

"You help out here a lot?"

"More lately."

"After you got caught."

"She did tell you."

"This again?" Henry shifted around so they were face to face. "Do you mean my mom?"

"Yeah. She promised she wouldn't."

"She breaks a lot of promises." He scowled. "And apparently so do you."

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't understand."

"I guess not."

"She's family. Haven't you done something you haven't wanted to or shouldn't have because family asked you to?"

Henry stood. "No."

"Whatever."

"I'm gonna go home." Henry waited for Hansel to tell him not to, but when the other boy was silent and red in the cheeks, Henry turned away.

0-0-0

Regina sorted through the myriad suggestions littering her desk and tossed out more than half of them. There was no way she was going to volunteer as a dunk-tank victim, no matter how many high school boys submitted that proposal. It was enough, she determined, that she let the Miner's Day festival continue after the curse broke. She showed up as well. There was no way she would ever allow herself to be humiliated by men and women chucking softballs at her, in the hopes of drenching her with water.

What, she thought, did they think she was the Wicked Witch of the West? She wouldn't melt and she wouldn't float. She would simply crawl out of the water with murderous intent in her eyes. It was best for all involved that she refused to take part.

"Regina?"

"I hadn't realized it was time for your appointment." Regina stared at the meek woman at the door. "But you've never quite cared for formalities, Snow."

"I know I'm early." Snow stepped forward, a pile of folders and loose papers in her arms. "I just – didn't think it would be a problem."

"You never do." Regina drawled. She gestured for Snow to take a seat. The woman's problem, Regina thought, was that she never thought about how things affected other people. Snow was the most ego-centric person she'd ever met, even if it wasn't malicious.

"I can leave and come back…"

"You're already taking up my time. So sit down and let's get this over with."

Snow nearly dropped her load on Regina's desk, but caught the surly woman's glare just in time. She cleared her throat and sat opposite. "I got all the information you asked for."

"I can see that."

Nervous, but unwilling to be talked to like she was mentally unfit for the task assigned to her, Snow straightened her shoulders. "The numbers don't add up. But I expect, after so many years of nobody actually keeping track of expenses…"

"Your point being?"

"It'll be expensive."

Regina waved her hand. "I was aware that was a possibility when I asked you to look into the matter. It just so happens that we're in a unique position right now – the Miner's Day festival is coming and with it comes the opportunity to raise the necessary funds."

Snow brightened. "That's a great idea!"

"The school should be outfitted with the proper tools for success."

"I agree."

"Clearly. Thank you for your timely, if over done, response." Regina stared at her, hoping Snow would understand the implicit dismissal.

But Snow had never understood the subtle glances. She remained seated. "I know this isn't the best time to ask about, well, personal matters…"

"So don't."

"But I have to know…"

"No, you don't." Regina glared the other brunette down. "I care very little for your personal life, and I expect you to keep your nose out of mine."

"Even when they overlap?"

"Especially then."

"I want to resolve things between us, Regina." Snow had the audacity to reach forward and touch Regina's forearm. "We're both adults now."

"And we were both children when your first interference set us on our path here."

Snow's fingers twitched and she drew her hand back into her lap. "I know you don't care what I think, but Emma wants us to get along."

"Ms. Swan hasn't voiced any such opinion to me."

"It would make her happy if we could at least be civil."

"We are civil." Regina's smirk took on a dangerous effect when her eyes narrowed. "Would you care to see me lose my cool?"

"This is exactly the problem. We can't simply talk."

"I don't need to talk to you to have a…"

"A what?" Snow asked when Regina trailed off. "A relationship with my daughter?"

"That's none of your business."

"Think about it. We don't have to be enemies anymore, Regina. We have a chance at truly being a family."

Regina stared down at her papers to keep from snarling at the other woman. In one regard she and Snow were quite similar; the desire for a family was nearly overwhelming. The difference was, however, that Regina's concept of family didn't include the puling child that ruined her life.

She waited until Snow had left before slamming her fist down on the desk. Emotions roiled in her belly – she hated that she couldn't hate Snow as purely as she had before. The woman had stolen everything from her, and now suddenly had given it all back.

0-0-0

Emma masked her surprise quite well when Henry appeared in front of her. Since his grounding had ended, it had been hard to track him down. As a free man, he had little interest in either of his mothers knowing his exact activities. While he would tell Regina the vaguest of details, he seemed to delight in keeping tiny secrets. He'd say he was going to Grace's, but not that they were moving on to the park afterward.

"Can we talk?"

"You want my advice?"

"Yeah."

She shrugged. "I'll do my best. I know last time didn't really work out, huh?"

"I dunno. But it's either talk to you or Mom and well…"

"Well?"

"It's about her."

Emma sighed. "Okay, lay it on me."

"I think she's reverting."

"To what?"

"To being the Evil Queen."

"Kid…" Emma picked up a pen and rolled it between her hands. She'd thought they were well beyond this stage in his life. "I know things aren't, like, entirely ideal between you guys, but that's just what happens. Kids aren't supposed to like their parents. If you did, I'd be worried you were the next Norman Bates."

"Who's that?"

She raised her hand and mimed stabbing motions. He raised his eyebrows so she shrugged and set her imaginary blade away. "Not important. I know that you were right before, but things are different now. She's trying so hard to do what's right."

"She lies and she breaks promises."

"I don't think you should be having this conversation with me."

"I should talk to her, huh?"

"You're a smart kid, Henry. But unfortunately you've inherited the volatile emotional response genes from me." She ruffled his hair. "My advice? Don't expect her to be perfect. Nobody is and you'll just be disappointed. She's your mom, yeah, but she's also a person."

He scuffed his shoe on the linoleum. "Can you get me those karate lessons?"

"You're not planning on another fight are you?"

"No. Purely self-defense." But he thought about those boys in science class and wondered just how much training it would take to put them in their place.

0-0-0

"Regina." Emma kissed the side of her neck. "I know this isn't the most appropriate time-"

"God, not you, too." Regina razed her nails down Emma's back.

"Ahhh, what's that mean?"

"Your mother was by earlier, extending her little olive branch of peace – as if we could all just be a happy little family."

"We can't?"

"Emma."

"Relax. It was a joke." Emma took Regina's earlobe into her mouth and tugged gently. "I get it. I don't expect you to do anything but not kill her."

"It's becoming a struggle."

"I'm sure."

"Do you want me to make an effort?"

Emma winced and tightened her grip on Regina's shoulders. The other woman's mouth was practically a weapon – certainly there were enough happy welts along her shoulders and chest to attest to that.

"I know that neither of you can really forget all the crap that went down." Emma started. "But I would appreciate not having to split my time on holidays. I'd like for everyone I like to be in one spot. Y'know?"

"You're asking me to be an adult." Regina twists a nipple with just enough force that Emma cries out, but gently enough that Emma isn't truly in pain. "I'll think about it."

"Will you also think about maybe spending some one on one time with Henry?" Emma doesn't try to hide the quaver from her voice. Regina enjoyed hearing the results of her efforts and Emma learned early on not to hide them.

"I would if he'd let me."

"Maybe we could make a day of it? Just the three of us?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe going horseback riding?"

"You have no experience."

"But I'm sure I could find a pretty attractive teacher, even with short notice."

"Very well." Regina sought to make it sound like a chore, but Emma saw through her teasing easily and punished her with nipping teeth and a questing tongue.

0-0-0

Henry tried to keep his head down when he snuck into the house, but Regina was at the door saying good bye to Emma. Both women turned to look at him and he managed a sort of half smile that was more of an apology than an expression of happiness. It took Regina five seconds to notice the cut on his forehead.

"Henry, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Kid, you've got what could very well be a Harry Potter scar in the making. It would make Halloween so much easier."

Regina smacked Emma's arm. "It won't scar."

Henry touched the bloody area and shrugged. "I fell."

Emma kissed the top of his head, Regina's cheek, and went to the door. "Well, I'll let you crazy kids clean that up."

She pulled the door shut behind her and ran through a small checklist – it was just shortly after school would have let out. He could have 'fallen' near the school, so she set off at a brisk jog. The perpetrators, if there were any, wouldn't have gotten far.

0-0-0

**I'm sorry.**

Henry tossed his phone from hand to hand, to keep from focusing too intently on waiting for a response. Regina watched him from across the couch and eventually couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"If someone's bullying you…"

"It's nothing."

"I don't mean to meddle in your affairs, Henry."

"So don't."

"Do you want me to talk to your principal?"

"God, no." He couldn't stop the look of unadulterated disgust that flickered across his face. "Do you want me to get beat more?"

"So this was a beating."

"I… Well, okay, first of all this so wasn't a beating. I tripped, is all, and maybe another kid helped me down." He stammered on, unwilling to let even his mother think he couldn't protect himself. "But it totally wasn't like they hit me or anything."

"I'm so glad you can tell the difference between being violently attacked by your peers and someone merely introducing your face to the pavement."

"See! This is exactly why I didn't want to you tell you. You make such a big freaking deal out of everything."

She wanted to pull him to her chest, like she had when he was very small. He used to love snuggling against her midsection while she hummed and played with his hair until the pain had passed. But the pain this time wasn't just physical – she had been through enough emotional turmoil to recognize the symptoms flashing through his eyes.

"I want to help."

"No, you want to interfere."

"I won't interfere. Whatever you need from me, I just want to give it to you."

"Space." He announced. "I want my space, and for you to stop digging into my business all the time."

"I only ask because I care."

"Yeah, sure." His sarcasm

"Was this about Hansel?" Her voice came out more timid than she'd intended.

"I just said give me space!"

"Don't raise your voice. You may be displeased, but you may not talk to your mother like that."

"God, I wish Emma was here. She'd understand and she doesn't lie to me."

"Lie?"

"You can't stop, can you?" He glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Henry."

"Whatever."

She couldn't help the stunned look on her face, or the apology forming on her lips – but he didn't look back when he stormed out of the room. She grabbed the nearest pillow and clutched it to her chest. Her desire for Emma's presence probably matched Henry's, she thought.

0-0-0

"So?" Emma picked an apple up, shined it on her shirt, and took a bite. "What do you think a suitable punishment is?"

"I'm not going to punish him." Regina wished Emma had washed the apple before eating it, but made no comment. "He is allowed to have his feelings."

"But he's not allowed to mouth off like that. Did he even explain what he thought you were lying about?"

"No."

Emma took another bite. "Need me to talk to him?"

"I…" Regina plucked the fruit from Emma's hands and set it aside. Before the blonde could complain, she folded herself against Emma's chest. "I want to do it."

"Wow."

Regina slapped her shoulder. "Don't sound so surprised. He's my son."

"Careful where you hit. You left some big bruises." Emma scolded, though her heart wasn't in it. The commentary was merely a stalling technique. If she wasn't needed to keep Henry in line, what role was left to her in the Mills family? It was foolish perhaps to think that Regina would rely on her indefinitely.

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm not."

"I would like to talk, but would appreciate your presence." Regina finally added after moments of solemn silence.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Emma encircled her arms around Regina and held tight. These moments, she feared, weren't going to happen as often anymore.

0-0-0

**Did you get my text?**

**Yeah.**

**I meant it. I'm sorry.**

**Can't talk.**

**Come on. What do I need to do to make it up to you?**

**Not a good time.**

Henry grumbled at his phone, as if it were the thing creating these horrible messages. **K, well see you at school or whatever.**

He rolled onto his side and tried to refocus his attention. Grace was right – he was letting Hansel control his emotions way too much. There were bigger and better things in life than some boy who couldn't decide if he wanted to be friends or not. Like grades, Henry considered. Hansel could throw his life away, but he was going to do something big.

He was the son of the Savior and the grandchild of fairy tale royalty. He was meant for more than this small town. He'd come back someday with money and a fancy car, and maybe a really hot spouse – and then everyone would know just what they were missing. Those thoughts, however, just left him feeling hollow. What good were dreams of the future, when now really sucked?


	8. Chapter 8

Hansel stared at his phone and willed as hard as he could for Henry to text again. It seemed, however, that Henry was upset and there were no more messages forthcoming. He'd done it to himself, Hansel knew – but knowledge didn't block the small rush of hurt feelings.

"C'mon."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Gretel stared at him. "You and that fucking phone. What, still waiting on your boyfriend to talk to you?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Hansel felt a hot blush attacking his cheeks. He turned his attention to the car beside them. It was a sleek red sports car and their father had just completed the requested work on it.

"Then put it away and help me."

"I just – I don't think we should do this. We're gonna get caught."

"Y'know, I really miss the days when you were quiet." She slipped the key into the lock and grinned. "Besides, we have the key, so it's not even stealing."

"I don't know if it works that way…"

"Shut up."

"I'm not coming with."

She paused, half-way through lowering herself onto the front seat. "What?"

He had never been too good with words, but he had a slew of feelings swarming in his belly. "I don't want you to do it either."

"Stop."

"I'm serious." He tentatively placed his hand on her arm. "You could get in real trouble for this."

"Hah." She jerked out of his grasp. "As if it matters."

"It does."

"You've been talking to Henry too much. But whatever. If you wanna go play happy little homo with him, I won't stop you. But I thought you were my brother."

His hands tensed into fists. "I am your brother."

"Really? Because it seems like I've got a pansy ass sister right now."

"I don't want you to go to jail."

"Storybrooke doesn't have a jail, dipshit. And it's not like they can keep me in those dinky holding cells for forever." She snorted. "So come on. Get in. It'll be fun, I promise."

Someone had to keep an eye on her, he decided, so he ought to go with. Just to make sure she didn't do anything worse, he thought. His phone buzzed and he glanced down.

**Don't forget you said you'd bring Superman.**

Henry wouldn't approve. He hesitated and finally shook his head. "I'm not going with."

"Whatever." She slammed the door shut, revved the engine, and swerved sloppily out of the parking lot.

0-0-0

"Henry, your breakfast is getting cold."

Regina adjusted the position of the fork and knife set out for his convenience. When he was a child, she'd tried to send him to school every morning with a healthy and delicious breakfast in his stomach. The tendency had dropped off when he discovered the curse, but she thought that perhaps restarting the tradition would remind them both how to be a family.

The front door slammed.

Her heart sunk at the noise, but nearly stopped at the feeling of hands on her waist. "Looks good. Got enough for two?"

"It's Henry's breakfast."

"Oh." Emma's hands slipped around to Regina's stomach and held fast. "Well, seeing as I passed him on the path, I don't think he's going to eat it. So…"

Regina pulled out of Emma's hold, snatched the plate off the table, and dropped it into the sink. The plate shattered and Regina bent over the debris with eyes pressed tightly closed. Emma pressed against her back.

"Leave me alone, Ms. Swan."

Emma's mouth descended to the smooth skin of Regina's neck.

0-0-0

Regina considered the various applications before her carefully before pulling one out. "He would be suitable."

Emma leaned forward and examined Regina's selection. "I mean, yeah, he's okay, but did you see that one chick's?"

"I did."

"And you still think Pete Rabbit is the best man for the job." She leaned back. "I happen to know that he has a bit of a shady past."

"So do you."

"Burn." Emma chuckled. "But seriously, what's wrong with Ms. Pond?"

"She used to be a frog."

"That's worse than theft!" Emma joked. "Come on. She's got the same credentials as he does. Why should he get the job over her?"

Regina gritted her teeth, unwilling to state her real reason. "Her work ethic is questionable at best."

"How do you know?"

"I know everything about every member of this community."

"Yeah? Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"I can guess." Regina stared into Emma's frustrated eyes. "But you're getting riled up over nothing, dear. Just hire Mr. Rabbit."

"You're jealous."

"Of what?" Regina snorted.

"You don't want me working with a young woman." Emma tapped the picture attached to the application. "She's hot, huh?"

"This is not open for discussion."

Emma glanced at Rabbit's application and chuckled. The man had unfortunately retained many of his rodent features as a human being. His nose curved up and he nearly had a harelip. As it was, a small sliver of his upper teeth was visible at all times. This talk made Emma wonder if whatever they were doing was exclusive – or if Regina was seeing others on the side.

Yet when it came down to asking, the words wouldn't come out. So Emma sighed. "Can I give them both a trial period? Whoever performs the best, I'll hire permanently. Just forget for a second that she's got a nice face. She's got a nice application, too."

"Very well." Regina's tone was flat and Emma could tell she was displeased.

0-0-0

Grace bent over her homework and nibbled on the back end of her pencil. Henry bounced a ball off the wall until her head snapped up and her glare halted his actions. He muttered an apology before shuffling over to see what she was working so intently on.

"That's not due for weeks."

"So?"

"So why are you working on it now?"

"The deadline is so far out in order to give us time to complete the assignment in a meaningful way." She arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess – you'll do yours the night before and you won't even edit it?"

"No…"

"We'll have to compare grades."

He stiffened. "I get good grades."

"I get better grades."

"Lot of good that'll do you." He laughed. "Which one of us is gonna go to college?"

"Is that why you try for good grades? To get into college?"

"Well, yeah. Why else does it matter?"

"There is such a thing as learning just for the sake of knowing." She returned to her work to keep him from seeing the rage coloring her cheeks.

He snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Maybe you ought to go home, Henry."

"Aw, come on." He flopped onto her bed. "Don't make me go back there."

"If you're going to stay here, you have to be quiet. I'm working and you knew that when you came over."

"Yeah, yeah." He managed silence for six minutes, but couldn't hold it in any longer. "How is it you get along so good with your dad?"

Her pencil hovered unsteadily. "We just do."

"You don't fight with him?"

"Well, yeah. Everybody fights with their parents."

"But, like, you never complain about him."

"Like you do about your mom?" She shrugged. "Maybe I just don't see the point in hanging my dirty laundry outside."

"What?"

"You get too close to things."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It's like you're always looking through a microscope. You're so close up, you don't realize there's more to it than the few cells you can see."

He felt a little stupid for not understanding her, but he huffed as if he knew what she was going on about. "Those cells are pretty important."

"No more important than the big picture. You have to think long term. He's going to be my dad forever."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So what I'm trying to say is that I don't see the point in complaining because sooner or later we'll apologize to each other and it won't matter. Yes, we argue and we hardly ever see eye to eye, but everything is temporary. A fight tonight doesn't mean we won't love each other tomorrow morning."

"I guess it's easier for you. Your dad isn't evil."

"Your mom isn't, either."

His nose wrinkled. "I know her."

"Evil is a societal construct, Hen." She turned back to her homework. "It says more about the society than the outcast."

0-0-0

"We should do this more often." Snow announced as she spooned mashed potatoes onto Emma's plate.

"Yeah, sure." Emma was willing to be agreeable, given the tantalizing scents pervading her senses. "Is that skirt steak?"

"I grilled it myself." David seemed a little too proud of his accomplishment, but Emma wasn't going to call him on it.

"Looks good."

"I'm so glad we can be a family."

Emma dug into her food to save herself from answering right away. "Did you think we couldn't?"

Snow's smile wavered. "Well, there was a time when I was sure you would run."

"You have to admit that finding out that magic is real, there's a dragon under the library, and my parents are fairy tales is a lot to take in." Emma demurred. "So, yeah, I might have been a little scared – but you don't spend all your life looking for your family just to run when it doesn't quite match your expectations."

"What did you expect?"

Emma set her fork down. "I don't know. When I was really young I thought you'd be these sweet poor people who just couldn't afford a kid. That maybe you'd make it big somehow and come back for the kid you wished you'd never given up. For a while I was also sure you were super spies or something and you left me there for my own safety."

"I know we're not rich, or mysterious, but…" Snow trailed off, licked her lips, and tried again. "But I hope we're enough."

"You're growing on me." Emma smiled.

0-0-0

Henry wished he'd stayed longer at Grace's – Hell, he'd even have stayed at school to avoid the coming conversation. He sat motionless on his bedspread while Emma leaned against the far wall and Regina stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Henry."

"God, can we just get this over with?"

"I need to know what you think I'm lying about."

He squirmed. "No."

"Have this discussion now or we can stand here for hours." Emma advised. "Rip off that Band-Aid, kid."

"You promised Hansel you wouldn't tell about his shoplifting, and then you told me."

Regina's brow shot up. "I've never promised that boy anything."

Emma sighed. "I promised him that I wouldn't tell you about picking him up."

"But…"

"I don't know what crazy ideas you've got floating around in there…"

"Emma." Emma's mouth snapped shut, for which Regina was grateful. "I want us to have an open dialogue, Henry."

"Okay. Can this be over now?" Henry pulled out his phone and scrolled through it.

Regina's lips pursed tightly. "Put that away. We aren't finished here."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you texting that boy?"

"His name is Hansel." Henry growled. "And no, that's none of your business."

"What happens under my roof is definitely my business."

"We haven't even done anything yet!"

"Yet?" Regina's voice ratcheted up.

"Kid, give us a minute?"

"This is my room."

Emma laughed, hoping to break the tension. "Good point."

She grabbed Regina's arm and tugged the other woman into the hall. Though Regina resisted at first, as soon as Henry's door was closed, she practically flung herself into Emma's embrace. Emma held her tightly.

"Why can't he just…" She bit her lip. "You don't think…"

"Those are some mighty fine half finished thoughts." The teasing was gentle and drew Regina out of her hopelessly tangled musings.

"He's not having intercourse yet, is he?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "Kids these days, huh?"

"Why aren't you worried?"

"Because no matter what we say or do, if he wants to do it, he's going to. So we either make it feel like the worst thing in the world to talk to us, or we keep it cool and make this a safe place."

"I've tried cool." Regina snapped. "He treads all over me."

"I'm not saying it's perfect, but it beats the alternative."

"Oh?"

"You'd rather he stayed away all the time?"

"He already does. He's too young to have sex."

"That's true."

"It's too soon."

Suddenly Emma wasn't sure they were still talking about Henry. "Okay?"

Regina pulled out of her arms and Emma felt the whole situation had an air of finality lingering about. She watched Regina head for the stairs and decided it was probably time to let go, before she was let go of first.

0-0-0

Henry sat down next to Hansel and slid the book across the table. "It was pretty good."

"Sweet."

"Whatcha reading now?"

Hansel shrugged. "Kinda stupid, I know, but The Secret Life of Bees."

"Why's that stupid?"

"It's a girl book. At least, that's what Gretel said."

"Who cares what she says?"

"I do."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Henry drummed his fingers anxiously. "So is now a good time?"

"For what?"

"To talk to you?"

Hansel glanced around – there was nobody nearby so he nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. What did you want to talk about?"

"What are we, exactly?"

"Friends?"

"Oh."

Hansel stared down at the table. In the books it was always easy – the hero fought through his fear and did what needed to be done. The problem, Hansel discovered, was that he wasn't the protagonist of any story. He was one of the bumbling side characters, always in need of someone else to swoop in and solve problems, or issue orders.

"I could bring you another book tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Nah, that's okay. I have other things I should do."

Hansel watched Henry walk away and slid down in his chair. No matter how much he wanted to blurt out his addled feelings, there just weren't the right words and there didn't seem to be an appropriate time.

0-0-0

Emma stared at her apartment and rubbed the back of her neck. It had been suffering lately from disuse. She moved through it, picking up discarded shirts and spare change as she went. Whenever she'd been home in the past few months, it was simply to sleep or change her clothing. It was a space to keep her belongings, but it was hardly a home.

That needed to change. The problem was she didn't really know what made a house a home. Decorating? A dog? She thought back to her apartment in Boston and grimaced. That, too, had just been a space to keep her meager belongings – and it had come furnished and decorated. It was half the reason she paid as much as she had for it.

Had she ever had a home? She pondered this as she roamed from room to room. Perhaps with Mary-Margaret, but those days were long past. Snow still had moments where her alter-ego poked through, but it wasn't enough. In Emma's mind, Mary-Margaret had died and she still quietly mourned her friend when it was late and she couldn't sleep.

"May I come in?"

"I'm surprised you're even asking." Emma tilted her head towards the door.

Regina straightened her shoulders. "Some of us were raised with manners, Ms. Swan."

"This old argument again, huh?" Emma returned her gaze to her surroundings. "I was thinking about getting maybe like a rug?"

"It might crowd the room."

"Maybe."

Emma wasn't prepared for Regina to envelop her in a hug. She tried not to relax reflexively, but it was a difficult battle that she lost almost instantly.

"You're tense."

"Just a lot on my mind."

Regina's hand slipped under the hem of Emma's shirt and skirted along Emma's stomach. Her nails trailed along, and she enjoyed the shiver of anticipation that shuddered through the blonde. There was one way she knew could alleviate most worries, at least for a short time, so she mouthed along Emma's neck.

"Just try to forget for a while." She purred, her hand sliding up to cup a breast.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma slid each trial-deputy a badge and a taser. Maribelle Pond, who insisted on being called Deputy Pond, or simply Pond, immediately attached her badge to her belt and stood at attention for whatever came next. Pete Rabbit angled his up to the light and grinned at Emma.

"When do we get our guns?"

She returned his smile and tucked her thumbs through her belt loops. "Do you know how to fire one?"

He shrugged and pantomimed aiming down iron sights at her. He jerked his pointer finger a few times. "Pyew pyew! Can't be that hard, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did you take the safety off?"

He nodded. "Of course. An invisible gun is no good with the invisible safety on."

"The short answer is – you'll get your firearm after you've been fully trained and I feel you're prepared to carry." She turned her attention to the silent Pond. "Do you have any questions?"

"What's our first task?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose I could show you around the station."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lighten up." Pete nudged her side. "'S'not like we're on the job yet."

She shot him a withering glare. "What part of this is a game?"

Emma snapped her fingers to get their attentions. "You're both right. So let's just let it go and get started, huh?"

The two marched obediently behind her while she pointed out the finer points of the station. She noted that Pond's sharp gaze took in the details. The woman had a small pad of paper out and was scribbling occasionally when Emma said something interesting. In contrast, Pete had his hands tucked behind his head. His gait was easy and relaxed, while hers was rigid, if a little bowlegged.

"What will our duties be?"

"At first, until you learn the ropes, you'll be with me whenever I'm on patrol. Sooner or later, we'll split the shifts."

"The whole point in hiring one of us was to give you more time with your wife." Pete leered. He wiggled his eyebrows for greater emphasis.

"Oh shut up." Emma smirked at him. He was a bit crass, and a little goofy, but she could see that they would get along well in the long run. "You try being the Sheriff and then tell me how much you want more help around here."

"A promotion already?" He clasped his hands and batted his eyes. "I do declare!"

Before she could joke back at him, the station's emergency line rang. Immediately, Pond picked it up and had the details of the call jotted down.

"Sheriff Swan – there's a disturbance out on Mulberry and Boxer. Caller refused to identify himself, but said there were two men, possibly armed. Recommended course of action?"

Emma checked her gun, pulled her jacket on, and motioned for them to follow. "We'll drive out there. The big thing is being cautious. We don't want to walk into a potentially dangerous situation, right?"

"Nah, of course not." Pete hopped into the front seat of the cruiser, leaving Pond to take the back. She made no complaint.

0-0-0

Grace kept an eye on Henry, a little wary of his sudden devotion to schoolwork. He'd asked to join her in the library during their study hour. She was aware that he normally spent the time napping, doodling, or folding paper footballs. If he was going to disturb her work, there was going to be a problem.

Yet all he seemed to want to do was his math homework. He bent over the piece of paper, nibbled on the eraser of his pencil, and made small grunts depending on how difficult a problem was. The only direct interruption so far was when he was stumped on a question and asked for her assistance. She had to admit that it was a difficult question, and all he needed was a little direction.

She turned back to her own work until the bell rang. It was weird that he was being so fastidious in his work. He gathered his homework and looked ready to say something to her, but changed his mind.

"Were you going to say something?"

"Oh, no. Thanks for letting me study with you."

"I'll admit that it was a bit – unexpected."

"Well, what you said makes sense." He zipped his pack. "I ought to try harder. It matters, right?"

"Right." She followed him out of the library and through the thick throng of students.

"Henry!"

She glanced over her shoulder and spotted Hansel bee-lining towards them. While she prepared to halt, Henry kept moving – if anything his pace intensified. In moments he was down the hallway and she was left staring at Hansel's disappointed face.

"Did you need him for something?"

"I brought him a comic." Hansel frowned. "I guess he didn't hear me."

"I guess not…"

"Has he said anything? About – Well, about avoiding me?"

"No." She considered his crestfallen face and felt the impetus to say something more. "But he hasn't said much of anything lately. I think his mother is cracking down on his schoolwork. He spent the last hour with me in the library. Not very Henry-like behavior. I bet he's just stressed."

Hansel's smile didn't look cheerful. "Thanks."

"Did you want me to give him the comic?"

"No. If he wants it, he'll have to talk to me. Right?"

"Right." She sighed; she really didn't want to get involved in whatever trouble was brewing.

0-0-0

"A little higher."

Snow pushed up on her tip-toes. "That's as high as I can get it."

Emma nodded. "It'll do."

"It's really a nice picture."

"Yeah, I kinda like it." Truthfully, Emma didn't care what the painting looked like. It was fairly expensive, and she was of the opinion that the bigger the price tag, the better the art. Besides, it merely had to hang on her wall and break up the vast whiteness.

"It goes well with your rug."

Emma glanced down. Regina had been right – the accessory crowded the space. Snow, however, thought that it made the apartment downright cozy. For the sake of avoiding argument, Emma had smiled and nodded.

"It's really starting to feel like—" Emma swallowed roughly, the word refusing to come out.

Snow, thankfully, didn't notice. "It does feel like home, doesn't it?"

"Sure."

"Thank you so much for including me on this."

Emma stared around her apartment. "Well, your place was always so – warm. Who better to talk to?"

"Still." Snow pulled her into a hug. "It means a lot to me."

"Yeah." Emma cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'm glad you're here."

0-0-0

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave your shoes lying about the front hall?" Regina leaned down and stacked them neatly by the hall closet. "It's dangerous. Someone could trip."

Henry poked his head out of the living room. "Oh, sorry. But, like, you didn't trip, so what's the big deal?"

"Just remember in the future."

"Yeah, okay."

"How was your day?"

He nearly didn't answer. "It was fine."

She joined him and sat on the couch, while he curled up on the floor with a book open in front of him. "That's good to hear."

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you need any help?"

He stared down at his book. "You're kinda interrupting."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm studying. So if you could…"

"Of course." She stood and hesitated. "Would you like-"

"Just leave me alone." His pencil skittered along the page.

"I'm proud of you." She offered. "I'm glad you're taking such an interest in your work."

This, finally, got his attention. The look he gave her was long-suffering. "Why wouldn't I be interested?"

She fell silent for a moment. "I didn't mean-"

"It's how I'm going to better myself." He leaned up on his elbows. "Have you done much of that lately?"

"Bettering myself?"

"No, homework." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, bettering yourself. Seems to me you don't care much for that."

"I don't…"

"You're just content to be everyone's least favorite person. You're even driving Emma away."

"Excuse me?"

He returned to his work. "God, haven't you even noticed? When's the last time she was here?"

"Yesterday."

"Two days ago." He corrected.

"She's busy with her new deputies."

"She can't work every moment of every day. What'd you say to her? Huh?" He dropped his pencil. "Maybe you aren't the Evil Queen anymore, but you aren't winning any Good Samaritan awards either."

She placed her hand on the wall, to steady herself. "I haven't said anything to her. You're imagining things."

He turned back to his work. "Gonna call me crazy again? 'Cause I was right last time."

She thought about responding to him. Instead, she retreated to the kitchen and took several deep breaths. Had Emma been avoiding their home? Could she have missed the signs? It was possible, of course, but Regina hadn't the slightest inkling what might have caused the distance.

0-0-0

"What's the big surprise?" Emma tugged on the blindfold. David was being incredibly mysterious and refused to say more than that she'd have to wait and see. She sat as patiently as she could in the passenger seat of his truck – but at the first whiff of manure, she pulled the blindfold off. "The stables?"

"We've missed a lot of birthdays." He pulled up along the barn and parked the vehicle. "I know – it's a sore subject for us all. Your birthday is coming up in a few weeks, so your mother and I decided to surprise you a bit early."

"Uh…" Emma couldn't imagine what he was so excited about. "Please tell me you didn't get me a job to teach me responsibility."

He laughed. "Pretty sure you know more about responsibilities than most people. Now come on."

Together they exited the truck and he led her into the stable. She realized where this was leading and began dragging her feet. He pulled her to the last stall and gestured to a large speckled gelding.

"This is Phillipe."

"Thanks." Emma eyed the beast with no small amount of dread. "But, uh, I'm no horsewoman."

"We talked about this before, Em. I'll teach you. He's a placid old boy, this one." David rubbed Phil's nose and gestured for Emma to do the same. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

Emma stuck her hand out and inched closer. The horse lowered its nose to her palm, snuffled in search of a treat, then pushed against her. She smiled hesitantly. "He's… certainly a horse."

"You don't have to worry about taking care of him, not unless you want to." David hurried on. "You can be as involved as you want. What do you say?"

"A horse is a pretty big responsibility…"

"We can start lessons today if you want."

"I don't know about that."

"Or tomorrow?"

"Can I get back to you on that?"

He hugged her around the shoulders. "Every little girl wants a pony, right?"

"I guess so."

Phil seemed alright, as far as large beasts of burden went. Emma felt brave enough to run her hand down his thick neck. Maybe this would be good, she thought. David could give her a few lessons, so that she didn't look like a total schmuck – and then, when she got around to riding with Regina, she'd look like less of a hopeless cause. This would be a good thing, she tried to convince herself.

0-0-0

"I can understand your urgency." Regina smiled at the man across her desk, but he glared back. Her expression didn't fade, though it became incrementally more artificial the longer it was on her lips. "However, I can't confirm table placement. The festival is still several months away."

"I need to know now. You can't put me next to that shithead McGregor this year. Last year his cabbages reeked and scared all the people away from my hotcakes."

"I will take your request into consideration."

"You'd better." His eyes narrowed. "Election time's coming soon, huh?"

"February."

"Hate for something to go wrong with your campaign."

"All of this anger over a table at the Miner's Day festival."

He snorted. "Some people have long memories, your Majesty."

She bent back over her papers. "Very well. Is it sufficient to know that your request has been marked down?"

"I'll be back."

"I'm sure you will." She waved toward the door. "You may see yourself out."

He stomped away and she leaned back in her chair. It had been a while since anyone had attacked her so directly for her lurid history and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Perhaps it was his remarks compounded with Henry's words from the day prior, but she found herself wondering if she did need to change.

"Hey, Regina – I'm a little early. Hope that's okay?" Emma rapped on her door and stepped inside.

Her head jerked up. "Emma. Do come in."

"It's been a long day today, huh?"

"You could say that."

"I did." Emma chuckled. Her humor dropped away at the sight of Regina's frown. "Did something happen?"

Regina considered telling Emma her problems, but decided against it. If she wanted Emma to stay, she shouldn't complain about her circumstances. There would always be problems, especially because she couldn't outrun her past, but she wouldn't worry Emma with them. Their time together would be pleasant, if topical.

"Of course not." She forcibly brightened. "Thank you for stopping by."

"It's just lunch." Emma lifted the paper bag from Granny's. "I know it's not homemade or anything, but it'll be okay, right?"

Regina sighed. "I could have brought you something."

"I wanted to do this for you." Emma insisted. If she was no longer needed for Henry's sake, she was going to carve herself a new niche in Regina's life. It would hurt worse when she was shunted aside completely, but she had to try. "So… ready to eat?"

"Please tell me you didn't get me a burger."

"I don't have a death wish." Emma joked. She looked down at the bag and missed the sad look that crossed Regina's face.

0-0-0

Henry tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. It was after midnight – he'd checked the time a short while ago, and staunchly refused to check again. Only a few minutes could have passed, he reasoned. So he stared at the wall and tried to will himself to sleep.

If he picked up his phone, just to see the time, he'd be tempted to send a text. It would ruin how silent he'd been towards Hansel. Giving someone the cold shoulder was only effective when you didn't say anything at all. He grimaced. It was harder than anticipated to say nothing to the other boy.

God. He just had to know the time. He rolled onto his side, dug his phone out, and woke it up. It was 12:14. There were no messages or missed calls. He double checked that his alarm was set for 6:45 and flopped onto his back, the phone still in his hands. At 12:16 he opened his messages.

**Hey.**

**Hey.**

**Can't sleep. You still up?**

**Yeah. Can't sleep either.**

**Want to sneak out?**

**Won't you get in trouble?**

**Let me worry about that.** Henry listened carefully to the house. It was deathly still. Regina was asleep, no doubt. The chances of getting caught were fairly slim.

**The park?**

**Yeah. 20 min?**

**Okay.**

Henry tugged his pajama pants off in favor of his jeans, and pulled a t-shirt on. Though it was probably nippy, he forewent a sweater in favor of leaving as quickly as he could. He crept past Regina's bedroom and felt a small sting of sadness. Some part of him recognized that his behavior was harming her – but he also knew she deserved a little sadness. He hurried past.

By the time he got to the park, Hansel was already there. He stood under a street light, his arms folded over his chest to stave off the cold.

"Didn't think you'd actually come."

Henry hoped this wasn't going to launch into a discussion of how mean he'd been lately. "I told you I was going to."

"I'm glad you did."

Henry smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shoulda brought a sweater." Henry said. He eyed Hansel's. "But I thought if I were late, you wouldn't wait around."

Hansel unzipped his coat and handed it over. "We can take turns. Just wear it til I'm cold, and then we'll swap."

"You don't have to…" Still, Henry took the offering and pulled it around his shoulders. He tried not to breathe too deeply, because Hansel would notice and then how would he explain his desire to memorize the other boy's scent?

"Next time bring your own."

"Yeah."

"Wanna sit? The picnic tables are a little wet, but-"

"Yeah, that's fine." Henry followed behind and took a moment to duck his nose down. Hansel smelled like Old Spice and grease. He wondered how much convincing it would take before Hansel let him keep the jacket at the end of the night.

"Why'd you decide to come tonight?"

"I couldn't sleep." Henry fell back on the reason for his original text, as it was safe and didn't reveal much of anything.

"Are things okay with your mom?"

"Mm." Henry sat on top of the table, rather than on the bench. Hansel hesitated, but sat next to him. There was a safe foot or so of space between them.

"You can talk about it, y'know? I won't tell anyone."

"She just…" Henry stared at his hands. "Doesn't get it. Does that make sense?"

"What do you mean?"

"She treats me like I'm doing so much wrong, but it's not like she's perfect. She's like the worst person in town. So she can't judge me."

"My dad can sorta be the opposite. He wasn't there for so long, he feels like he doesn't deserve a say in what we do. Sometimes it feels like he doesn't even want to deal with us. I used to think that maybe if we just behaved, he'd want us – but I don't think it matters anymore. We're his kids, so he's gotta keep us and everything, but beyond the basics…" Hansel cleared his throat. "But whatever."

"I think I'd rather have your dad than my mom."

"Maybe."

"You guys get to do whatever you want."

"Gretel does what she wants. I kinda just… do it, too."

Henry bit his lower lip and nibbled while he thought. The quiet of the park was only disturbed by the chirping of crickets and the sound of Hansel's ragged breath wheezing in and puffing out. Henry could tell there was something wrong, but he wasn't sure he wanted to get into something so intense.

Hansel tugged a hand over his eyes, prompting Henry to decide. "What do you want? Like anything in the world?"

"I just want everything to be normal." Hansel's voice cracked. "I want everyone to like me, but all I seem to do is mess it all up. You hate me mostly, my dad doesn't even care, and now Gretel won't talk to me."

"I don't hate you…"

"You've been avoiding me all week."

"About that – it was a dick move." Henry scooted closer. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah." Hansel blinked back the rising tears and sat straighter. "I dunno, Hen. You're my only friend, y'know? And it just really sucked."

"What about Tiff?"

"That was a favor for Gretel. She asked me to hang out with Tiffany because her boyfriend broke up with her and they needed someone to make him jealous."

"C'mon. I know you have other friends."

"They're Gretel's friends. They only talk to me because I'm with her. When I'm not, I'm invisible."

"I could introduce you to Grace."

"I don't want more friends, Hen." Hansel took a deep breath. "I want you."

Slowly, without breaking eye contact, they both sent their hands across the table. With minor fumbling, they laced their fingers. Henry wanted to glance around and make sure nobody could see them, but there was something desperate in Hansel's eyes that held his gaze.

"I'm here."

"Please." Hansel's grip tightened. "I know you'll get mad at me again, but don't, like, leave like that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." To further enforce his words, Henry leaned forward. He could hear his heart beat thudding in his ears as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Hansel's eyes flickered south and then back to Henry's fearful gaze.

Despite his fear that Henry was going to jerk him around some more, Hansel met him half way. He wished the wind hadn't been as harsh on him because his lips were terribly chapped – but after a moment, he forgot that small worry in favor of enjoying their kiss.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Good." Henry chuckled nervously. "Was that okay?"

"I mean, it was better than the first one, right?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Would you – uh – was that… I mean…"

"It could happen again. I think. If you wanted it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Hansel grinned. "Okay."

"It's kinda late, huh? I should get home."

"Yeah, me too."

Instead of moving farther apart and heading home, Henry inched across the remaining distance. Their shoulders brushed, which somehow felt more intimate than the hand holding. He turned his eyes to the sky and thought about constellations. They spoke in quiet tones for a while longer, until Henry could no longer contain his yawns.

"Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Night after." Hansel said. "I think we probably should sleep tonight. It's almost dawn and we've got school all day. You wanna pull two all nighters, go for it. Me, though – I'm gonna sleep it off."

"You're right." Henry smiled. "But – I'd want to spend it with you."

"Me, too."

0-0-0

Regina paced the mansion's first floor, from the front door to the edge of the dining room and back again. She was near the rear window when the front door squeaked open and she practically ran to intercept her wayward son before he could make it up to his room.

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

Her tone brought his flight up the stairs to a crashing halt. "Uh, hey Mom."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

"None?"

"Get down here."

He padded down, but made sure she understood how against this whole conversation he was by slouching, glaring, and sighing. "What?"

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"We've talked about this Henry. If you want to go out, you have to ask for my permission – and certainly, I wouldn't have granted it so late at night. What time did you sneak out?"

He shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Henry."

"Late." He amended. "But it was no big deal."

"You cannot keep doing this."

"We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I don't care what you were doing, or who you were doing it with." She locked her hands onto her hips. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

He moved his eyes up to her face without shifting his head a centimeter. "Fine. Punish me."

"You're grounded."

"I'm already grounded."

"Your grounding is now longer." As an afterthought, she added, "And I'm taking your laptop and cell phone. If your homework requires the internet, you will be allowed to use the computer under my supervision."

"This is so not fair!"

"You snuck out in the middle of the night. I think you've forfeited any claims on fair for the foreseeable future."

"Whatever. I'm going to go get ready for school."

"Henry!"

He didn't respond to his name, so she sighed deeply and moved to the kitchen. The encounter had rattled her – but she was proud of herself. She'd stood her ground without Emma's backing, and it felt like she'd made the appropriate decision regarding Henry's punishment. The conversation hadn't been easy, but she'd handled it.

She dealt with Henry's sulking when he returned downstairs, his hair wet from his shower and his attitude still just as sour as before. It was to be expected, but she hoped he'd forgive her. He made sure to slam the door on his way out, but she didn't let it bother her.

0-0-0

Emma stretched, yawned, and sat up. The hammering at the door continued, so she stood and cracked her back. She pulled a pair of shorts on over her underwear, straightened her tank top, and went to the door.

"Henry? Why aren't you in school?"

Henry tossed a duffel bag at her feet. "I'm moving in with you."

"Uh, lemme think about that for a second. How about no?"

"You have to. Regina's ruining my life."

"Kid."

"She's totally overreacting." Henry raised his eyebrows. "She took away my cell phone."

"Why?"

"I was hanging out with Hansel. She hates him and hates that I was with him."

"That doesn't sound like your mom…"

"It's true. You can ask her yourself. But you can't make me go back there. She's trying to make it so that I can't talk to him at all."

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for this, Hen."

"Can I come inside?"

"I'm going to call your mom."

"Can't it wait? I just wanna put my stuff here so I can get to second period."

Emma frowned. "Okay. Need a ride?"

"No."

She reached down and took his bag. "Get to school, kid. We're talking about this later."

As soon as he was gone, she pulled her phone out.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Hey, I know you're probably pretty busy – but do you have a minute?"

"For you, of course."

"I just had a visitor."

"Oh?"

"Henry, with a bag full of his junk. He says you took his phone?"

"I did." The pride Regina felt earlier was rapidly deteriorating.

"For seeing Hansel?"

"Is that what he told you?"

"Is that the truth?"

"Not at all. He snuck out again last night and didn't come home until six this morning. I grounded him again, but because that doesn't seem like a stringent enough deterrent, I took his phone and laptop." Regina paused. "Did you believe him?"

"No."

"Oh."

"People lie to protect themselves." Emma nudged the duffel with her foot. "He said whatever he thought would get him through the door."

"Are you letting him stay?"

"No. This isn't his home."

"What if he runs away again?"

"How far can he get? He's running out of estranged biological parents to turn to."

The relief in Regina's voice was strained. "Very well."

"Hey, I don't have work until noon. You want me to come by?"

The idea that Emma would forever be the favored parent made Regina's innards twist with jealousy, but she couldn't resist the temptation of Emma's presence, especially while feeling rather low. "I'll leave the door unlocked."

0-0-0

"I don't know what to do about Miner's Day."

Emma's hands ran up and down Regina's arms. "You'll get everything ready in time."

Regina nearly cooed at the contact of Emma's cool lips against her heated shoulder. She caught herself, though, and cleared her throat instead. "Every year it seems to get harder."

"You put too much pressure on yourself to out-do what you did the year before. Of course you're going to plateau after a while. How do you constantly get better without burning out a bit?"

Regina curled her fingers through Emma's hair. "There is always room for improvement."

"So what's gonna make last year super jealous that it isn't this year?"

"The high school students want me in the dunk tank."

Emma imagined the uptight woman in a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a sleek black bikini top. She would definitely pay a few bucks to dump Regina in the water, just to see the result: Regina cresting the water, running a hand through her soaking hair, shooting a devilish smile that promised revenge –

"Are you listening to me?"

Emma blinked. "Of course."

"So you'll help out."

"With what?"

Regina tugged gently on Emma's hair. "If we do the dunk tank – you'll participate as a dunkee."

"Oh. Damn. I agreed to that?"

"Yes, and there are no take backs in the adult world, dear."

Emma laughed and buried her nose into the base of Regina's neck. "You just don't want all those teenagers drooling over you."

"I don't." Regina confirmed. When she inhaled, her chest rose up and pressed against Emma's. The contact made her head light.

"So you want them drooling over me?"

"It's different. You walk around in those tank tops – it's not like you make any secret of your figure."

Emma's teeth sank into Regina's skin, just over the brunette's rapidly pulsing artery. "Hey now. If you insult me, I'll totally take it back – adult world or not."

"You owe me."

"Do I?" Emma hands snaked down to Regina's waist. "For what, exactly?"

"I don't have enough time to list everything." Regina said. "But there are plenty of reasons."

"Yeah, okay. If it saves you from the dunk tank, I'll do it. But in return, you have to let me dunk you after everyone else goes home."

Regina considered and nodded. "That is, I suppose, almost fair."

0-0-0

"Hey!"

Henry gave Hansel a small, tight smile. "Hey."

Hansel paused at Henry's cool tone, but shook his head and continued. "I brought you that comic."

"Oh, great. Thanks."

"And – because I know you're concerned about it – you'll be happy to know it wasn't stolen."

Henry accepted the most recent issue of Superman and tucked it into his locker. "Thanks."

"Yeah…"

"I'll get it back to you soon, okay?"

Hansel frowned. "I thought – things were going to be different?"

Henry tried to not look too uncomfortable when Hansel stepped into his personal space. They were in the hallway, he panicked, and everyone could see them. "What do you mean?"

"I get it, y'know?" Hansel dropped his voice to a whisper. "You don't want people to know. I – I'm okay with that. But we're friends, right? Can't friends talk to each other?"

"Yeah."

"So just relax. I'm not gonna like molest you or something." Hansel stepped back. "Just don't get any food on it. I swear, last time I lent you something, it came back covered in pizza sauce."

"Pasta." Henry corrected.

"Yeah. So I'll catch you after class?"

"Sure."

Hansel gazed at him a moment longer and then set off down the hall. Henry slammed his locker shut and went to science. When he slid bonelessly into the chair next to Grace, she rolled her eyes and set her pen down.

"What's wrong now?"

"Have you ever wanted something, but you shouldn't want that something?"

"You can want to be Hansel's friend."

"I wasn't talking about him."

"Uh-huh. Listen, your mom might get upset, but just show her you're a good influence on him instead of him being a bad influence on you."

"You think that's all I need to do? She got really angry this morning that I was with him last night."

"I didn't know you were going to hang out with him."

"It was kinda late."

"How late is kinda late?"

"Like… a little after midnight."

"Did you ask for permission?"

"No. She doesn't run my life, Grace. I'm old enough to make my own choices about who I'm around."

"It's not about who, Henry. It's about when." She picked her pen up and turned her attention to the front board. "You probably scared her. You should apologize."

"She wasn't right."

"She was."

"Whatever." But Henry thought about it through the rest of the day. Even if he wasn't entirely sorry for how things went down, perhaps an apology that passed for genuine and heartfelt would repair some of the damage. He might not even be grounded anymore.

0-0-0

"Stop." Regina pushed Emma roughly away at the sound of the front door opening.

Emma wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Am I not supposed to be here?"

"I can handle this on my own." Almost instantly, Emma felt awful. Her position in this family was most certainly almost gone. Before she could leave, however, Regina continued. "Would you join us for dinner tonight?"

"Uh…"

"It's nothing special. I'm making chicken cordon bleu."

"Nothing special, huh? That sounds like something you'd get in some fancy-schmancy restaurant."

"Well?"

"Okay. But you're sure you don't want me there? Even as like back up?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Emma managed to keep the disappointment from her voice. If she was without a purpose, she didn't know why Regina even wanted her around. Perhaps it was pity, Emma thought. She smiled as best she could until Regina walked away, but her lips quavered as soon as she was alone.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry." Regina stared blankly at him until he began to fidget under her unflinching gaze. "I was out of line. You're right. I shouldn't have snuck out."

"I'm happy you understand."

"It won't happen again."

"No, it won't."

Henry tugged on the strap of his backpack. "So…"

Oh, Regina realized. He was looking for relief from his punishment, but wasn't going to outright ask. It was better that he didn't. The offense had still been committed, she reasoned, and one apology didn't undue the stress he had caused. Still – an apology was growth. Even if he didn't seem entirely genuine, it was still more than he'd ever given her before.

"You're still grounded-"

"Mo-om!"

"However, I will give you your cell phone back."

"And my laptop?"

"We'll see."

He grimaced, but didn't complain further. Getting his cell back was a decent start. "Thanks, Mom."

"Please don't make me regret this."

"You won't."

She walked to the kitchen and rescued his phone from above the refrigerator. "I'm giving this back to you because I expect you to be honest with me. Are you willing to do that?"

He snatched the phone from her hands. "Yeah, of course."

"Henry…"

"I said yeah, didn't I?"

When he raced upstairs, hopefully to do his homework, but realistically to play video games, Regina returned to the study. Emma was lounging against the wall near the window, her focus on something out in the yard. She paused in the doorway and watched the sunlight glimmering off the blonde's long curls. The sight made her heart hammer.

"It went well, I think."

"Yeah?"

"He apologized."

"Did you tell him why you grounded him and took his stuff?"

"Well, no. He didn't ask."

"Oh."

"What does 'oh' mean?"

"I just thought you'd want him to understand that you weren't just punishing him for nothing." Emma pushed off the wall. "But you've got this under control."

"He does understand."

"Okay."

"Should I not have given him his phone back?"

"You gave it back?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Regina snapped. What had started as a victorious explanation of her parenting had turned into Emma critiquing her and she was in no mood. She'd handled it and Emma needed to back off. "Isn't that what I said?"

"So much for punishing him." Emma wanted to close her mouth, but a small jealousy had taken root in her belly. She wanted Regina to need her input and so her tongue kept wagging.

"He is still punished – but he apologized. We compromised."

"Parenting isn't about compromising. You took his phone, so stand by your decision."

Regina's gaze narrowed. "I think you should leave."

"All I'm saying is that he probably thinks now that all he has to do is apologize and he won't be punished anymore."

"And all I'm saying is that you need to go now, Ms. Swan."

Emma frowned but stalked to the door. "Yeah, whatever. Gimme a call when you're not being so bitchy."

"Good bye."

"Whatever." Emma repeated, feeling incredibly childish. She wanted to stay and make things right, but there was too much rattling around her brain. She couldn't put anything into words, and Regina probably wouldn't have the patience to hear her out. So instead, she threw a hand up in parting and left.

0-0-0

Henry immediately scrolled through his missed messages. There were fewer than anticipated, but he was too thrilled by its return to truly care that only one person had contacted him. He shot a text off to Hansel, apologizing for his behavior in the hallway, and flopped onto his bed.

**It's cool. I get it, yknow?**

**That's good. I just don't want people knowing.**

**K.**

**It's not you.** Henry's thumbs hovered over the keyboard while he fought for the right words to magically appear in his brain. **It's the other kids.**

**It's okay.**

**If you're sure?**

**Yeah totally.**

**Okay.**

Henry waited ten minutes for another text, but it seemed that Hansel wasn't going to respond again. There was always homework he could attend to, but as hard as he'd tried in previous weeks to be a good student – it just wasn't in his nature. He had the blood of mythical heroes in his veins and didn't want to be scholarly. There simply weren't any bookish adventurers and he'd rather wield a sword than a pencil.

Sighing, he leaned over his bed and dug around in the space underneath until he unearthed a small tub of abandoned electronics. He may not have his laptop, but Regina had neglected to take his Gameboy.

It felt like cheating, though. He played through a few levels of a dungeon and then tossed the device aside. The spirit of being grounded meant not finding loopholes. If he was going to gain Regina's trust back, and ultimately retrieve his lost privileges, he had to play by her rules – at least for now. He went to his desk and scowled darkly at his backpack.

"Math." Even the word tasted disgusting. But he was several days tardy on a few assignments, so he might as well catch up while he was stuck in his room without his phone and his waning patience.

Thankfully, only ten minutes into his effort, Regina knocked and eased his door open. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we might have a talk?"

Any reprieve from geometry was welcome. He pushed away from his desk and cocked his head. "About what?"

"Do you understand why I took your phone away in the first place?"

"You needed to punish me."

"What you did was against the rules, and when you break the rules there must be a consequence. Do you disagree?"

"Well, no…" He wheedled a moment, unsure of what he would be agreeing to next. "But, like, shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

"This wasn't the first time you snuck out, Henry, and grounding you doesn't seem to have an effect on your behavior."

"I promise it will in the future."

"I need you to prove it." She searched his face, hoping to see some sign that he was being truthful with her, but all she found was an off-putting expression that suggested glibness rather than honesty. "You can keep your phone, for now."

"I get it, okay? You're trying to look good for Emma."

"What?"

"This whole talk thing?" He tapped his fingers on the armrests of his chair. "You let me off and then half an hour later there's more to say? You talked to her and now you're trying to look good."

"That's preposterous."

"No, it's not." He smiled. "But it's cool. Message received. Go tell her mission accomplished or whatever."

"I don't need her approval on how I parent you."

"Sure."

She didn't need to explain herself to him either, but her mouth dropped open. She had so very few people she could actually talk to and he had been nice to her. "Her opinion does matter, to a certain extent, but I'm still your legal guardian. I may try her suggestions, but it is ultimately my decision."

"Just get married so she can do this herself."

"What?"

"It's obvious you two are together."

"I-"

Before she could respond, he continued. "Do people say stuff to you? Have you noticed people talking about you, or not talking when you walk up with her?"

"Of course not."

"So people don't care that you're with a woman?"

"I'm not with Ms. Swan."

"Are you worried that I'll care?"

"This is a nonissue, Henry. As I've said, we're not together."

"So you're not gay?"

"This is hardly a conversation I wish to have with you."

"Would it be so horrible if you were?"

"Of course not."

"So just admit it."

"Henry, we're getting off topic. I'm glad you understand your punishment, and in a week your grounding will be lifted. If you can prove yourself trustworthy, I'll return your laptop on Monday."

"Fine." He looked thoroughly unimpressed.

She left in a hurry, nearly tripping on his rug in her haste. His prying questions made her uncomfortable – and if she hadn't talked to Ms. Swan, she wasn't going to talk to him. He was, naturally, a consideration in her dalliances, but that didn't grant him the right to be privy to the details.

0-0-0

Emma stood at the counter in her rinky-dink kitchen and sang under her breath while she peeled potatoes. While she would never be the same caliber cook as Regina, she knew how to make fairly decent mashed potatoes. Beside her was an uncooked chicken breast and her laptop was open to a website boasting the most delicious pan-seared chicken recipe.

"Is there enough for two?"

Emma nearly skinned her knuckle along with the potato. "Jesus! I didn't even hear you come in."

Regina smirked. "I am awfully quiet when I want to be."

"There's enough if we both eat like ants."

"I won't stay, then."

"I can make something else." Emma offered, eager to make amends for her earlier angry faux pas. "Or order some take-out?"

"That won't be necessary." To resuscitate Emma's suddenly crestfallen features, Regina stepped nearer and brushed her lips against Emma's. "Are you feeling better?"

The words were, when taken out of context, a little demeaning, but Emma chose to focus on the concern behind them. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I hadn't meant for things to become so heated earlier."

"It's been a while since our last blow out. I guess we were due."

"Perhaps overdue?"

"Perhaps." Emma set the peeler aside and tucked her hands against Regina's ass. "Look, I know what I said was beyond rude. But I meant well."

"I talked to him again. There is no confusion as to why he was punished, and why he was subsequently granted reprieve."

"That's good." Regina's lips pressed hungrily to her neck. Emma let out a tiny appreciative sigh. "He's going through a rough patch, but I think you'll guide him through it."

"As will you. This is, after all, a joint effort."

"Yeah?"

Regina grazed her teeth over Emma's throbbing artery. "Yes, dear. You said that I would not be alone in this, and I expect you to follow through on your promise."

The food went forgotten as Emma surged forward. There were more important things than making dinner – such as cementing her place in a family she could finally call her own.

0-0-0

"Pass the salt, queer-mo."

Hansel bristled, but handed his sister the requested condiment. "How was work, Dad?"

Michael grunted as he scooped corn onto his plate. "Cars'll be cars."

"Did you get that transmission figured out?"

"Yeah."

Hansel returned his gaze to his plate. "That's good."

"God, Hansel, stop sucking up."

"I'm not."

"I think it's really shitty how you've been acting." She scoffed. He watched her unscrew the top of the salt shaker and then reach towards his plate. He tried to push her hand away, but she swatted him and dumped the lot of it onto his hamburger. "You shouldn't hang out with that fag, Hanny. You're catching it."

He blew most of the salt away. "First of all, we don't know that Henry's gay, and second of all, it's not contagious. You either are or you aren't."

"How do you explain Martin?"

He thought back to their cousin who had, while they were living in the Enchanted Forest, been married to a rather pretty young woman. They'd been together for three years, with several children, when he'd suddenly taken off after a handsome pirate.

"Maybe he never liked her very much…"

"And maybe you're catching it." She dug into her food. "You wanna get into that kind of trouble?"

"Henry's just my friend."

"Dad, tell Hansel that he better not catch that gayness and bring it back here. You want me kissing up on some ugly ass chick?"

Michael took a bite of his burger, but made no response. Hansel sunk lower in his chair. "I'm not catching anything from him. Not even a cold, okay?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "So are you going to go out with me during third period tomorrow?"

"…Do I have to?"

"I told Tiff you'd come with."

"You shoulda asked before you made plans for me."

"You'd rather hang out with your boyfriend?"

The honest truth was yes, that was his preference, and he wanted to shout that at her. But Henry was insistent upon keeping their – relationship? – secret. So he dug his fork into his corn and shrugged stiffly.

"Maybe I just don't want to get into trouble anymore."

"Pussy."

"Just because I'm sick of getting suspended?"

"It's not like it matters. You want to spend day after day in that prison?"

"It's better than being in a real prison, which is where you're headed!" He exploded.

"Listen to ickle-Hanny-kins, thinking he's a big man now that he's got an ass to shove his dick in." Gretel cackled.

"Just shut up!" He shoved back from the table, knocking the chair to the ground. "Shut your fat fucking mouth."

His response seemed to thrill her. She trilled a short laugh and leaned over the table. "At least you're interesting now."

"Fuck off." He could think of nothing stronger to add, so he knocked his plate to the floor and stomped to his room.

"Clean that up, boy!" Michael shouted, but Hansel was out of range.

0-0-0

Regina reviewed the stalls and checked off the various vendors as she encountered them. Somehow Donald O'Brier had ended up peddling his wife's hand-knit scarves in the middle of the area primarily reserved for food service – but he refused to move. In the area where he was supposed to actually sell, Mary Wright was selling coffee and hot chocolate. It was a clever swap on Mary's end, Regina supposed, but she had no idea what Donald was getting. People would want a beverage while browsing, but how many people wanted a scarf while eating?

"Keep me updated." She handed her clipboard off to her assistant for the day, a confident young man who kept flexing his muscles at the passing girls. "I'm heading to the gymnasium. You have my number if an emergency arises."

He was already distracted by a fresh-faced young woman, so she headed to the nearby enclosure. The dunk tank was inside, to ward off the cold weather, and was already drawing quite the crowd. There was a small portion of her that was very jealous that other people might ogle Ms. Swan, but she mostly just wanted to see the other woman wet herself.

"Excuse me." She pushed through the throng of people and approached a rather irate looking Sheriff. "Is there a problem?"

Emma whipped around, smiled, and then frowned. She wasn't sure how she was expected to act in front of people who might get the wrong idea about her relationship with Regina. She cleared her throat and stood hands akimbo. "We weren't prepared for how popular this booth was going to be."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to ask you if we could up the price? Or, better yet, find someone else to get dunked like six million times today?"

"You agreed to this." Regina reminded her.

"Well, don't think I've forgotten your end of the deal." Emma leaned closer, but Regina pushed her harshly back.

"There are people around, Ms. Swan."

Emma's lip twitched. "Oh yeah, I'd totally forgotten the masses of teenage boys waiting to see me dripping wet in a bikini."

"It's for the best that way. You'll block it out eventually, I'm sure."

"Do you really want me to be in some kid's spank bank?"

Regina was sure she wanted nothing to do with something like that. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you complain much more, our deal is off."

Emma bit her lower lip and glanced back. "Okay. Fine. But, come on. Three balls for five bucks, not one."

"Will they pay that much?"

"Oh, I think so." Emma peeled her t-shirt off, revealing a red bikini top. "Wouldn't you?"

Regina eyed the newly bared flesh. "I may be the first in line."

"Don't you have duties to be taking care of?"

"They can wait."

"Like what you see?" Emma whispered, glad that her back was to most of the crowd so no one could see her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Regina chuckled darkly. "Now go man your station."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma shimmied out of her sweatpants, leaving her in a pair of cut-off shorts. She kicked her shoes off and left her socks balled up inside. She knew she was stalling, but wasn't that interested in getting repeatedly dropped into a tank of water. It was probably cold, she thought with a grimace. Still, the people were waiting and she was only putting off the inevitable.

Determined to make it look like this was what she wanted, she smiled widely at the gathered crowd, climbed the miniature stairwell next to the tank, and scooted out onto the platform. True to her word, Regina was first in line – though how she finagled that, Emma wasn't sure. There had been people lined up for half an hour or more to take a shot at her. Being the mayor had its perks, she supposed.

"Come on." She goaded. "Think you can hit that tiny target, Madam Mayor? You're a desk jockey."

Regina smirked. "I paid five dollars for these balls, Ms. Swan. I plan to aim carefully."

"Pssh." Emma folded her arms across her body. "What'll I get if you miss?"

"To stay dry."

"You're no fun." Emma raised her eyebrows. "Let's raise the stakes."

"If I manage to knock you in, you're responsible for making dinner this week."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll make your favorites."

"Fire away."

Regina aimed carefully, aware of the jeering behind her. Their small conversation had wasted more time than the rowdy people had the patience for. Still, she was going to line up her shot properly – they could wait another two minutes, if that's what it took to throw all three balls.

"Any day now…"

Regina drew her arm back, took a deep breath, and then launched. The ball sailed through the air and slammed directly into the target. The platform dropped out beneath Emma and the blonde splattered down into the water. It was as cold as she feared, but at least her top didn't go flying up. That was definitely the last thing she needed.

Feeling a little like a drowned rat, Emma pulled herself out of the water and reset the platform. She kept her eyes on her work, unwilling to look at Regina's smug face. Eventually, though, she had to face the crowd.

"Are you ready?"

Emma frowned. "You already won."

"I purchased three balls, dear."

"But you already won."

"Then give me my money back."

Emma scowled. "Fine, just throw your stupid balls."

"That's hardly a proper attitude."

"I'm going to get you back for this." Emma threatened – though it was difficult to look menacing while barely dressed and totally drenched.

Regina shrugged and launched her second shot. It, too, hit the target and Emma tumbled back into the water. By the time Emma had swum back and was up on the platform, Regina was beside the tank.

"I'm keeping the third ball. Consider this a favor you owe me."

"Magic." Emma sputtered. She pawed water from her face. "You've gotta be using some dark magic."

Regina's eyes traipsed down Emma's body, pausing on her heaving chest. A coy smirk curled over her lips. "We'll talk later, dear. Enjoy your day, hm?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't forget our deal…"

Emma wrung her hair out. "I haven't."

"I'm dressed appropriately under my clothing."

"Oh." Emma licked her lips. "Oh…"

"Be good."

Emma turned her attention to the next customer. Suddenly the rest of the day didn't seem quite as awful. She just had to make it another few hours, and hopefully nobody had as good of aim as Regina did. The first ball lobbed through the air and missed by a wide margin. She settled against the platform and grinned – this wouldn't be too bad.

0-0-0

"Stay focused."

"Oh come on, Maribelle." Pete kicked his feet out with satisfied gusto and ignored her growl of frustration at the use of her first name. They were on a bench near the entrance to the festival grounds, eyeing up visitors for suspicious activity. So far the closest they'd come to a bad guy was when Regina arrived several hours prior. "Relax a little."

"We're here to do a job."

"Has anyone ever told you you've got a real stick up your ass?"

"Relax on your own time, Rabbit." Pond snapped.

"Why would I do that when I can do it on yours?" He teased. He crossed his ankles and pointed to an old woman smelling a candle at the nun's stand. "Think she's going to be trouble? Should I go read her rights to her?"

"A public gathering of this magnitude is an excellent place for those wishing to do ill to wreak havoc."

"Nobody here's doing anything but having fun. Oh wait, except us two, because you don't know how."

She refused to rise to his bait and instead kept her eyes on the crowd. "If you would like to goof off, please do so. I will note it down and Sheriff Swan will decide later which of our approaches was most appropriate."

"Sounds good to me. That's a woman who knows how to have fun. Think we could stop by that dunk tank later? I'd love to get a few shots in while we can. How many chances do you get to really sock it to the boss lady?"

"None."

He nudged her shoulder. "How about this. We'll take turns, huh? We got four hours left on shift – so why don't you work the first two, and then come find me and I'll work the last two. That way, we can both enjoy the festival some, and there's still someone on duty. It's not an efficient use of manpower to have us both together."

"Do what you want."

"So you agree – that's a good idea?"

"I agree that you should do what you want. Whether it is a good idea – that's not for me to decide. I will remain on duty for the hours assigned to me."

He shrugged. "Have it your way. But me – I can smell the corndogs from here, and my tummy is a-growling."

"You were a rabbit. How can you condone eating meat?"

"It's amazing what a human stomach can take." He grinned widely. "It's the best part of being a man. Well, apart from having thumbs. Thumbs are pretty cool."

It had been stupid to converse with him, she realized and promptly returned her attention to those people nearby. He laughed and slouched off, leaving her to her thoughts. It was better this way – she could hardly stand his inane chatter. There was a time and a place for everything, and Pete Rabbit had no concept of responsibility.

She watched a group of high school kids approach a table full of handmade leather pouches. It was profiling, pure and simple. Yet in her experience trouble tended to follow certain kinds of people – loud teenagers, for example, with cigarettes dangling from their lips and their hands all over other people's property. She could slam many of them for underage smoking, but she held off. They would probably give her a larger offense if she gave them time.

After several minutes of tossing pouches back and forth and bickering obnoxiously, one slipped something under her shirt. Pond stood. She slid through the crowd and grabbed the young woman's wrist.

"Leggo, pig!"

"Frog, actually." She tightened her grip. "And you are under arrest for theft."

The girl spat at her, and the loogie landed squarely on her uniform. "Arrest that."

"I see we're adding assault and battery." Pond glanced at the girl's friends. "Well, would any of you like to join her in the back of my cruiser?"

0-0-0

Hansel watched from a distance as his sister was grabbed by a cop. Part of him wanted to run over and help her, but her cruel words were barbed under his skin. Maybe some actual punishment would chill her bad behavior. This could be good for her, he decided. Besides, he was finally having a good time with Henry outside of school – and it wasn't midnight or later.

"Think I can knock all the bottles down?"

Henry grinned. "The games are rigged. You know that right?"

"Maybe."

"Go for it."

Hansel tossed the ball from hand to hand. When he was sure Henry's eyes were squarely on him, he flexed a little more than was honestly necessary and then threw it as hard as he could. It nicked the top bottle.

"Yeah, it's totally rigged." He flushed.

"Try again." Henry encouraged.

Hansel let out a deep sigh and aimed again. This time he toppled four bottles – which was enough for a small prize, but not the one he really wanted. One of the grand prizes was a bubble-eyed goldfish. He didn't want to give Henry a stupid plush bear – he wanted that stupid fish.

"This is dumb." He grumbled.

"One more go. You got three balls, so at least use the last one."

"Fine." Trying to appear nonchalant, he tossed the ball and closed his eyes. There was a clattering, and then Henry's hands were on his upper arm.

"You did it!"

He peeled one eye open and grinned. When the man running the game asked him what he wanted, he pointed proudly to the fishbowl. The fish was scooped into a plastic baggy – Hansel accepted it and turned to Henry.

"He's for you. Y'know… I mean, if you wanted him?"

Henry beamed. "Mom's pretty against pets, but he won't cause any mess – and besides, she keeps Emma around."

Hansel laughed, all the earlier frustration bleeding away. "What'll you call him?"

"How about Prince?"

"A little cheesy."

Henry frowned as he thought, a bit of his tongue poking out one side. "Harry."

"Harry the Fish." Hansel nodded. "It's a good name, I think."

"You'll help me take care of him, right?"

Hansel bit his lower lip. "I mean, if you want me to. I'd like it."

Henry wanted to kiss him, but refrained. There were a lot of people around, and besides – they'd only kissed a few times and he wasn't sure what was allowed just yet. So instead he tapped the bag and grinned as Harry darted in the other direction.

"Think he'll make it all day in here?"

"Yeah, probably."

"That's good. I'm not ready to leave yet."

"I'll carry him for you, if you want."

"Thanks. Want something to eat? My treat."

Hansel tailed after him, feeling oddly light. There were so few instances in his life where he was on the same level as those around him. Gretel intentionally demeaned him, and Michael accidentally – but the fact remained that he was at the bottom of the totem pole in his family. Henry, though, simply existed beside him.

"Funnel cake?"

Henry smiled at him, and he felt as if he could just burst. This moment, he decided, was the one he'd always want to remember.

0-0-0

Regina greeted those around her and accepted their praise with a small, terse smile. While she appreciated her constituents were having a grand time, she was too focused on what was going wrong. If she could catch a mistake early enough, she could rectify it before anyone noticed. She would accept the success of the festival the moment it ended and nothing was on fire.

She shook the butcher's hand, but her attention was immediately diverted when she spotted Henry buying cotton candy. As politely as she could, she excused herself from the conversation and made her way to his side.

"Hello, Henry. Are you having a good time?"

He ripped off a piece of pink fluff and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Did you need any more money?"

"No."

She hesitated. "You've got your phone, correct? You can call me if you need a ride home, or-"

"Yeah, I've got it. Relax."

"Okay." She glanced over at Hansel and managed a pleasant smile. "Hansel, how are you?"

"He's fine." Henry interrupted. "We were just going, okay?"

"Henry, it's cool." Hansel's fingertips landed against his elbows, and it acted as an immediate sedative. "I'm good, thanks for asking, Ms. Mills."

"Did you boys win that?" She gestured to the baggy he still clutched in one fist.

"His name is Harry. He's Henry's now."

Her lips quivered, but she resisted the urge to shut the idea down. "Does he have a bowl and food?"

"Uh, well, no." Hansel admitted. "But we only just won him."

"God, Mom, what's with all the questions? He's my fish and I'll take care of him, so lay off."

A few heads turned in their direction and Regina's lips tightened. "Would you care to rephrase that, young man?"

"No."

"Then I'm afraid the lifting of your punishment has been reneged. Your day at the festival is over."

"This is so unfair." Henry huffed. "C'mon, Hansel. Let's go get him set up."

Hansel stared at her a moment longer, even as Henry marched away. She watched him warily, unsure what his feelings towards her were.

"I'm sorry."

"You're what?"

"I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"You aren't."

He looked a moment away from hugging her, which she wasn't opposed to in the slightest, but he took a step back. "Okay, well, that's good. Thanks, Ms. Mills."

"Hansel?"

His head perked back up. "Yeah?"

"You're welcome at our home whenever you want, even if Henry isn't around." She noted the flicker of hope that darted through his eyes. "If you ever need somewhere that isn't home – or even just a snack or someone to talk to – our door is open."

"Yeah, thanks." He swallowed awkwardly and jerked his head in the direction Henry had fled in. "I'd better… go…"

It didn't take long for others to approach her about their compliments on the festival's success, or concerns about the town in general, but she kept her gaze on her son's bobbing head until it had left the festival grounds.

0-0-0

Emma rubbed the towel madly over her head. She'd already changed into fresh clothing, but her hair took forever to properly dry. Though it was still a little wet, she pulled it all back into a ponytail. Regina waited impatiently for her to complete the process, her nails clacking against the dunk tank. Emma shot her a grumpy look – she'd been dunked upwards of forty times over the course of the day. She deserved a few minutes to dry off and get the water out of her ears.

"Can we get this over with? I'd like to get home so you can start dinner."

"Oh no, Regina." Emma smirked. "You tortured me earlier. Whatever I do – it's all in good fun, huh? Get up there so I can dunk your ass."

"I'd prefer to make love, not war."

"Maybe later." It was a tantalizing offer, but superficial, Emma was sure. They had yet to be too intimate, despite how salacious Regina's comments could be. "Come on. Stop stalling. Get on that platform."

"Did you pay for your balls?" Regina quipped. She was going to follow through, but she couldn't resist teasing the other woman a little for her trouble.

"Nah. I think this is my payment for a job well done, don't you?"

Regina stepped elegantly out of her clothing. Emma's small intake of air was enough to let her know that her choice in swim wear was just provocative enough. She climbed into the tank and Emma couldn't draw her eyes away from the other woman's ass.

"This is so not fair."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." Regina seated herself primly. "You get three chances."

"Three balls, sure." Emma rolled her eyes. She had a back-up plan should she miss – but if Regina could hit the target twice in a row, she was sure she could hit it at least once. Her first two balls flew wide.

"Are you even trying?" Emma growled and threw the last one. Regina chuckled darkly. "I guess that's that."

Unwilling to lose, Emma stalked forward and slapped her palm against the target. The platform gave way and Regina fell. Emma leaned against the tank and when Regina surfaced, she was grinning so intensely her cheeks hurt.

"Not so fun, huh?"

"It was as expected." Regina ran her hands through her hair. "Satisfied?"

"With you? Never."


	13. Chapter 13

Henry gazed into the bag at his new goldfish. The little aquatic creature swam diligently in circles, pausing only briefly to stare up at him. He'd never had a pet before and he supposed this was a good place to start. A puppy would be ideal, he decided, so if he proved he could take care of a fish all on his own, maybe Regina would be more amenable to his future proposal.

"I think you chose a good tank." Hansel commented. He dumped a baggy of gravel to the bottom of the rectangular container and used his fingers to spread all the little rocks out evenly. Had it been his choice to make, he would have gone with black rocks to match the black fish, but Henry had been adamant. Harry would have light blue rocks, because blue was the best color.

"I still think I should have gone with the air filter."

Hansel shrugged. He pushed a fake plant into the gravel. "You just have to keep the tank clean."

"It's cheaper, yeah, but like, now I have to clean it every week?"

"I'll help if you want."

"Would you?" Henry's face lit up. He pushed away from his desk, leaving Harry nestled between his stapler and keyboard. He watched with keen interest as Hansel grabbed a jug of spring water and began slowly pouring.

"So this water is good and clean. If you use tap, you have to put in those special drops." Hansel instructed. "Or you can just keep buying the water."

"Which is easier?"

Hansel shrugged. "I don't know. It's not about being easy or not. You just gotta keep him healthy and happy."

"Yeah, I'm going to. But if he'll be happy and healthy with tap water and tap water's easier, why make more work for myself?"

"He's your fish now."

"I'll just tell my mom to buy more jugs." Henry decided. "She can just put it on the grocery list."

"I, uh, had a question…" Hansel trailed off, unsure of Henry's reaction.

Contrary to Hansel's fears, Henry smiled. "About what?"

"Your mom."

The smile wavered, but held. "What about her?"

"She said I could come over whenever I wanted. Would that be okay with you?"

"You're already over here with me all the time."

"I mean, like, maybe if you weren't here. If I just sorta came here sometimes."

"To hang out with my mom?"

He averted his eyes. "I mean, no. She made it sound like I could just come watch t.v. or whatever."

"So are you like best friends with my mom now?"

"No."

Henry hissed when the tank began to slop water over the sides. Hansel jerked back and flushed bright red. He screwed the cap on and set the bottle aside, all the while trying to think of a legitimate response to Henry's onslaught.

"So why would you want to come over when I'm not here?"

"Sometimes…"

"What?"

"Sometimes being at my house isn't… Well… You know – I just…"

"You just?"

Hansel aborted. It wasn't worth it. Henry wouldn't understand. He cleared his throat and grinned. "No, you know what? You're right. It'd be weird if I came here and you weren't around. It was a stupid idea."

Henry felt a little bad about Hansel's sudden nervousness. To set the other boy at ease, he put his hand on Hansel's shoulder and squeezed. Hansel turned slowly and nestled against him, and he wrapped his arms around Hansel. It was different, he thought, than the other hugs in his life. Hugging Regina used to be like hugging a cactus – one second was painful and he let go as soon as he could. Hugging Emma was like hugging a teddy bear – soft and warm and safe. Hugging Hansel, though, was more than that.

"It wasn't that stupid." He allowed. "But still kinda weird, right?"

"Right."

"But I mean, we're together a lot now anyway."

"Right." Hansel dug his nose against Henry's neck. "We should get Harry into his new home."

"He's going to love it, huh?" Henry drew back, excitement making him jitter. He snatched the bag from the desk and plopped into the tank. According to the man at the pet store, he ought to leave the bag closed for a while, so the temperature could acclimate. It was a transitional period.

0-0-0

"The rug really crowds the room." Regina criticized. Her attention was quickly redirected to Emma's lips as they pressed to her throat. When the blonde's tongue trailed along her clavicle, she dragged her nails along Emma's back. "I mean, honestly, Emma. Did you ask a rat to decorate for you?"

"Snow, actually." Emma chuckled against the heated skin of Regina's chest. "Not a fan?"

"There are few exceptions to my complete dislike of that woman and the things she's done."

"But there are exceptions?"

Regina gave her a very pointed look that made her laugh. "If I'm to come here, you'll need to make changes."

"We could always continue on at your place."

"If that's the case, why do you maintain this apartment?"

Emma froze. That sounded almost like an invitation to move in – but they had never discussed where they currently were, let alone where they saw themselves in five years. To keep Regina from wondering about her pause, she pressed her lips back against the brunette's skin.

"I like it." She finally murmured. "So it's a little… kitsch. But it's mine."

"Remove the rug, and it's actually almost acceptable."

"Henry likes the rug."

Regina took hold of her hair and jerked roughly. "Can you not bring him up?"

"What happened?"

"I can handle it."

"I know…" She knew it almost too well. Emma relished in the pain inflicted on her scalp as it was a suitable distraction to the myriad of depressing thoughts crowding between her ears. "But if you want to talk about it?"

"He was rude."

"That is a consistent problem."

"He treats me with blatant disrespect, even in public. And should I say something, I am once again the Evil Queen." Regina loosened her grip and slid her hand down to Emma's neck. "I must sound like a broken record."

"We just have to get you to a new track." Emma whispered. "But to do that, we have to knock some sense into the kid."

"Are you suggesting-"

"No!" Emma laughed. "I'm not saying we beat him. Although, it'd probably be good for him."

"Then what are you saying?"

"It's not really my place…"

"Ms. Swan."

"You've got this."

"If you have a suggestion, I am willing to listen."

"You've tried grounding him and it just doesn't work. So maybe it's not really fixing whatever's really bugging him, y'know? Have you actually asked what's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter what's wrong." Regina snapped. Her nails dug into Emma's flesh. "He has no right to treat me like that."

"But maybe we're trying to put Band-Aids on him, when he needs stitches."

"He has no interest in talking to me."

"So send him back to Archie. Just someone who he can talk to. When I was a kid – nobody cared what I felt, or what I said, so I was a little shit to everyone. But it was all just me screaming so someone would look at me."

Regina's nails eased. She pressed a kiss to the top of Emma's head.

0-0-0

When Emma strolled into the station, she was surprised to see not two, but one of her new hires behind a desk. Pond had her head bent over a pile of papers, but glanced up at Emma's entrance. She set her pen down and folded her hands over her work.

"Afternoon, Sheriff."

"Deputy Pond." Emma greeted. "How did things go last night?

Pond hesitated. She hadn't seen Rabbit since the man had bounded away the evening before. Still, it wasn't her place to dictate Emma's leadership role. Rather than rat out her coworker, she gestured back to the holding cell.

"I caught this young woman attempting to steal from one of the stalls. There were three drunk-and-disorderlies, and one disruption of the peace. All four perps were issued citations and, when necessary, escorted from the fair grounds."

"Good work."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Emma walked past the deputy to the holding cells and leaned against the bars. Gretel glared back at her. "I want to go home."

"Pond, any reason she's locked up here?"

"I attempted to return her to her home, but there was no parent available to accept custody. Rather than releasing her, I thought it best to hold her for your approval."

Emma sighed deeply. "Gretel…"

"Don't sigh at me." Gretel snapped. She leapt up from the cot and rushed the bars. "You can't keep me here. I have rights."

"Kid…"

"Let me go."

Emma's hand hovered near the lock. "Do you understand what you've done is wrong?"

"Yeah, so let me go."

"Why do you keep doing it?"

Gretel considered her question and then smirked. "Why do you keep letting me go? Because there's no point. You can't do anything. Storybrooke can't keep me locked up forever."

Remembering her earlier words to Regina, Emma leaned against the bars and raised her eyebrows. "Well, maybe not. But I can keep catching you. So let's save ourselves the pain and wasted time – you've got my attention. What's up?"

Gretel's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I'm here and I'm listening. What's making you so angry?"

The girl's eyes darted to Pond, who was studiously not listening. When she looked again at Emma, her decision was made. "Maybe it's you, pig."

"Stop."

"Make me."

Emma unlocked the cell and ushered Gretel out. "Go home, Gretel."

0-0-0

"What?"

Regina watched his blank face for any sign that he was actually listening. "I would like to talk to you, Henry."

"Okay…?"

"Emma and I were discussing our options."

"You think I'm a problem that needs to be solved."

He had definitely inherited her ability to jump to the wrong conclusion. "Henry, this is a family discussion. We want you to be a part of this."

"Then where's Emma?"

"She's – taking care of police business."

"What's the discussion?"

"We love you, Henry, but we dislike the way you've been acting." She had worded this carefully in her mind – it was prudent to avoid attacking him. She couldn't simply say he'd been mistreating her, because she needed him to listen, but there was only so much she could do. "We want everyone to be happy."

"So you're punishing me to make it easier on you."

"You're not listening, Henry."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm listening now."

"This is part of the problem. You act like nothing I say matters, when I'm your mother and ultimately responsible for your wellbeing. Your behavior has been inappropriate, and you don't seem willing to change."

"You're putting your nose in my life. I'm a man, and you're treating me like some dumb kid."

"I want to treat you like an adult, but you need to act like one first." She reached toward him, hoping to put her hand on his knee, but he jerked out of reach. "I understand that you may not want to talk to me. Emma suggested you resume your sessions with Archie."

"You're just so quick to say I'm crazy."

"Psychologists don't simply treat crazy people, Henry. We think it may prove helpful if you have someone you can talk to. You – you may not like me very much right now, and you may want to talk to someone about it. A disinterested third party."

"I don't know…"

"I won't force you."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes, of course."

He stood and gazed at her for a few moments before turning and walking up to his room. It could have gone worse, she thought.

0-0-0

Regina sorted through the mail and pulled out an envelope with no return address. She ripped it open and smiled. Out fell a picture of a snowman – and, inexplicably, herself next to it. Emma's mysterious friend struck again, she thought. She flipped the picture over – Regina Mills, Alaska 2014. There was one other item stuck deep within the envelope.

It was, she found, a photocopy of a single ticket for a cruise leaving from Seward, Alaska, with a final destination of Vancouver. It had left three days prior, and there was a small note scribbled at the bottom.

Hope you're enjoying your vacation! More pics coming.

She folded the ticket up and picked the picture back up. It was ridiculous what Emma was doing. She wasn't sure what the blonde's end goal was, but it was strangely endearing. She'd find a way to show Emma her appreciation, she was sure of that.

0-0-0

"This is stupid."

"What you're feeling is valid, Henry." Archie rubbed Pongo's ears as they talked. He hoped the dog's presence would act as it always had in the past – this wasn't a formal doctor/patient session. This was a relaxed conversation between friends.

"Don't talk down to me."

"There's no need to yell." Archie fiddled with his glasses. "I apologize if you feel demeaned by this process."

"I don't need to be here."

"Would you like to tell me how it makes you feel?"

"Pretty shitty."

"That's an understandable reaction."

"She's trying to make me think I'm crazy again." He sunk down in the overstuffed sofa. "I'm not crazy. I never was. She's crazy."

"Tell me about your relationship with her."

"You already know all of this."

"Humor me."

"Well, she lied to me all my life." Henry glared out the window. "Like, about everything. I don't know if she's ever been honest with me."

"That's a terrible position to be put in."

"You're not going to stand up for her?"

"She's not paying me to change your mind. I'm here because she knows you're unhappy." Archie clicked at Pongo until the dog stood as commanded and trailed over to Henry's side. The Dalmatian hopped up onto the couch, curled into a ball, and put his head onto Henry's lap.

Henry took up the job of rubbing Pongo's head. "I'm not – unhappy, really."

"Are you happy?"

"Well…"

"Don't you want to be happy?"

Henry stared stolidly down at Pongo, who watched him with trusting eyes. "Yeah, I mean, who doesn't?"

"Your mom is paying me to make sure you get to be happy. So I'm here for you, Henry, and not for her. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Archie smiled crookedly. "Do you want to talk about school maybe? Or Emma?"

"I might have a – a girlfriend." Henry diverted course suddenly. "But I don't really know. How do you know if someone like-likes you? For real?"

"Have you asked her?"

"No, but we kissed."

"Do you like-like her?"

"I think so. She – we won a fish together at the festival. His name is Harry, and she helped me get him all set up in a tank. She even offered to help me take care of him. But I don't know if she just wants to be friends, or if she's really interested in me."

"Why wouldn't she be? Has she given you any indication that she's not interested?"

"There were a couple times when she was really short with me, or ignored my texts or whatever."

"I don't know all the details, Henry, but it sounds to me like she's just as unsure about you as you are of her. People do funny things when they think they need to protect themselves. Emotions aren't always fun and most of us don't like to share them. There's a certain element of danger in telling someone how you really feel – the danger that the other person might not feel like you do." Archie raised his eyebrows. "But you have to ask yourself, which is worse? Sitting silently and wondering, or speaking up and knowing? It's the not knowing that makes the hope painful."

"So I should ask him?"

"You should do what makes you comfortable. It may be hard, but the end result may make you happiest."

Henry nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think I should keep coming to see you?"

"When I look at you Henry, I see the potential for a very happy young man. I want to take that potential and realize it, but I can't be the only want who wants it. You have to want it for yourself. So do you think you should keep coming to see me? That's all that matters."

Henry finally raised his eyes to Archie's. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Regina sat at the table quietly. Henry's chair was empty, and she wasn't going to touch her dinner until he arrived. They were a family, whether he liked her or not, and she was going to maintain some semblance of normalcy. She listened to the floor creaking above her and wondered if he was finally coming down to join her. It had been half an hour since she'd announced dinner and he'd responded that he'd be down soon.

She folded her hands in her lap and tried to keep from getting angry. If she harassed him about dinner, he would lose his temper and things would deteriorate further. If she just sat there and waited, he'd assume control of their relationship – and she'd been on both sides of an abusive relationship enough to know how well that would go. She would, she decided, give him ten more minutes, and then she would clear the table. Dinner was on her terms or not at all.

"I'm sorry." He padded into the dining room and slipped into his chair. "Grace and I were working on a project. We wanted to get to a logical ending, and I just lost track of time."

She wasn't sure if she believed him, but his gaze was honest and his voice was polite. "That's fine. I'm afraid it may be a little cool now."

"That's okay." He lifted the lid off the first container and frowned. "Green beans?"

"Vegetables are important."

"Oh, I know." His nose wrinkled as he spooned some onto his plate. "But, like, can't we have candy corn?"

"That's candy."

"It's corn."

A small smile tugged at her lips and she hesitantly let it remain. "Perhaps for Halloween."

"I need a good costume this year. Last year was so lame."

"I thought you made a very dashing pirate captain."

"But like, this year I've gotta be something really cool." He pushed a hand through his hair, which hung like a curtain around his eyes and ears.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Let me know when you do decide." She set her napkin on her lap, loaded her plate, and took a delicate bite. "What sort of project are you working on with Grace?"

"We're learning about the scientific method. It's all basic stuff, but to show we understand, we have to come up with an experiment on our own. We chose plants as a subject, and we're just hammering out what we want to test."

"That sounds very interesting."

He shrugged. "She wants to look at the effects of water on the plant. Like if we keep one plant dehydrated, one plant watered, and then one plant just drowning in water. I think it's too obvious, but she says the point isn't to prove something new. She just wants to do something manageable."

"If you end up using plants, I can go to Game of Thorns later this week and pick up some supplies."

"Oh, that's okay. Jefferson's got a whole room of plants. It was the weirdest thing. I mean, I know he's not, like, dangerous weird anymore, but he's still strange weird. If that makes sense."

She recalled her interactions with the quirky man and nodded curtly. "Yes, it does."

"So that's the project."

"Are you enjoying biology?"

"Eh…"

"What subject is your favorite?"

He slurped his glass of water. "P.E. definitely."

"I had no idea." She watched his face carefully. Her guess would have been English, as he'd always shown a love for literature. She'd never seen him willingly play a sport, however.

"It's a nice break in the day." Truthfully he was using the class as an excuse to muscle up a bit. His favorite days were Wednesdays, when they were set loose in the weight room. There wasn't much noticeably different about his physique just yet, but he felt stronger. If he had to fight Gretel again, he was more sure of himself.

"And how is Hansel?"

For a moment, Henry wanted to spout of all the reasons she should keep her nose out of his business – but Archie had convinced him that it was important to keep his temper in check. Instead of flying off into a fit, he jabbed his potatoes and avoided eye contact.

"He's good."

"I haven't seen him around much."

"He's been pretty busy helping Michael around the shop."

"Is he your…" Regina cut herself off. Things were going so well between them. She didn't want to disturb the gentle flow of the evening by asking about a tender topic.

"I don't know." Henry answered. "Maybe? Is Emma?"

"I don't know."

"Archie says that it might be best to just ask." Henry stared down at his plate. "But what if he says no?"

Regina had been fostering similar worries, but she reached across the table and placed her hand on his wrist. "It's a risk we all have to take at some point or another, Henry. If you weren't scared, how would you know if he mattered?"

Henry moved his gaze up to her face. "Are you scared?"

"I…"

"You want me to be honest and open with you, so you gotta be open and honest with me."

This was such a refreshing interaction with him, she thought, even though it was utterly terrifying. "Yes, I am."

"Emma wouldn't say no. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"It's complicated."

"I know." Henry rolled his eyes. "But we both want her around, right?"

"You said before I was pushing her away." Despite her best efforts, the tiniest bit of accusation invaded her tone.

"I said a lot of things." After each session with Archie, Henry found himself reviewing his previous interactions with his mother. Most of them made him cringe with fresh shame. Hindsight was easy, he reminded himself. The difficult part was seeing clearly in the moment. He took a long, slow breath. "I know I haven't – that lately I haven't been the best kid. And I'm sorry."

0-0-0

"This garbage again?"

Regina snorted. "We just finished watching your dreadful wrestling. I think you can put up with some interior decorating. Even with the rug gone, your apartment needs as much help as it can get."

Emma pulled one of her throw pillows onto her lap. It was garish pink that Snow claimed brightened the room up considerably. She hugged the squishy monstrosity to her belly and frowned.

"Regina."

"The truth is often hard to hear."

Emma tried her hardest not to smile and failed. She threw the pillow at the other woman, but Regina batted it out of the air without even taking her eyes from the screen. Emma huffed, but scooted closer and leaned against Regina's shoulder.

"So how are things?"

"Henry is trying and so am I. For the first time in who knows how long I feel like we may have a chance at salvaging our relationship. Having him see Archie was a very clever idea."

"Was that a compliment?"

"No."

"I think it was." Emma pressed her lips to Regina's neck. It was a chaste action, meant only to convey her gratitude and Regina fairly hummed with pleasure. "I'm glad he's getting his act together."

Henry's question lingered in Regina's mind. It would be simple, she thought, to ask Emma what they were to each other – if she meant as much to Emma as Emma did to her. Things were finally aligning her life, though, and that stupid little question could ruin everything. Rather than ask, she lifted herself delicately from the couch and shifted to straddling Emma's lap.

"I do believe we've all been getting our acts together." She purred. She nuzzled under Emma's ear and along Emma's jaw line. "You've become quite the adult yourself, Ms. Swan."

"Yeah, well, it's easy to change in the short term." Emma ran her hands along Regina's back. "You'll know if it sticks the next time you have a disagreement."

"I don't think it's superficial." Regina's tongue slid out and licked a firm line from the dip in Emma's clavicle to her chin. What she was contemplating made her uneasy, but it was easier to show her affection than state it. Moving quickly, she gripped the hem of Emma's top and yanked it over Emma's head.

"Are you sure about this?"

Instead of answering, Regina moved her lips to the soft skin of Emma's cheek. To keep another question from spewing forth, she brought their mouths together and cupped Emma's neck with both her hands. Emma relaxed into the kiss and Regina closed her eyes. Every word she couldn't say rested on the tip of her tongue as she teased Emma's lips and then penetrated deep into Emma's mouth. Please understand, she thought as her tongue flickered over Emma's. She was half in love and drowning.

Her hands shifted from Emma's neck to plucking at Emma's bra. She pulled the thin straps down before reaching behind and toying with the clasp. This was as far as they normally went, but this time was different. Emma gasped into her mouth when her hand landed on the button of her jeans.

"Regina…"

"Emma?"

Emma pulled back a centimeter to look into Regina's eyes. She wasn't sure what the impetus behind Regina's actions was, and she wasn't complaining, but she was worried. Regina had been adamant before that they move slowly and if she came to regret this later, Emma knew whatever was between them would be over – if it had even begun.

"I…"

"Don't talk."

Regina pulled her in again with one hand and popped the button with the other. When she was sure Emma would continue the kiss without further prompting she removed her hand from Emma's hair and tugged on Emma's jeans. Emma lifted her hips and allowed Regina to tug them down to her knees. From there, their kiss was broken only momentarily while Regina pushed them and Emma's underwear down to Emma's ankles. Emma kicked them free. She had no time to feel self-conscious as Regina pressed tightly against her.

She gasped for air when Regina's mouth slid down her neck and suckled. The brunette slipped a hand between Emma's legs and cupped the waiting warmth. Her teeth grazed Emma's skin and her tongue darted out to taste the beginnings of Emma's building sweat. She barely registered the hand fisting in her blouse, though she should have been outraged at the probable wrinkles it was inflicting. Taking her time, she kissed a path down Emma's body until she was forced to dismount Emma's lap and kneel on the ground.

She tugged Emma forward by hooking her hands under Emma's knees. With Emma's butt on the edge of the couch, she leaned forward.

Why hadn't they done this sooner? Emma wondered. Her hands trembled as she fought to decide whether she wanted to grab Regina's head, or grip the couch for stability. The couch won out; she reached behind her and latched onto the back. When Regina's nails dug into her hips to keep her steady, she lost control and moaned.

As she lied there panting and still quivering, she watched Regina draw back and dab at her lips. Her heart slowed from hummingbird intensity to slightly above average and she became increasingly aware that she was naked and blatantly on display – not that Regina was looking at her. She folded her legs as soon as she was able and placed her hands over her larger scars.

"Regina-"

The brunette turned back to her and smirked. There was something unreadable in her eyes and Emma wasn't sure she liked or understood it. She reached for her clothing and tried to keep the color from her cheeks.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Regina's fingers trailed along her cheek.

"I'm not embarrassed." Emma countered. "I just – should really be paying attention to this stuff."

She gestured to the television. Regina's next words died in her throat – Perhaps Emma had misunderstood the magnitude of her actions. Rather than clarify, she gave into her fears. "Quite right. Until later, my dear."

Emma watched Regina flee and fought waves of rising panic.

0-0-0

"C'mon, Harry." Henry tapped the lid until his little friend swam excitedly to the top. He popped the lid and sprinkled a few flakes in – at Hansel's insistence, he only fed Harry a few bits at a time and made sure the fish ate everything. Excess was to be removed to keep the tank fresh.

"I think it's cute you talk to your fish." Grace rested her elbows on his desk and peered at the eating animal.

"I'm not cute." He bristled.

"I said you talking to your fish was cute. I'm not flirting with you, Henry."

"I know." Still, his cheeks reddened. "But still. I'm a man. You can't call a man cute. It's, like, demeaning."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I think it's so macho when you talk to your fish."

"Somehow that's not any better."

"Sorry."

"Whatever." He clamped the lid back down. "Do you know what you're going to be for Halloween?"

"My dad is going to sew me something. I think this year I want to be a mad scientist."

"Oh, that's cool. Like a lab coat and goggles?"

"With some blood stains. I'll show you when you come over to do our project."

"Think he could make something for me?"

"I bet he'd be willing if we asked." She shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe of being the Flash."

"That's a lot of spandex."

Henry had a sudden vision of his groin being on display and frowned. "Okay, point taken. How about a wizard?"

"With your family background, you want to parade around as a magic user?"

"Ugh. This is so hard."

"Maybe you could do something with Hansel."

"That's kinda… gay."

"I hate to break it to you but-"

"Be quiet." He begged.

"Why? Aren't you together? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"He sure acts like it."

"You think people can tell? Like at school?"

"Would that be so horrible?"

He stared at the ground. "Grace, people already make fun of me. I got beat up by a girl, my mom cursed everyone, and I'm not too smart. Do I really need to make myself even more of an outsider?"

"People might surprise you."

"And people might shove me in a locker."

She tapped Harry's tank. "I'm not going to tell you what to do-"

"Good, because I've got a lot of that in my life."

"I'm just saying that this is who you are. It might make you happier to just be you."

Everyone, it seemed, had an opinion on how he could be happier. He wasn't sure which voice to trust. He didn't want to be angry all the time, but it was easier than trying to pick a path. Still, the honest joy on his mom's face over dinner had made him feel better about himself.

"Can we talk about anything else? Please?"

"Alright." She relented. "How are things with your mom?"

"Uh, try again."

"You look stronger."

He grinned. This was something he was willing to talk about for days. "I spend a lot of time on the free weights in gym."

"It shows."

He flexed his arm. "It's not much yet, but you can tell?"

She reached out and tested his muscle. There was a little cushion, but it was harder than expected. "Yes."

"People won't mess with me if I look like I can snap them in half."

"I hope you're being careful."

"I am."

"Maybe we could do our experiment on how fast you build muscle."

"There's no control." He teased, pleased that he could show off his knowledge to the smartest person he knew.

"You can be taught. I'm impressed."

"Yup. One hundred percent able to learn." He tapped his temple. That was true, he mused, on a number of levels. He was capable of change, no matter how difficult, and he could be a better person.

"Well, I'm proud of you. Maybe I won't have to triple check your work every step of the way."

"Oh, shut up. You don't do that."

She smiled. "No, I don't. But I'm happy you're trying."


	15. Chapter 15

Henry sorted through the weights and selected a fifty pounder. He sat on the nearest bench and lifted the weight. His bicep burned pleasantly as he worked through twenty repetitions of the motion before transferring the weight to his other hand. The rest of his class milled around, but he ignored them.

Pride swelled through him every night when he stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, and flexed. His arms were bulking up and there was some nice definition developing. Just a month before, he had what he thought of as scarecrow arms – thin, gangly, and bony. Now, though, he'd put on about three pounds, most of it muscle.

The physical change was helping him, he determined. If he was just the same old skinny Henry, how could he expect himself to change mentally? Every variation in his appearance gave him new confidence. Old Henry sucked, but New Henry could be awesome. He pumped his arm up and down and focused on who he wanted to be.

During their last session, Henry had finally decided to tell Archie about his relationship with Regina. The doctor had listened patiently and hadn't been judgmental – but Henry realized that he deserved to be judged harshly.

_Archie watched him with caring eyes. "I know it's trite, Henry, but it's the truth. The first step towards getting better is admitting you have a problem. If you think there's nothing wrong, then there's nothing I can do to help you. So my question for you is – do you want to change this?"_

_"I don't know," Henry responded slowly. "I mean, yeah, I don't want to upset her – but it's like, some of the stuff, she doesn't need to know. It's as much on her as it is on me."_

_"Let's keep the focus right here."_

_"But it's true!"_

_"I'm not arguing with you. But the fact is that neither of us can change your mother during these sessions of ours. What we can work on is how you react to stressors. Perhaps if you can alter something about yourself, you can have an open discussion with her. Communication, Henry, is the only way problems get solved in a satisfactory manner. Do you feel equipped to talk to her about anything that matters?"_

_He thought about his tendency to lash out and shook his head. "I guess not."_

_"I want to give you the tools you need." Archie fiddled with his glasses. "Do you want that, too?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Tell me about the last argument you had."_

_Henry flushed. "I wanted to stay out on Saturday night. My friends were going bowling and then watching a movie at someone's house. Mom said I could go bowling, but that I needed to be home before ten thirty. But, like, they're my friends. All of them get to stay out as late as they want. So why do I have to go home? I'm not a child, and I can handle myself."_

_"Did you tell her how you felt?"_

_"Well, yeah."_

_"How?"_

_"Like I just told you."_

_"Were you yelling?"_

_Henry's gaze dropped to the floor. "She wasn't listening."_

_"The next time you feel like you're going to yell, I want you to take two deep breaths and say, 'Mom, I feel upset because it doesn't feel like you're listening to me.' This is important, Henry, because the moment you start yelling is the moment you've lost control over the situation. Yelling looks like a temper tantrum. You want her to recognize that you're getting older? Then you have to start dealing with your problems in an adult manner."_

_"It's not a temper tantrum."_

_"I'm not saying that," Archie soothed. "But take this conversation as an example. I'm saying a lot of things that you don't like. You feel that I haven't quite listened to what you've said, or that I've misinterpreted your statements, but you aren't yelling at me. We're having a conversation, and we're working together towards a goal – that goal is mutual understanding."_

_"So I just have to get her to talk to me?"_

_"Exactly. Answer me this: How do you react when someone yells at you? Do you want to talk to them?"_

_"No, because they won't listen to me."_

_"The only way for both people to be heard is if nobody's voice is raised."_

Henry strained through his repetition. Sweat was building on his forehead, but he ignored it. He lifted his hand and thought hard about being better. Over and over, he lifted, concentrated on changing, and grunted out puffs of air. Underneath his desire to be better, he was keenly aware that if he could indeed make positive changes, he would be in a better position to keep Hansel in his life. The other boy was elusive at times, and clingy at others. Henry couldn't help but wonder if the distance sprung from Hansel's disdain for the worst parts of his behavior.

"Henry!"

He glanced up at Fredrick – Mr. Jones, he corrected himself. He was too used to calling some people by the names he'd read over and over in his storybook. He was learning, though, that nobody was quite like their character counterparts. People had dimensions.

"Yes?"

"The five minute bell rang. Go change up."

"Sorry!" Henry shifted to set the weight back on the rack, but his fingers slipped. The barbell dropped onto his last two toes and he howled at the instant agony.

0-0-0

Regina nibbled on the nib of her pen – a disgusting habit she'd picked up from spending too much time with Emma. The blonde had a difficult time sitting still and bitten through many a pen cap. The thought of Emma made Regina chew harder. They hadn't spoken since their sexual encounter, and worry sat like a sponge over her heart – it soaked up every good feeling.

"Regina?"

"What?"

Snow tried to smile, but the expression faltered at Regina's emotionless stare. "I was just saying that we raised two thousand dollars at the Festival. Emma's booth raised nearly five hundred of that, which is fantastic."

"So what's your point?"

"Is everything okay?"

Nothing was okay, but Regina wasn't going to entrust such a secret with someone who already burned her once. "Perfectly fine."

"Well, I was thinking that we could run another fundraiser on Halloween."

"What did you have in mind?" Regina moved to this safer topic and allowed Snow to distract her. She would drown in thoughts of Emma if she let herself.

"An All Hallow's Eve Ball," Snow stated, her tone light and excited. "We could sell tickets, and have a raffle."

"Did you have a space in mind?"

"Not yet."

"You come to me with a half-baked idea-"

"Regina."

Regina's tone, which had been snippy, softened. "Are you expecting me to do all the work?"

"No, of course not." Snow flipped through her journal and offered one page to Regina.

The mayor took the notebook and browsed its contents. There were details scrawled out, including who would cater, the prospective price of tickets, and who would be willing to donate raffle prizes. Regina licked her lips and sighed. "You've done some nice work here."

"W-what?"

"Your work is thorough. It should serve as a suitable foundation."

Snow blinked as comprehension dawned on her. Surprise coloring her tone, she responded, "You – you like what I've done so far."

"This meeting is over if this is the height of your contribution."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I have a lot to do today. If this is all…?"

"You can talk to me-"

"There's the door, Ms. Blanchard."

Snow's eyes narrowed at the name, but she made no comment. The duality of their personalities was something everyone had gotten used to, but very few were comfortable with. Most had chosen either their Storybrooke persona or who they were in the Enchanted Forest, and were deeply offended when someone violated their decision. Snow was one who had defaulted to her original self.

"You're acting this way because you're hurting," Snow responded. "I understand, though I wish you wouldn't. You deserve to be happy, Regina."

"Go."

Snow smiled sadly and left. Regina glared at the tinted screen of her computer. She didn't need advice from Snow White – the woman knew nothing of the situation. Whatever was going on between herself and Emma, it was none of the other brunette's business. She was older and more experienced, and could take care of her affairs. While she was beyond seeking revenge, she was a ways off of wanting to hold hands and be best friends.

Drawn back to reality by the phone ringing, Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled her cell phone out. "Mayor Mills."

"Good afternoon, Mayor. This is Judy down at the high school."

Her throat clenched, but she forced the words out. "Is Henry okay?"

"Well… there's been an accident."

"I'm on my way."

"We're sending him to the hospital. You should go there to meet the ambulance."

Regina ended the call and ran faster than she had in many years toward her car.

0-0-0

Emma felt foolish and unsteady, and said as much to David. The man merely smiled and told her to relax. A nervous rider makes a nervous horse, he advised as his horse pranced circles around her. She wanted to flip him the bird, but knew her anxiety was making this into a bigger deal than it was. It was better to look like a novice in front of her father than in front of Regina.

"Come on, Em. Just a few times around the paddock."

"I don't know…"

"The hard part is over," he coaxed. "You got on the horse. Now you just have to ride it around a bit."

Phillipe threw his head and whinnied – Emma jerked back, her heels digging into his sides. He jumped forward and she flinched. David drew up alongside and caught her wrist.

"I can't do this."

"You can."

Emma frowned. "I just wasn't meant to be on a horse. Gimme a car any day of the week."

"Emma."

"Seriously! Why do we even need horses anymore? Totally impractical."

"Emma."

"What?"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing!" She met his gaze and sighed. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little afraid that Regina's going to be angry about this. She wanted to give me lessons."

"I'm glad you decided to do this with me. But you didn't talk to her first?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hey, Regina, remember how I thought it would be romantic if you taught me to ride? Well, I've decided David'll teach me instead."

"…Romantic?"

She pressed her lips into a thin line and smiled. "Well, I mean… It's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?"

"Okay, so maybe it is." She threw her head back and stared up at the clouds. "But that's weird, isn't it?"

"We can't help who we fall for."

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that ever since I moved here."

"That's because it's true. There are so many things in life you can control – but love? It hits us like a sledgehammer and destroys our expectations." He led her around the paddock and corrected her grip on the reins. "You can fight it – you can think, no this person is completely wrong. But you have to ask yourself how much you're willing to sacrifice. You can choose to flout your desires, of course. Everyone has that choice. Is the inevitable unhappiness worth pushing someone so right away, though?"

"Did you fight being with Snow?"

"At first. I made a deal to marry another princess, for the sake of my mother and our farm. I knew I couldn't be with her, but I also knew how right it felt. I know now that I made the best choice by letting myself love."

Emma pulled out her buzzing phone and frowned apologetically. He waved her on, so she answered the call.

0-0-0

Henry giggled. The past few hours had been so filled with pain – but now he was floating on clouds and everything tickled. Three toes were broken, and more than a couple of the small bones in his forefoot were fractured. The doctor had tsk'd, hemmed, and hawed, and said very little directly to Henry – instead speaking to a gaggle of nurses.

He perked up when Regina barreled into the room, practically threw the medical staff out, and hovered over him.

"Mom?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." A dreamy smile crossed his lips.

"They've given you drugs." She rolled her eyes.

"It's good, though." He struggled to sit upright. "I'm missing a math quiz. Isn't that cool?"

"How could you be so careless?"

"I feel like you're not listening," he blathered on. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"I do listen."

"No you don't."

"Then what do you want me to know?"

"I'm not dumb, Mom. You can trust me, y'know?"

"I know." She wiped at her eyes. "You scared me so much, Henry."

"I'm strong, too." He lifted his arm, which felt like a noodle, and tried to flex. She humored him and touched his bicep.

"Very strong."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep, Henry." She brushed the hair from his forehead and pressed a tender kiss to his cool flesh. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Don't take the baseballs."

"Shh." She ran her hands through his hair continuously, lulling him towards rest.

The doctor had realigned the bones as best he could, and affixed a stiff boot. He'd left instructions with Regina regarding future care, and she perused them while she waited for him to wake again. Her attention snapped to the door as Emma stumbled inside.

"Is he okay?"

"Ms. Swan."

Emma's expression leapt from harried and anxious to haltingly uncertain. "Regina?"

"Be quiet. He's sleeping."

"Oh."

"There's no need to hoot and holler like some sort of jungle beast."

Emma shut the door behind her and approached the brunette, who stood over Henry's slumbering form. She slipped her hands around Regina's waist and pulled the surly woman back against her. She set her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't have to be like that. Not at me."

"Like what?"

"You're defensive, because you're scared. But I'm scared, too. So just… maybe don't snap at me?"

"I don't want to deal with you right now."

Emma felt slapped, but did little more than blink at the slight. "Okay, so I'll stand here and be quiet, and you don't have to be alone."

Rather than respond, Regina fell silent and kept her eyes on Henry's face.

0-0-0

"Have you heard from Emma?" Snow kissed David when he returned to their home, and helped him shrug out of his coat.

"Not since this afternoon. I texted her, but so far – no response."

"I'm worried."

"It's just a broken foot. It'll hurt for a while, but he's a tough kid."

"I'm worried about Emma," Snow amended.

"Why?"

"I got the feeling from Regina today that something's not quite right."

"Emma doesn't even think they're together. How can anything be wrong?"

"Accidents are rough on everyone – but put pressure on something already fractured?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "They'll work through it. Our meddling will accomplish nothing."

"I didn't say I was going to meddle."

He smirked. "If you say so."

"Okay, so maybe the thought crossed my mind. But they're messing up!"

"We have to let them."

"I don't want Emma to get hurt, David. We may have failed as parents for most of her life, but we have a chance now to make sure she's happy." Her hands fisted in his shirt. "I can't just let this go. She can't hurt more when we're in a position to prevent it."

"Snow…" He drew back and cupped her cheeks in his palms. "You mean well, but she's an adult. She can handle it."

"What if I just told her what to say?"

"It's her life. She has to live it."

"I hate this."

"I know."

She inhaled slowly and let his scent relax her. "Can we visit him tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great." Her face brightened. "I'll make him a card."

He watched her bound off and sighed. She was resilient, a trait he hoped Emma had inherited.


	16. Chapter 16

Hansel guided Grace into the house, feeling vaguely embarrassed by the clutter. The front hall wasn't as bad as other parts of the house – the mat by the door was covered in leaves and mud, and hadn't been cleaned in years. The carpet that sprang up around the hardwood was stained and dingy. Along the walls, bags of old clothing and recycling were piled high. While he had spent the previous evening cleaning his bedroom, he hadn't thought to clean any other part of the house. Now he was mortified as her eyes roved his dirty home.

"My room is back through here."

She smiled at him. "It's pretty home-y in here. My place is so big and empty – sometimes it doesn't feel like anyone lives there. I like this. It's home, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Sort of."

"You mind carrying the supplies? My arms are pretty tired."

Quite willing, he took the bags from her hands and she shook her wrists out. Though her father had offered her a ride into town, she had declined and walked the distance. She knew how much he disliked visits into Storybrooke proper and so, though it was sweet of him to offer, she was content to enjoy the brisk fall air. She tried not to grimace as she walked past an open trashcan on their way to his bedroom.

Thankfully there was nothing on the floor in his room – the carpet was in no way the pinnacle of clean, but she could tell Hansel had tried to make things nice for her. She sat on his bedspread and watched him place the supplies carefully next to her. He went to his closet and dragged out a small container. After he popped the top off, she could see a few second-hand school supplies.

"I know it's not much, but the glue sticks are probably still – uh – gluey," he offered.

"Well, I brought some, too, just in case."

Though it was a bit awkward for the first half an hour or so, he eventually forgot about how ashamed he was of his home and grew more comfortable with her easy demeanor. When she used words like perplexing and fastidious, he remembered just how much smarter she was than him, but he knew she wasn't trying to make him feel dumb. Instead, he tried to remember the words so he could look them up later. Henry liked her, after all, and she was smart. So maybe, Hansel thought, Henry would like him more, too, if he could be that smart.

"What're you doing in there?" Even through the door, Gretel's voice was grating.

Hansel frowned. "None of your business. Go away."

Ignoring his command, she pushed the door open and strode inside. Grace barely glanced up and instead focused on their task. Her get-well card was coming along quite well, if she allowed herself to brag. She just had to cut out one more petal from the pink construction paper, and then glue it to the top of her flower.

"At least you're with a girl." Gretel stepped onto his card as she approached Grace.

"We're just friends."

"Sure, because you're a queer-mo."

"Shut up, Gretel."

Gretel twisted her foot, scrunching his card. "You ignoring me, girl?"

"You've yet to say anything interesting." Grace set her scissors down and picked up a glue stick.

"I've said plenty."

"But none of it of any value."

Gretel snarled, not used to being completely pushed aside. "We gonna have a problem?"

"I think you already have a problem – perhaps more than one," Grace responded idly. She pressed the petal into place, then jerked the card away before Gretel could ruin it. "I recommend dealing with those on your own time, however, and then returning when you're not wasting space and air."

"I'm gonna-"

"Leave," Grace suggested. She had seen Gretel's hand curl into a fist, but she wasn't intimidated. Gretel could huff and puff, she thought, but she wouldn't be blown down.

Immediate consequence didn't seem to be fazing the other girl, so Gretel snorted and backed up. "Better watch your back, girl."

"My name is Grace."

"Girl."

Grace rolled her eyes and began writing a message inside her card. "You say whatever you need to, Gretel, to feel better about yourself."

Hansel watched Gretel stomp away before holding his card to his chest and staring openly at Grace. "You shouldn't have done that. She's going to get you now."

"She can try."

"I… I wish I could do that."

She lifted her eyes to his and held out her card. "We can share this, if you'd like."

He accepted her superior quality card. "You don't have to…"

"I know. But go on, sign it. Is your dad giving us a ride to the hospital?"

"He's a little busy."

"Well, we'll figure it out."

He bent his head and tried to put his feelings into words.

0-0-0

Regina glanced in her rear view mirror and noted how both young people had their heads pressed together, as if they were conferring about something. If not for the perfect stillness of their mouths, she'd think there was a plot about to be hatched. She refocused on the road and tried not to think of Henry pouting in his hospital bed.

He would be fine, eventually. When she left to pick up the two teens in the back seat, he was just coming down from his painkiller high. With discomfort setting in, he'd become a little ornery, which told her that he was still, in essence, the same child. He'd refused her hug, claiming that someone might see, and she'd turned away so he wouldn't see the tears prickling at her eyes.

Emma had seen her on the verge of crying and had known better than to comment. The blonde merely rubbed her shoulder and scolded Henry for both dropping a fifty pound weight on his foot and using that tone with his mother. At the time, Regina had wanted nothing more than to cling to Emma's muscular frame for comfort. Now, after half an hour later and with some physical and emotional distance, Regina was disturbed to discover that she wanted the very same thing. When, she wondered, had she become so dependent on another person?

She pulled into a parking spot and only beat the children out of the car by a narrow margin. It quickly became a race to the hospital's entrance, though she slowed to a more respectable paced walk as soon as they entered the building. Grace and Hansel stayed near her out of necessity, but she could tell they were as anxious as she was to reach Henry's room.

They barreled inside and she lingered in the doorway. Emma greeted them, but concentrated her attention on Regina. Regina tilted her head and Emma went to her side.

"What's up?"

"Come get some food with me."

Emma's nose crinkled. Hospital food was repugnant, even to her ever-hungry belly, but Regina looked like she had something to say. "We're just leaving them?"

"How much trouble can they cause?"

Emma wasn't sure if Regina was joking, but there was a slight upward tilt to the other woman's lips that made her chuckle in response. She placed her hand on the small of Regina's back and together they walked down the hallway. It was a short trip to the first floor cafeteria, but during that time Regina managed to wedge herself against Emma's side. Emma was surprised by the open display of what could be construed as affection, but made no comment.

"Are you okay?"

Regina selected the least disappointing looking sandwich she could find. "I'm fine, dear."

"You seem a little – down."

"Our son is lying in a hospital bed with a broken foot. Excuse me for being a little tense."

"I'm sorry."

"Do we need to talk to him?"

"About…?"

"Safety. You – you've worked out."

Emma grinned. "You've noticed?"

"Fishing for compliments, are we?"

"No, of course not." Emma grabbed an apple and tossed it to Regina. "Unless you're offering…?"

"You're changing the subject."

"It was an accident, but yeah, I can have a word with him."

"We can," Regina corrected.

"Yeah." The relief that Emma felt was almost palpable. They were still a team, she thought. She still had a purpose in this family. "Maybe we could get him a set of free weights for home – so I could show him some proper technique or whatever."

"Should he even be lifting?"

"There's no harm in it, as long as you're careful." Emma pulled her wallet out and swiped her debit card. Regina didn't say thank you, but her fingers brushed along Emma's elbow in a gesture that Emma determined was rather grateful. "My bet is that he was distracted by something in class."

"Yes, probably."

"So we'll tell him to lay off the heavy lifting in class. He can lift as much as he wants under my supervision at home."

Regina wanted to ask if that meant Emma planned on consistently being around Mifflin, but bit her tongue. If Emma backpedalled or changed her mind, she didn't want that disappointment. Instead she led Emma to a table and unwrapped her sandwich.

"Have you decided which deputy you're going to hire permanently?"

Emma slid down into her chair with a cavalier grace that Regina secretly admired. Emma lacked the refined grace that Regina had been trained to exude, but she had grown into a certain confidence that filled her movements. She moved with simplicity and purpose – like she'd spent most of her adolescence bumping her knees and elbows on corners, but had now learned to control herself with ease.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Emma responded. "But I'm giving them a little more time. Sometimes you can't get a good read on how well someone's gonna work out until you let them relax into the position, y'know? So maybe one is doing better than the other, but next week, maybe the other'll figure it out."

"Which one has your favor?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I asked, did I not?"

Emma nibbled on her own sandwich and tried not to laugh. "You'll just have to wait. I'd hate to give you a name now, and then change my mind."

Regina huffed, but let it go. She watched the food disappearing into Emma's mouth and found herself entirely distracted by Emma's lips. She missed the next few words the blonde said and had to raise her eyebrows as she asked, "What?"

"I said, I wonder how Henry and Hansel are doing."

"I would assume well. The boy is, after all, here."

"Should we have left them alone?"

"Grace is there." Despite her confidence that the girl would keep things tame, Regina finished her meal quickly and stood. Emma jammed the final few bites into her mouth and hurried after the suddenly .

0-0-0

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

Emma snorted as Henry wobbled on his crutches up to the front door. He wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs, she determined, so she caught up behind him and snagged his collar. "Straight to the couch, kid."

He grumbled but changed directions to follow her orders. She ruffled his hair, ignored his disgruntled muttering, and returned to the car to help Regina with the bags. On their way back from the hospital, Regina insisted on getting his prescription filled, as well as on picking up supplies for dinner. Emma wrested the bags from her grip and invaded her space.

"Make sure he's comfortable. I'll get everything put away."

Regina wanted to argue, but the look in Emma's eyes was firm. "Very well. Don't forget that-"

"Relax," Emma commanded. "I know where things go. I'm not going to make a mess of your spotless kitchen. Go take care of our kid."

Regina impulsively pressed a brief kiss to Emma's cheek. She brushed past the now smiling blonde and headed up into the house. Emma rubbed her cheek for a moment before slamming the trunk closed and following.

0-0-0

Henry pulled the card out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table. He appreciated Grace's effort, but his focus was mainly on the sloppy scribble of Hansel's message. Under, Grace's elegant cursive, the other boy had scratched out a few sentences more heartfelt than Henry expected.

_Dear Henry,_

_I'm really sorry about your foot. That really blows. I bet it probably hurts, and I wish I could make it not hurt as much. Feel better soon, so we can hang out. Maybe I could come keep you company?_

_Yours,_

_Hansel_

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, sent a quick thank you to Grace, and then puzzled over what he wanted to say to Hansel. Perhaps the drugs were just strong enough, but he was feeling brave.

**Thanks for the card.**

**Welcome. How you feelin?**

**Good.**

**That's good.**

**Can I ask you something?**

**Yeah…**

**Are you** – Henry paused, his heart thudding loudly. His hands were sweaty, so he paused and wiped them on the couch. Biting the inside of his cheek, he forced himself to continue. – **my boyfriend?**

Hansel's response was almost immediate: **Yeah. Are you mine? :)**

Henry flopped back against the couch cushions, holding his phone over his heart. That was easier than he thought – but also not quite what he really wanted to know. He'd come this far, he thought. He might as well go the whole way.

**Well yeah, of course. But why?**

The delay this time was more substantial. Henry gnawed on his lower lip and sat up as Regina entered. She had him lean forward so she could put a freshly fluffed pillow behind his back. She kissed his head and took his free hand.

"You scared us, Henry."

"It's just my foot."

"All I knew was that you were in the hospital. Do you understand how horrible that was for me?"

"It was pretty bad for me, too…" Henry laughed weakly, but sobered when Regina didn't even smile. "Sorry."

"I just need you to be careful. I know – you're capable of making your own choices. I just want you to think carefully before you make them."

His phone buzzed in his hands, but he didn't check it. "Mom…"

"We're going to have a family meeting later, to talk about things. If you have concerns, voice them. Okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And I will be careful."

"That's all I can ask. Do you need anything?"

"A painkiller?"

"Not for another half an hour."

"But mo-om…"

"No," she stated, leaving no room for argument. "You may be uncomfortable, but I won't give them to you until the prescribed times."

"It's not like I'm going to get addicted."

"As long as we do it my way, you won't." She squeezed his hand. "Just try to rest."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome."

She left and he immediately checked his message.

**Because a lot of things. I like you, first of all. You're a good person, and you kinda make my stomach churn? But in a good way. Second of all, you like me, don't you? So it's nice that we like each other. In more than a friend way. I'm really not good at this. I'm sorry. But I mean it. So yeah.**

0-0-0

Regina entered the kitchen and slumped against Emma's side. Emma side-hugged her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"You really need to sit down. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"I just want to be here," Regina whispered. She let her tensions slip away, and for a second she didn't fight to keep Emma behind her barriers. That was one of the most appealing parts of Emma, she thought – how they could simply be together without pressure.

Emma tightened her grip. "That's fine."

Regina remained in place, her head resting on Emma's shoulder, for several long minutes. Emma shifted to face her and pulled her into a solid embrace. Her hands moved along Regina's back, but she said nothing more. Whatever was happening, she decided she didn't need to spoil it by opening her mouth. Once she'd drunk her fill of Emma's presence, Regina leaned back and kissed Emma gently.


	17. Chapter 17

"How're you feeling?" Emma sat on the edge of the couch and tugged on his hair. He batted at her hands and she chuckled. "A bit better?"

He settled back against his pillow and shrugged. "It's pretty uncomfortable."

"Life lesson, huh? Be careful with your feet."

"I was careful."

"Not careful enough," she said. She glanced toward the doorway and decided to wait for Regina before continuing down this path. Instead, she glanced at his card and smiled. "How's Grace?"

"I feel bad sometimes," he confided. "She's super smart, and she's stuck here. And then there's me – I could go anywhere, but instead I'm happy just sort of achieving what I do."

"I'm afraid you got your lack of motivation from me."

He socked her gently on the arm. "Thanks a lot, Emma."

"You're quite welcome."

"Is it time for another pill?"

She shrugged. "When'd you take the last one?"

"A while ago."

She followed his gaze to the mantel, where the bottle of pills rested. The small bottle was nearly full of small white pills. Wanting to ease his pain, she crossed to it and read the label. "S'posed to take them every eight hours, if there's pain."

"It's been eight hours," he assured her.

"What time was it when you took them before?"

He did the math quickly and responded, "Nine this morning."

"Nine, ten, eleven…" Emma trailed off, flicking her fingers out to keep track of the numbers. "Four fifteen, makes eight hours and fifteen minutes. I guess you're safe to have another."

He stretched his hand out. "Totally."

Acquiescing she unscrewed the top, dumped one onto her palm, and ferried it to him. Rather than wait for a glass of water, he dry-swallowed it and sighed. She made a note that he shouldn't have another until morning, and resumed balancing on the couch's arm.

"Ms. Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What have I done now, Madam Mayor?"

"You're going to destroy my couch by sitting like that."

"Oh, pardon me." Emma hopped up. "Where do you recommend I go?"

"Stand." Regina bit back her comment that it would give her a better view of the blonde's muscular legs. She was still upset at Emma, after all, and giving such a glowing compliment would send the wrong message.

"Can you two cut it out?" Henry groaned. "I already don't feel good, and now you're making me nauseas."

"That's our job now, Henry," Emma laughed. "To make you as uncomfortable as possible."

"Well, mission accomplished." He twisted to push his face against the couch.

Regina folded her arms over her chest and tried not to enjoy the familial feeling lingering in the room. This could be every day, she thought. She could come back to Emma teasing their son. This house could be a home. The thought made her breath lock in her lungs for a split second.

"Are you quite finished?" Though her tone was curt, neither Henry nor Emma took her seriously. They stuck their tongues at each other. "We can have this meeting now or later. It's up to you both."

"Let's do this." Emma clapped her hands. "We can resume his torture session afterward."

"Henry, we'd like to get you some weights to use here," Regina began, without further stalling. "We don't want you lifting at school."

"It was one accident!"

"That landed you in the hospital. We aren't saying you can't lift," Emma responded, shoving her hands in her back pockets and rocking up on the balls of her feet. "We're saying that we want to supervise."

"Like that'll do anything."

"We're going to let the attitude go, because you're in pain."

"Oh thanks," he grunted.

"I know how to exercise, Henry. You don't get to be Sheriff by eating donuts and letting yourself go."

"Some do…"

Emma chuckled. "Not this particular Sheriff. Maybe we could work out together?"

The offer was incredibly tempting. They had years of missed interaction to make up for, and now Emma spent more time with Regina than with him. He was jealous of the relationship he was watching develop. He could see the fondness when Emma looked at Regina, and the adoration in Regina's voice when she spoke to Emma. They were getting closer and he – he was acting like a little kid.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma couldn't keep the surprise from her tone. "You want that?"

"Maybe you could spot me with when I bench press?"

"I could." She smiled at him, and some of the pressure building in his chest dissipated. It wasn't too late to create something with his mothers.

He turned to Regina. "Would you wanna try it, too?"

Her heart clenched. "I'm not big on free lifting."

"I could show you how."

"Perhaps I could watch," Regina allowed. "Or you're more than welcome to join me on my walks."

He wrinkled his nose. "Getting up an hour earlier than I already have to? To take a walk through the park? Uh, no thanks."

"The offer remains."

"Thanks, but no. Mine, too, though."

"Thank you."

Emma grinned. "So this is going well."

"Don't jinx it," Henry scolded. "Knock on wood, quick."

Emma extended her arm and rapped on the wall. It was probably dry-wall under the paint, but it was close enough. "Done."

"Was there any concern you'd like to voice?"

Henry fiddled with the lip of the couch and shyly lifted his eyes to Regina's. "I was thinking maybe I could have an allowance? Instead of, like, asking you for money?"

"I-"

"We'll work out a list of chores, kid," Emma cut in. "If you do your chores, you'll get your money. Simple as that."

"Like twenty a week?"

"I think we could come up with some work for you. Like cleaning the toilet." Emma wiggled her eyebrows. "Everyone's favorite job."

He smirked. "You just don't want to do it yourself."

"I don't live here." Emma lifted her hands. "Not my toilet to clean."

"You should."

Regina clamped her lips together as both Henry and Emma turned to stare at her. She wished she could suck the words back into her mouth, but there out there now, lingering in the air and making things awkward. She shifted and shrugged.

Emma cleared her throat. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"No!" Henry sat straighter. "This affects me, too. I deserve to be here."

"Henry," Regina started, but his eyes brokered no argument. She frowned. "I spoke out of turn. This is something-"

"That I am totally a part of," he shot back. "You guys won't even tell me if you're together."

"Yes," Regina said.

"No," Emma said at the same time. They stared at each other and Emma backtracked. "Hey, we never talked about it. You didn't seem like you wanted anything – don't look at me like that."

Regina couldn't help the hurt look in her eyes. She turned back to Henry. "You heard Ms. Swan. We're not together."

"That's not fair."

Henry gaped. The heated looks between his mothers were far from friendly. "Mom? Emma?"

"This isn't your problem," Emma snapped, letting her temper get the better of her.

"Don't talk to my son like that." Regina stepped between Henry and Emma, fury radiating from her. Her embarrassment had rapidly soured and now she sought to protect herself.

"He's my son, too."

"Not when you take that tone with him."

Emma bristled. They hadn't been this upset with each other, and she was already sick of it. She missed the softer side of Regina; the prickles were unattractive. It had taken years of friction before they had been able to get along in the first place. She wasn't sure she had the patience to mend what was crumbling in front of her.

"Fine." She threw her hands up in defeat and stalked to the door. "I can see this whole thing was a big misunderstanding. I'll see you around."

"It was your misunderstanding!" Regina yelled after her, hands curling into fists.

"Go after her!" Henry slammed his hands against the couch. "Don't let her leave."

"There's nothing to say to that pigheaded, obstinant-"

"Mom," Henry pled, "you're upset, but so is she. You can fix this."

"It's not my fault. If she wants to fix it, she should come back." Regina sucked in several shallow breaths and turned toward him. "Is there anything you need? Do you need another pill?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's beginning to hurt again."

While she got him another pill, he stared at the empty doorway. Things were going so well, he thought. He accepted the pill and feigned putting it in his mouth. She nodded absently and walked away, leaving him to hide the pill in his pocket. He could dose himself, he decided. He'd take it when he needed it, not when the little bottle said he was allowed.

0-0-0

"Why are you just sitting around?"

Rabbit hopped to his feet and threw Emma a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir!"

"That wasn't an answer," Emma huffed. She was in no mood for any shenanigans. "Don't you have a job to be doing?"

"Nothing to do! No calls all day, and just got back an hour ago from my patrol. All's well in this sleepy hamlet."

Though his cheery demeanor usually brought a smile to her lips, Emma found nothing but irritation swelling in her. "There's paperwork to do."

"Eh, Pond is better at it than me. I just leave it for her, so nothing gets messed up." He shrugged and kicked back into his chair. "I'm good at manning the phones."

"Is that all we're paying you for?" She approached him and leaned over the desk. "Are you completely useless?"

He flinched, unused to her anger. "I'm not-"

"You're fired. Gather your belongings and turn in your badge."

"But-"

"No. The trial period is over. Get out of my sight."

He sputtered, but stood and tossed his badge at her chest. She grabbed him by the collar, jerked him over the desk, and slammed him into the nearest filing cabinet. He gasped as she twisted his arms behind his back and cuffed him.

"You just battered a police officer," she hissed in his ear. "I think a night in the holding cell will clear your head."

"Police brutality," he squalled back.

"Shut up." She marched him to the cell, threw him inside, and slammed it shut. "You make one more peep and I'll find some new charge to add."

He glared at her, but spoke no further. She went to her desk, let her forehead drop to the surface, and proceeded to berate herself silently.

0-0-0

Gretel stood outside Grace's house, a rock bouncing in her hand. She ought to just launch it up at the nearest window, but she hesitated. Grace wasn't afraid of her, which meant one of two things: either Grace was dumb, or Grace thought herself more powerful. Gretel knew of Grace's academic prowess, so the first was hardly an option.

Gretel was less sure of what Grace was capable outside of the classroom. She kept to herself, or was only seen in Henry's company. The affiliation with Henry worried her – because that was only a small degree of separation from the Evil Queen, who had certainly done her no favors in the past. If she hurt Grace, and Grace told Henry, and Henry told Regina… She shuddered.

Still, she had threatened retribution. She cocked her arm back.

"Are you going to throw it, or just stand there thinking about it?"

Her arm faltered and she whipped around. Grace stood behind her, wearing a pair of bunny print pajamas. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and Gretel got the distinct feeling that the other girl was on her way to bed, despite it only being nine thirty at night.

"Yeah, I'm gonna throw it. But not at the window. At your stupid face."

"Go for it." Grace's hands migrated to her hips. "Try and hit me."

Gretel wanted to. She had pretty good aim – when she'd dunked the sheriff, she'd hit two of her three balls against the target. She could probably knock Grace on her ass, but the consequences would be dire. Grace had seen her, and Grace would have no qualms about tattling on her.

"Nah, right now isn't the right time," Gretel scoffed. "I'll be back when you least expect it."

"My dad's got a pretty good telescope. Nobody comes down that path without him seeing."

Gretel dropped the rock. "I'll find a way. I'll come through the woods."

"Good luck. But better bring a compass. Things are a little… wonky in there. All the wayward magic had to go somewhere." Grace tilted her head. "I've done a bit of field work out there. I think there are pockets where the realms cross. I'd hate for you to wander through one and find yourself face to face with an ogre."

"I hate you."

"That's nice. You should head home before you're caught out after curfew."

"I don't have a curfew."

"That's a pity." Grace sighed and jerked her head toward the manor. "Did you need a ride back into town?"

"I can walk."

"It's dark."

"It was dark when I got here."

"Okay."

Gretel hesitated. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"No. You didn't do anything."

"I threatened you."

"Go home, Gretel."

"Fuck you."

"Good night."

"Night…" Gretel skulked a moment more in the shadows, but then made her way back toward the road. She paused and glanced back at the house, wondering where the telescope was located, and if she was being watched at that moment.

It didn't matter. She'd just find a way to get even with the little know-it-all at school. Hansel had begged her to let the matter go, but his pleas made her angrier. This failed attempt at revenge, however, quelled her. She'd make Grace pay, but it didn't have to be right away. She was willing to wait. She'd keep her head down for a while, make Grace forget that a threat was even looming. And then, right when Grace thought all was well, Gretel would jam her face in a toilet and flush.

0-0-0

Henry toyed with the pill. He shouldn't take it, he thought. Regina had already given him another at the proper time, but there was a dull ache in his heel. The pill would take the edge off. He reached up and pawed at his temple. Regina had been so adamant that he only take the requisite number of pills, even distracted. One pill wouldn't make him an addict, he argued.

He tucked the pill away again and tried to close his eyes. He was stronger than that. He imagined that the Evil Queen would give into the easy fix, and he didn't want to be anything like that woman. From Regina's behavior over the past few months, he thought she wanted to be different as well. But then the evening's discussion had exploded, and he wasn't so sure. She was too willing to default back to being uncaring. Her changes were superficial.

"I'll be strong," he whispered to himself.

He'd be more like Emma. He imagined she spent most of her childhood taking physical and emotional beatings, and he doubted she'd ever had the luxury of pain medication and a soft pillow against her back. Emma had acted poorly as well, he determined, but it wasn't Emma's fault that Regina wasn't forthcoming with her feelings. Their break up, if that's what it could be called, fell solely on Regina's shoulders. She caused the problem, and she refused to fix it.

He slumped back against his pillow. Being strong was hard. The desire to give in was strong in his chest, and the thrumming pain intensified. He reached down and scratched the skin around the boot. It did little to alleviate the pain, but it felt like he was doing something. He had the pill if it got too bad, he reminded himself. But it was only for emergencies.

"Go to bed, Henry."

He glanced towards the stairs to make sure Regina hadn't actually come down to check on him. She had eyes everywhere, it felt like. She knew he was awake, even without seeing him. He snuggled against the couch and yelled good night up to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Henry limped down the street and struggled with his crutches. He hadn't quite got the hang of them yet, and his armpits were the sorest they'd ever been. He knew he ought to put his weight on his hands and wrists, rather than taking the brunt under his arm, but it was just easier to sag against them. Either way, he wasn't moving very quickly. It gave him an excuse to be late for class, but that was about as far as the silver lining stretched.

Well, he amended, it stretched to cover Hansel taking care of him, too. The other boy carried his books through the hallway for him, made sure he had everything he needed from his locker, and was late to class in order to make sure Henry got to his safely. The pampering was nice, he had to admit, and he was loathe to think that sooner or later he would heal and they'd go back to the way things used to be.

Sweat balled up on his forehead as he hobbled down the street, despite the cool October air. The pill was in his pocket – a comfort that he continuously fought against indulging in. He spotted the door to the Sheriff's station and moved faster. His hands were in gloves, but they were cold and he wanted to blow his nose, as mucus was slowly dripping down his upper lip. He'd take a moment to wipe it away, but he just wanted to get to Emma and sit down.

He slipped into the station and made his way back to Emma's office. He found her with her head slumped against the desk. Snuffling loudly, he rapped his knuckles against the doorframe.

"Got a tissue?"

Without raising her head, she pointed to the box sitting on the edge of her desk. He tossed his crutches aside, ambled to the desk, and snagged two tissues. Without asking, he lowered himself into the open chair across from Emma and blew his nose.

"You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Emma finally lifted her head from her forearms and he frowned in response. Her eyes were couched in dark bags, and she looked like she was inhabiting the borderlands between exhausted and crazy.

"You look great," he hurried to assure her. "Just a little tired."

"Haven't slept much lately."

"Because of what happened with my mom?"

"No, that'd be really sad." She sat up straight and fumbled with the papers on her desk. She winced as the topmost paper caught her eye – Rabbit, it seemed, was not content with her rough treatment. He had gone to see Albert Spencer, and Spencer had wasted no time letting her know that Rabbit wasn't going to just let this go. "I have so much more on my mind, kid."

"She'll come around."

"I just said it's not bothering me."

"I inherited your ability to spot liars." He lifted his head proudly. "And I can totally tell you're bummed out about this."

"It's not that simple."

"She messed up, and she'll realize it and come back to you." Henry tossed his used tissue to the trashcan and groaned as it bounced off the rim and to the floor. He bent forward, rescued it, and tried again. This time it reached its destination and he allowed himself a small victorious smile. "So just try to keep it together."

"I don't need this from you…" Emma massaged her temples.

"I'm just talking to you," he argued. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Look," she cut in. "It's not about doing right or wrong, but this stuff is between your mom and me. And honestly, you really need to cut her a break."

He shrugged. "That's between me and her."

"What's the deal, kid? Why are you still angry? Everybody else has moved forward with life – and you're still on the hate ship. Come back to dry land." Her metaphor made sense in her head, but it was clear form his vacant expression that she had missed the target. "You still hate her, and it's painful to watch. So what gives?"

"I deserve to make my own decisions," he muttered. He reached down to scratch just below the lip of his boot. "I'm practically an adult now."

"That can't be all."

"Why not?"

"Because if it was, we would have solved this already. She's shown you that she's willing to compromise with you."

"I don't want compromise."

Emma chuckled. "Kid, that's all life is. You compromise because you never get everything just the way you want it."

"Hansel lets me do what I want."

"Have you asked him how happy he is doing exactly what you say?"

Henry gnawed on his lower lip. "Well, no. But he just does it! It's not like I say, hey, we're doing what I want today."

"I'm not going to meddle in your life, Hen. Just… sometimes people aren't as happy as they look."

"Like my mom?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Like me, too."

His frown deepened. "You're not happy?"

"I try to be, but a lot of the times, being happy just isn't in the cards for me. But I'm on my way, I think. I have a family now, and people who honestly love me. It's a good start, I think."

"I want you to be happy."

"Do you want your mom to be happy, too?"

He shifted uncomfortable. "I don't want her to be unhappy."

"But…?"

"But does she really deserve to be happy? She killed people and stole all the happy endings. Why should she get to be happy, when you aren't?"

"Part of my happiness is you and her, kid. You want me happy? Then you and she have to be happy, too."

"I thought you weren't together."

"I don't even know. But even if we aren't, I still want her happy."

"Even though she killed and hurt a lot of people?"

"Even so." Emma ran a hand through her hair. "The thing is, kid, you can either live in the past or you can keep moving forward. I know what she's done – and I know how it's affected my life. It's not so great to be me, and that's in part based on what she did a lifetime ago. I was angry for a while, but it's just not worth it."

"Worth it?"

"Think about how much energy it takes to be angry." Emma watched his face for a moment and determined that he was actually listening to her, as his brows quirked together in concentration. "Now think about how it feels to be happy. Which would you rather be feeling?"

"Happy."

"So just let go of the anger. Don't miss out on this time with your mom. She wants what's best for you, and you have to work together, or else you'll both be miserable."

"Maybe you should do the same thing."

"What?"

"Work together with her, otherwise you'll both be miserable," he parroted back. "To be honest, the past three days have been awful. She's not mean, but she's sad. She misses you, but I don't think she knows how to say it."

Emma fiddled with her pen. "Leave it alone, kid."

"I mean it, though. I bet she comes around." Henry collected his crutches and headed for the door. "Think about it, and I promise I'll think about what you said."

"Yeah…" She watched him go and then resettled her forehead against the firm, cool wood of the desk.

0-0-0

Emma's leg bounced as she sat in the hallway. Regina's secretary glanced at her every few minutes, but she ignored the woman's glare. True, she had no appointment, but Emma was sure Regina would see her. It wouldn't take long, she reasoned. She'd take two minutes to state her case, and then she'd leave. Regina could take as long as she wanted with a response. That was a lie, Emma thought. If there was no immediate answer, she was faintly sure that she'd be utterly destroyd.

She took a long, deep breath. Panicking would do nothing more than making this into a bigger deal than it actually was. She dug her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the time. At ten til one, she'd been waiting half an hour for Regina's current meeting to conclude. She was willing to wait as long as it took, but hoped that her time would come before she had an anxiety attack.

The door to Regina's office swung open and Snow scuttled through. She clutched a binder to her chest and was smiling over her shoulder – an expression that startled Emma. Snow had very little reason to smile with Regina. The two got along as decorum necessitated, but Emma would never call them friends. When Snow's eyes settled on her, she smiled weakly and stood.

"Emma!"

"Ms. Swan," Regina greeted curtly. "I'll leave you two to your business."

"I'm here for you," Emma responded, her voice firm but her resolve wavering.

"Oh? Did you have an appointment?"

"No."

"Is something amiss at the station?"

"No."

"Then perhaps another time would be more advantageous-"

"Now, please." Emma ignored the pained look Snow gave her – it was full of compassion and pity, and Emma didn't want to consider what Snow thought of this whole situation. Her daughter pining away over the Evil Queen? She could just imagine the next family get-together.

"I'm busy."

"Your secretary said you might have five minutes for me."

"Did she?"

"I did not!"

"She did," Emma all but pled. She touched Regina's elbow and tried her best to adopt the same look as a begging puppy. "Just five minutes, and then I'll be out of your hair."

Regina turned on her heel and marched into her office – accepting that silence was as much of an invitation as she was likely to receive, Emma tailed after her. She shot Snow a look she hoped communicated that they'd talk later and then pulled the doors closed.

"You have two minutes."

"I'm sorry. We never talked about anything and I didn't want to assume anything. You've had so much of your life dictated by other people, I just didn't want to be another person laying claim to you. I would have felt awful if it was the other way around – if I said yes and you said no. I don't mind you claiming me, because I need to be claimed, y'know? Nobody ever wanted me, and now maybe you do, or you did – but too many people wanted you. So I'm really sorry and all, but that's what I was thinking."

Emma licked her lips and waited with wide eyes for Regina to react. Regina, for her part, sat motionless behind her desk. After a minute of silence, Regina broke their eye contact and glanced down at her computer screen.

"Is that all?"

Emma hadn't felt heartbreak this keen since she'd been sent to jail. She shoved her hands into her back pockets and backed away. "I guess that's all. I'll see you around."

"Will you be by tonight for dinner?"

Emma paused at the door. "I'm invited?"

"Hansel will be attending as well," Regina said, her eyes fixated elsewhere. She knew she was taking the cowardly way out of the situation, but she wasn't nearly ready to discuss with Emma the extent of her feelings. Rather than provoke such a conversation, she was willing to simply settle back into where they were prior to the argument. "I'm making beef stroganoff."

"What time should I come by?"

"Dinner will be at six, but you're welcome any time."

"Okay, yeah." Emma smiled, but not quite as wide as she could. "I'll be there. I mean, if you want me there?"

"I invited you," Regina dodged.

"Great." Emma hesitated, wanting more from their conversation, but not sure how to ask. She finally twisted the handle and stepped into the hallway. "See you tonight, then."

"Indeed." Regina waited for the door to close before releasing the breath she had locked in her chest. This thing with Emma was dangerous, she thought. She hadn't expected her feelings to get so wound around Emma's presence in her life. Now the slightest alteration to their coexistence was devastating. She didn't want to think about what it meant, but it seemed that conversation was looming.

0-0-0

"This is really good," Hansel complimented. Though he had been nervous around Regina momentarily – as he had never quite taken her up on her offer to come by – he had relaxed considerably. It helped that the food was delicious and much better quality than anything Michael had ever cooked.

"Thank you." Regina lifted her glass to her lips and let her eyes scan down the table. Henry was beaming at the other boy, and Emma was staring down at her plate. "Ms. Swan, is something amiss?"

"Hm?" Emma's head jerked up. "Oh, no. This is great. Thanks."

"I decided what I'm going to be for Halloween," Henry announced. He felt a little uncomfortable with the looks Emma and Regina were shooting one another, and this seemed like an apt time to reveal his plans. "I'm going to go as Igor, to match Grace's mad scientist costume."

"That's cool, kid." Emma latched desperately onto the new subject. "How big will your hump be?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's just going to be a pillow."

"I could use magic…" Regina offered. "Make it look realistic, I mean."

"No, thanks." He shifted in his chair. "I'd rather you didn't use it, even for something like this. I can handle it on my own."

"Okay." Regina took another bite of her meal.

Eager to keep things going, Emma glanced at Hansel. "What are you going to be?"

"I dunno… My family doesn't really do the dressing up part, or the treat thing. Just a lot of tricks."

"If you could be anything, what would it be?" Emma persisted. She felt keenly for the kid, as she'd been in a number of similar households during her childhood.

"Maybe I could go as Frankenstein's monster. To keep the theme going, or whatever."

Regina nodded, but Emma laughed. "Better avoid the hospital. Wouldn't want Whale to get upset. Does that count as being culturally insensitive?"

Regina snorted, "You've got a good point, dear."

Emma met her gaze and grinned shyly. "For once, huh?"

"You've made a couple good points lately," Regina allowed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So've you."

"Uh, can you guys not do this here?" Henry wrinkled his nose. "I'm glad you're getting along again, but, like, this is the dinner table. You're practically making out with your eyes."

Emma blushed and immediately returned to her meal. "Sorry, kid."

"My apologies as well." Regina kept the pleasure from her face, but she was gladdened by his response. Rather than attack either of them for the small fight that had occurred, he just accepted that things were calm once more. She had feared that one of them would be demonized – and history dictated that she would be cast as the monster.

He pushed his chair back. "Can me and Hansel go play games?"

"Take your plates to the sink."

Henry leapt up, leaning more heavily on his healed foot, grabbed both his plate and Hansel's, and ferried both dishes to the kitchen. When he returned, Hansel was waiting at the door and they scampered upstairs to Henry's room. Henry used his broken foot as an excuse to lean heavily on Hansel as they took to the stairs. As per Regina's new rule, Henry left his door open and pulled out his handheld game system.

"I just got this new game. You run around killing things to gain experience, and then you like level up your different abilities. Then you can go online and play against other people." Henry rambled on, but when he looked up, Hansel was staring at him rather than the game. "What?"

"Were you serious before?"

"About?"

"Being my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Hansel cupped his cheeks, leaned in, and kissed him. Henry kissed back – when they tried to deepen the kiss, their teeth clattered and Henry drew back, blushing. He eased in gently and tried to wiggle his tongue into Hansel's mouth, as all the online kissing guides had taught him. At first Hansel kept his lips sealed, but then he realized what Henry was after and opened his mouth. At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, they sprang apart.


End file.
